Nada es como parece
by vitrioluz
Summary: La familia Son está integrada de Chi-Chi y Kumiko que son dos chicas dispuestas a todo por estar juntas y Goku y Pikoro quienes están destinados a ser rivales, descubren que el amor puede ir en contra de cualquier prejuicio. Vegeta, el príncipe de la raza Sayayin, consumido por el odio a su inefable infancia llega a cambiar su vida. ¡ALERTA! Alto contenido de Yuri y Yaoi.
1. Entre el deber ser y el querer ser

**CAPITULO 1**

**Entre el deber ser y el querer ser.**

El ser mujer en una sociedad conservadora de por sí ya es difícil. Más si se es una princesa… Y más si no se es el tipo de mujer que esperan quiera casarse y ser la sombra de un hombre.

Esto le pasaba a la hija del Rey Ox-Satán: Chi-Chi. La niña pensando que algún día tendría que llevar las responsabilidades de ser Reina, le preguntó a su padre:

Chi-Chi: ¿Cuándo sea grande voy a ser Reina como tú?

Ox-Satán: Hija mía, claro que serás Reina, pero no como yo, tú deberás de acompañar a tu esposo quien será el Rey. Tu deber será estar siempre a su lado y apoyarlo en las decisiones que tome para el bien de nuestro pueblo.

Chi-Chi: Pero Papá, ¿Porqué de debo de apoyarlo? ¿Qué yo no puedo hacerlo sola?

Ox-Satán: No hija, eso es deber único de los hombres. Tú debes de enfocarte en ser una buena esposa, deberás de aprender todo lo que eso conlleva, y cuando tengas tus hijos, debes de ser la mejor madre para ellos…

Su madre, quien sufría de una enfermedad que la tuvo la mayor parte del tiempo en cama, débil y sin poder hablar, murió cuando Chi-Chi acababa de cumplir quince años. Desde ese momento, la princesa se convirtió en el tesoro más preciado de su padre. Y así fue como comenzó su camino.

Sí por ella fuera, hubiera preferido preparase para ser LA REINA. Tener maestros particulares que le enseñaran todo lo que hasta ese momento era conocido, y tendría además un intenso entrenamiento en las Artes Marciales, porque en el caso de darse alguna guerra, ella tendría que dirigir a su ejército.

Pero nada de eso sucedió. Su padre le envió a una doncella con la encomienda de enseñarle todo lo necesario para ser una buena esposa y madre a la vez.

Chi-Chi se encontraba en su habitación tratando de consolarse por la reciente perdida de su madre. La luz del sol entraba por las grandes ventanas que iluminaban la elegante decoración estilo griega. De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta, era una voz femenina, que con un tono tierno le pidió permiso para entrar. Chi-Chi no contestó, no deseaba ver a nadie.

Al no recibir respuesta, la mujer abrió un poco la puerta para observar sí se encontraba adentro. Asomó la cabeza… Chi-Chi la vio.

Mujer: ¿Puedo pasar?

Chi-Chi: ¿Te ha enviado mi padre?

Mujer: Sí, me ha pedido que sea tu doncella y que te enseñe algunas cosas…

Chi-Chi: …..

Mujer: Anda, déjame pasar, veo que estás muy triste y una niña tan linda como tú no puede pasar todo el tiempo de esa forma.

Chi-Chi: (Rodeando los ojos) Estaaaa bien, pasa.

La puerta se abrió. La mujer era de cabello rizado, largo hasta la cintura y de un hermoso color caramelo, sujetado por una cinta blanca, ataviada con un chitón aperlado que al ceñirse sobre su esbelta cintura destacaba sus esculturales caderas… Pero lo que más sorprendió a Chi-Chi fue su piel… Con el brillo del sol, se destacaba su hermoso color moreno con toques dorados… como suave terciopelo… Casi como su fuera una diosa griega, caminaba hasta la cama donde Chi-Chi estaba sentada, abrazando sus propias rodillas.

Casi la pudo ver en cámara lenta acercarse… Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, y su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte, que por un momento pensó que ella lo escucharía también.

Se sentó en la cama y fue cuando Chi-Chi notó los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que tenía… Su boca delgada y los labios de un tono rosado. Y el perfume que emanaba de su cuerpo era simplemente embriagador.

Mujer: Hola, me dice tu padre que tu nombre es Chi-Chi…

Chi-Chi: S-sí… ese es mi nombre…

Mujer: Yo me llamo Kumiko.

Chi-Chi: Oye… ¡Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos!

Kumiko: ¡Oh! ¿De verdad lo crees? Ja, ja, ja, ¡Muchas gracias!

Chi-Chi: ¡Sí, por supuesto! Yo nunca digo mentiras…

Kumiko: Bueno, pues como te comenté, tu padre me ha enviado para que te enseñe algunas cosas, así que primero que nada… dime Chi-Chi ¿Eres feliz con la vida que tienes?

Chi-Chi: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que sí soy feliz?! Mi madre tiene tres meses de haber fallecido, pero por alguna razón no me siento triste, por el contrario, me siento… aliviada… ¡Y eso es terrible! ¡Soy una mala hija!

Kumiko: No Chi-Chi no digas eso… Tu padre me ha contado lo que sucedió con tu madre y puedo decirte que eso que sientes es porque no te gustaba verla sufrir de esa manera. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña, así que comprendo tus sentimientos, pero debes de ser fuerte, tu madre ya no volverá a sufrir. Seguramente ella está ahora en El Otro Mundo y no le gustaría verte triste… ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos afuera a dar un paseo?

Chi-Chi: (Sollozando) Está bien…

Así que Kumiko tomó la mano de Chi-Chi y salieron a los jardines del Reino de Ox-Satán. La gente que inmediatamente reconocía a la Princesa le daba muestras de alegría al ver que por fin se animaba a salir del castillo.

Chi-Chi: Oye Kumiko, ¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto?

Kumiko: Lo que pasa es que tengo apenas 15 días de haber llegado.

Chi-Chi: Pero, ¿Cómo es que mi padre te eligió para ser mi doncella?

Kumiko: Verás, yo vengo de un lugar muy lejano… He viajado mucho y al llegar a la aldea que está antes de la tuya me topé con un viejo amigo, tal vez tú lo conoces porque fue maestro de tu padre, lo llaman Kame-Senin.

Chi-Chi: ¡Ah, claro que lo conozco!

Kumiko: Bueno, pues cuando estaba con él, le comenté que estaba buscando un lugar para establecerme por un buen tiempo, tal vez de forma permanente y me comentó lo que acaba de suceder con ustedes, así que me llevó con tu padre y por recomendación de Kame-Senin es que estoy aquí.

Chi-Chi: Oh, ya entiendo… ¿Y qué se supone que me vas a enseñar Kumiko?

Kumiko: Tu padre quiere que aprendas todo lo necesario para ser una buena esposa, una buena madre y una compañera para el próximo Rey…

Chi-Chi la miro con desconfianza, pues se veía muy joven como para saber todas esas cosas.

Chi-Chi: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Kumiko: Ja, ja, ja, Chi-Chi… ¡Tengo más de los que crees!

Chi-Chi: ¡¿Dime cuántos?!

Kumiko: Está bien, no te enfades… Tengo 35 años.

Chi-Chi: ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Yo creía que por mucho tendrías 20! ¿Y supongo que para saber todo eso debes de haber estado casada no? ¿Tienes hijos? ¿Cómo se llaman?...

Kumiko: Espera Chi-Chi, espera… Ni he estado casada ni he tenido hijos…

Chi-Chi: (Con algo de enfado) ¿Y entonces cómo se supone que me vas a enseñar algo que no sabes?

Kumiko: Bueno, es que no todo es como parece…

Al pasar de los días, Kumiko logró sacar a Chi-Chi de su depresión dándole los relatos de los viajes que había vivido. Chi-Chi quedaba asombrada de la vida de Kumiko y de las cosas que sabía, por ejemplo a sobrevivir en un bosque, en un desierto, las propiedades de las plantas, a leer el cielo por medio de las estrellas… Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Chi-Chi fue un día que salieron a recorrer el bosque fuera de los territorios del Reino de Ox-Satán.

Venían jugueteando por el camino. Chi-Chi perseguía a Kumiko tratando de quitarle una esfera que encontraron en un lago. Era una pieza muy bonita, de color naranja con dos estrellas… Kumiko entró a nadar al río sin ningún prejuicio, se había quitado el chitón y la ropa interior. Chi-Chi no quiso entrar en parte porque el agua estaba fría y además prefirió sentarse a ver a Kumiko nadar. Cuando se sumergía, podía ver sus nalgas redondas, firmes y bronceadas sobresalir del agua. Cuando nadaba de frente, sus hermosos pechos, duros y de pezones oscuros y erectos en conjunto con su vello púbico eran una hipnotizante sinfonía para Chi-Chi.

En una de las veces que Kumiko se sumergió al fondo, encontró la esfera entre la grieta de una rocas. Pensó que sería un bonito regalo para Chi-Chi, así que reuniendo su Ki en un golpe pequeño, logró sacarla de las rocas. Al demorarse en salir a la superficie, Chi-Chi comenzó a preocuparse, así que se acerco a la orilla del lago para buscarla cuando de un golpe, como sí se tratase de un cocodrilo, Kumiko emergió del agua ocasionando que Chi-Chi casi se desmayara del gran susto que se llevó.

Chi-Chi: ¡OYE KUMIKO QUÉ TE PASA!

Kumiko: Jajajaja Chi-Chi discúlpame no fue mi intención asustarte de esa manera ¡jajajajajaja!

Chi-Chi: ¡Pues deberás de hacer algo que valga la pena para que te perdone porque me has dado un susto de muerte!

Kumiko salió del agua, y antes de vestirse se acerco a Chi-Chi, le tomó la mano y colocó sobre ella la esfera.

Kumiko: Espero que con esto será suficiente…

Chi-Chi: ¿P-pero qué es esto Kumiko? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Kumiko: Es un tipo de esfera, estaba en el fondo del lago. Supongo que alguien lo debió de haber perdido, así que pensé que te gustaría…

Chi-Chi: Claro que se que es una esfera, lo que quiero decir es que me sorprende verla… hace tiempo mi papá tenía una entre sus tesoros, pero se la dio a unas personas… no recuerdo sí es la misma porque en total son siete, ¡pero me da mucho gusto que la hayas encontrado!

Kumiko miraba a Chi-Chi sonreír. Era como sí en un día de invierno, el tierno sol acariciara sus mejillas heladas.

Kumiko: Bueno, pues creo que es hora de irnos

Chi-Chi: Sí, ya es tarde y mi padre seguramente ya está preguntando dónde estamos.

Kumiko se apresuró a ataviarse nuevamente y al terminar, le arrebató la esfera a Chi-Chi de las manos. Kumiko comenzó a correr desafiando a Chi-Chi para que la alcanzara. Chi-Chi ante el reto, se propuso quitarle la esfera. Así se persiguieron, riendo, tropezando, cayéndose y levantándose varias veces… Hasta que Kumiko paró de pronto el jugueteo.

Kumiko: Chi-Chi espera…

Chi-Chi: ¿Qué pasa Kumiko?

De pronto, el semblante tierno y juvenil de la trigueña se volvió recio, con el ceño fruncido tomó a Chi-Chi de la mano derecha y la colocó detrás de ella poniendo su cuerpo en posición de combate.

Kumiko: ¡Pase lo que pase, no te muevas!

Chi-Chi: ¡¿Q-qué sucede?!

De pronto, de la nada una gran pedrada se dirigía hacia ellas… Pero Kumiko, al ser una guerrera entrenada pudo reaccionar a tiempo para sujetarla antes de que diera en su objetivo, su propia cabeza.

Dos tipos de gran tamaño saltaron inmediatamente frente a ellas con miradas lascivas y sonrisas depravadas… El primero se lanzó a intentar tomar a Kumiko del cabello, pero más rápido de lo que el tipo pudo suponer, Kumiko le había sujetado la muñeca con una llave, le quebró la mano y lo remató de un cabezazo en la cara rompiéndole el puente nasal. El otro tipo al percatarse de que no les sería fácil amagar a las mujeres, desenvainó de entre sus prendas una espada y se lanzó contra Kumiko, quién en apenas en un ejercicio de pre calentamiento, se agacho, y deslizando su pierna en conjunto con su cuerpo en 360 grados tumbó al tipo por el piso y le quitó la espada. Ya con uno de ellos revolcándose del dolor por un lado y con el otro tirado acechado en la yugular por la punta de su propia espada, Kumiko le dio al espadachín un golpe con la empuñadura para dejarlo inconsciente y al otro por lo mismo, le tocó una patada en la nuca que lo sacó del combate.

Kumiko volvió la vista hacia atrás, esperando ver a Chi-Chi sana y salva…

Kumiko: Chi-Chi, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Chi-Chi: (con cara de miedo y sorpresa al mismo tiempo) ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Kumiko: ¡Eso no importa ahora, dime si te encuentras bien!… ¿Estás herida?

Chi-Chi: ¡¿NO, NO ESTOY HERIDA, PERO TU TIENES QUE DECIRME CÓMO HICISTE ESO?!

Kumiko: ¡Pues porque Kame Senin también fue mi maestro!

Chi-Chi rompió en llanto al sentir tantas emociones al mismo tiempo, miedo, angustia, ira… Así que Kumiko se acercó y le extendió los brazos para recogerla y estrujarla con cariño… Chi-Chi aceptó y Kumiko la rodeo quedando la adolescente reconfortada por la fuerte guerrera, quien le acariciaba el negro y suave cabello para tranquilizarla. Por último, Kumiko recogió la esfera que en la pelea salió volando y se la entregó nuevamente a Chi-Chi quien le devolvió una tierna sonrisa.

Habiendo pasado el amargo momento, ambas mujeres se dirigieron de vuelta al Reino de Ox-Satán lo más rápido que pudieron correr. Al llegar a las puertas del castillo, Chi-Chi se detuvo de golpe y jaló a Kumiko por el brazo.

Kumiko: ¿Eh, qué sucede?

Chi-Chi: Kumiko, prométeme una cosa… (El semblante de Chi-Chi era muy serio)

Kumiko: Pues eso depende de que me vayas a pedir…

Chi-Chi: No es nada que no puedas cumplir. Quiero que me enseñes a pelear como tú. Quiero ser fuerte como tú.

Kumiko: Pero, eso no es para lo que tu padre me trajo contigo, sí se entera de que te estoy enseñando a pelear me va a correr.

Chi-Chi: Él no tiene porqué saberlo, yo no se lo diré.

Kumiko: (Después de pensar un momento)… De acuerdo, pero te advierto que no es fácil… y que va a doler… mucho.

Chi-Chi: Lo comprendo y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Así transcurrieron los días, los meses y tres años…

Chi-Chi ya estaba por cumplir los 18 años y se había convertido en toda una mujer de voluptuoso cuerpo debido a los entrenamientos que llevaba con Kumiko. Estos se efectuaban en los momentos en los que Ox-Satán se reunía con el consejo del pueblo, quienes le daban parte de los problemas y se buscaban las soluciones. En estos momentos, al Rey no le gustaba ser interrumpido y ya que estos se hacían diario por las tardes, las mujeres aprovechaban para sus actividades marciales.

Y cuando se encontraban a la vista del Rey, Kumiko procuraba instruir a Chi-Chi en los oficios habituales de las mujeres. Particularmente, el cocinar era algo que ambas disfrutaban además de pelear. Kumiko durante sus viajes, había aprendido un sinfín de recetas, algunas complicadas, otras muy sencillas y lo mejor es que se podían adecuar a los ingredientes que se tuvieran a la mano.

Ox-Satán se percataba de que Chi-Chi ya estaba acercándose a la edad matrimonial, así que un día, después de la reunión del Consejo del Pueblo, el Rey mandó llamar a ambas mujeres.

Ox-Satán: Hija mía… He enviado por ti porque tengo que recordarte algo muy importante.

Chi-Chi: Dime padre, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? (pensando que tal vez se aproximaba una guerra y ella tendría que salir a defender el Reino junto con Kumiko)…

Ox-Satán: Hija, es momento de que mande a buscar a Goku. Te has convertido en una mujercita y debemos de comenzar a planear la boda.

En ese momento, Chi-Chi sintió que su padre le daba un golpe bajo en el vientre… y Kumiko solo hizo una respiración grande pero corta…

Chi-Chi: Go… Goku?

_Flashback_

_"Cuando Chi-Chi tenía diez años, un incendio provocado por un fuego sagrado consumió parte del reino de Ox-Satán. Con la encomienda de cuidar los tesoros reales, Ox-Satán se quedó en una casa cerca del Reino y envió a su pueblo a refugiarse al norte. Se quedó únicamente con la pequeña Chi-Chi y su esposa, quien ya se encontraba enferma y necesitaba de cuidados especiales. El Rey envió a una diligencia a buscar a su maestro, el hombre más fuerte del mundo, Kame Senin, pero ya habían pasado muchos días y el fuego se propagaba rápidamente por las tierras… Así que con todo el dolor de su alma tuvo que enviar a su hija a buscar al Maestro Roshi. Chi-Chi atendió muy entusiasmada a su misión._

_Justo cuando Chi-Chi tenía dos días de haber partido, una bella adolescente de cabello azul celeste, un cerdo con traje verde y un niño con cola se aparecieron buscando una esfera que el Rey tenía entre sus tesoros. Después de hablar con ellos, el pequeño con cola se identificó como Son Goku, nieto de Son Gohan, quien fue amigo de la infancia del Rey y le dijo que también conocía al Maestro Roshi. Ox-Satán, congratulado de las buenas noticas, le pidió que alcanzara a Chi-Chi y que la ayudara a llegar a Kame House, claro a cambio de la esfera._

_Montado en su nube Kinton, Goku emprendió el viaje, y justo a la mitad encontró a la chiquilla. Juntos fueron a buscar a Kame Senin y llevándolo al Reino, después de un intercambio de favores por parte del cerdo Ullong transformado en la adolescente Bulma, Roshi logró apagar el fuego del castillo con su técnica especial llamada Kamehameha. _

_Cuando todo había terminado, a Ox-Satán le agradó tanto Goku, que le pidió que cuando fueran mayores, contrajera matrimonio con su hija Chi-Chi, pero lo que el Rey no sabía es que el pequeño al ser criado lejos de la civilización, no sabía lo que significaba la palabra matrimonio, pensando este que se refería a que iban a compartir un tipo de comida. Chi-Chi no dijo nada, pues su padre era quien tomaba las decisiones y ella no era capaz de cuestionarle en lo más mínimo._

_Y de esta forma, Chi-Chi y Goku quedaron comprometidos en matrimonio… aunque nadie se molestó en sacar a Goku de su confusión."_

_Fin del Flashback_

Ox-Satán: No quiero excusas hija mía, ya has tenido bastante tiempo para aprender, así que debes de comenzar con los preparativos mientras yo mando a buscar a Goku.

Chi-Chi al verse acorralada, no tuvo más remedio que asentir… Ambas mujeres salieron del salón sin dirigirse la mirada, caminaron hasta la habitación de la princesa y cerraron la puerta. Acto seguido, Chi-Chi rompió en llanto, acción que a Kumiko le desagradaba.

Kumiko: ¡Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir Chi-Chi sí cada vez que pasa algo que no te gusta vas a tomar esa actitud de niña llorona, hazte de cuenta que los tres años que tenemos de estar juntas han valido para un carajo!

Chi-Chi: ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Mi padre quiere que me case con un hombre!

Kumiko: Pues, ¿Así se supone que debe de ser no? (con una expresión de "no entiendo que quieres decir")

Chi-Chi: Kumiko, yo… yo no quiero estar con un hombre, yo quiero estar contigo.

Kumiko: (Con cara de "no me lo creo") P-pero Chi-Chi, no, eso no puede ser…

Chi-Chi: ¿Pero porqué? ¿Qué acaso no te gusto?

Kumiko: ¿Eh?, Sí… digo no… este… bueno sí, pero… pero… entiende que una relación entre nosotras es imposible. Para empezar, soy mucho mayor que tú, no tengo nada que ofrecerte, tú eres una princesa… Y tu padre me mataría.

Chi-Chi: Vaya, mira quién resultó ser la niña llorona…

Kumiko: Oye, esto no es una broma Chi-Chi. Te das cuenta de la magnitud del problema en que nos vamos a meter sí tu pa…

Kumiko no terminó su frase porque Chi-Chi se abalanzó sobre ella tomándola del cabello y robándole un beso… Quién pensaría que el primer beso que uno diera, lo tuviera que robar.

La trigueña se rindió ante el salvaje comportamiento de la princesa. Era algo que ella había deseado desde que entrenaban juntas y su cuerpo dejó de ser el de una adolescente. Kumiko abrió su boca para que en un acto reflejo, Chi-Chi hiciera lo mismo y los besos fueron tan profundos que casi perdieron el aliento.

Kumiko tomo a Chi-Chi por las nalgas y la cargó para llevarla hasta la cama… Ya ahí, comenzó a besar su cuello, su cara, su nariz… acariciaba sus brazos… Mientras Chi-Chi más ansiosa, comenzó a tocarle los pechos… Se los estrujaba con tal deseo que Kumiko no pudo contener un gemido de placer. Chi-Chi se incorporó para quitarse el vestido, el que siempre llevaba puesto de estilo Chino… Kumiko quien ya en varias ocasiones la había visto desnuda, conocía su cuerpo con la precisión de un mapa… Estando la princesa solo con las bragas puestas, Kumiko comenzó a besarle todo el cuerpo, lentamente le toco los pechos con la boca y succionó varias veces los pezones hasta que quedaron erectos. Mientras restregaba su vulva contra su pierna, con las manos buscó la entrepierna de Chi-Chi y comenzó a sobarle encima de las pantaletas… La princesa sentía que su vagina comenzaba a humedecerse… Kumiko le quitó por fin la última prenda y recostándola en la cama le abrió las piernas, dejándose sumir de cara en sus genitales… Con la habilidad de haber estado antes con muchas mujeres, rodeo con la lengua el clítoris de Chi-Chi mientras con un dedo le daba placer al introducirlo en su vagina. La princesa comenzó a sentir que algo caliente venía desde sus entrañas, las piernas le comenzaron a temblar y su espalda se arqueaba… Kumiko se dio cuenta y aceleró la entrada y salida de sus dedos, mientras que con la lengua seguía tocando el erecto Monte de Venus hasta que Chi-Chi sintió que no pudo contenerse más y soltó un suspiro largo… se estremeció… sintió como el placer bajaba desde la nuca hasta que salió por su vagina… Kumiko miraba con un gran deleite el orgasmo al que había llegado Chi-Chi.

Antes de que Chi-Chi pudiera saber que le estaba pasando, Kumiko se sacó el chitón y las bragas, se incorporó y le alzó una pierna… Estando ella arriba, se colocó de modo que ambos clítoris quedaran juntos y comenzó a mecerse… a veces lento y a veces rápido… sus genitales estaban completamente humectados y se restregaban entre sí como sí no hubiese un mañana. Kumiko explotó encima de Chi-Chi en un orgasmo tan húmedo y tan abundante que la cama quedó completamente mojada.

Los gritos de placer fueron escuchados por uno de los consejeros, quien se atrevió a asomarse para ver a las mujeres regodeando de placer una sobre la otra.

Esto no podía quedarse así, el Rey tenía que saberlo… y lo supo. Al día siguiente en la mañana, Ox-Satán mandó llamar a Kumiko.

Kumiko: Gran Rey, me ha mandado llamar, ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Ox-Satán: De ahora en adelante, en nada mujer.

Kumiko: ¿Cómo dice señor?

Ox-Satán: Lo que escuchaste, no quiero que vuelvas a estar cerca de mi hija, nunca más. Ya he dado las instrucciones para que saquen tus cosas de la habitación que tenías asignada. En estos momentos ya se encuentra todo en un carruaje y te llevaran a las orillas del reino, ahí te puedes quedar con la carroza y nunca… NUNCA vuelvas a pararte por aquí.

Kumiko: ¿Pero señor, porqué?

Ox-Satán: ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN MUJER!, por consideración al Maestro Roshi no te mando matar por lo que le hiciste ayer a mi hija, así que date por bien servida y lárgate de aquí… Ya me habían advertido de las mujeres de tu pueblo, pero confié en que serías respetuosa con mi pequeña… ¡FUERA Y NO VUELVAS!

Kumiko: (con la cabeza agachada) Como usted diga señor… pero eso no va a cambiar los sentimientos de Chi-Chi…

Ox-Satán: ¡CALLATE! Ella se va a casar y jamás volverá a saber de ti, ni de ninguna otra mujer de tu tipo.

Kumiko levantó la cabeza, miró fijamente al Rey con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de rabia… Se dio la vuelta y salió del salón sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a su transporte, se subió y salió del Reino de Ox-Satán para nunca más volver.

Cuando Chi-Chi se levantó, fue inmediatamente a buscar a Kumiko a su habitación, pero la encontró vacía… No entendía y corrió por todas partes preguntando por ella… hasta que una de las cocineras le dijo que muy temprano se había marchado con todas sus cosas. La princesa regresó a su cuarto, con el corazón hecho pedazos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pero recordó las palabras de su amada y las detuvo. Se paró firme, apretando sus puños a sus costados y juró que no volvería a enamorarse…

La esfera que encontraron en el río estaba encima del tocador, así que recordó las palabras de su padre y decidió que ella misma buscaría a Goku para que cumpliera su promesa.


	2. De cómo es que se casaron sin amarse

El Rey Ox-Satán dio la orden de que nadie le dijera a Chi-Chi la verdad acerca de la partida de Kumiko, solo que sin más había "salido corriendo" del reino.

Chi-Chi estaba desconcertada cuando su padre le contó que su doncella había tomado la "sorpresiva" decisión de marcharse, supuestamente no le dio más explicaciones porque tenía "algo urgente que atender" y le era imposible seguir haciéndose cargo de la instrucción de la Princesa.

Chi-Chi por supuesto que no creyó del todo la historia que le contó su padre, pues Kumiko no era de las personas que salieran corriendo cuando algo no va bien, por el contrario, ella era una Guerrera con honor y su comportamiento le resultó extraño.

Aún así, por lo que hubiese sido, Chi-Chi se sintió defraudada y abandonaba por su mujer, su grande amor. Tomó algunas cosas y partió hacía Kame House con el fin de que el Maestro Roshi le diera el paradero de Goku. Aunque sus intenciones no eran las de "recordarle" su compromiso, sino más bien, explicarle las cosas y hacerle entender que ella no quería casarse con él, y con suerte, Goku mismo se lo diría a Ox-Satán, ya que ella apostaba a que a él también se le hiciera extraño eso del matrimonio y de que en realidad resultó ser un buen amigo a pesar de conocerse poco.

Y por supuesto, que en el camino iba a buscar a Kumiko, esto no se podía quedar así. No después de que se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma, de que sellaran su amor. Por la noche, abandonó el castillo, dejándole a su padre una nota que decía:

_"Querido Padre, antes que nada discúlpame por hacer las cosas de esta forma. Voy a buscar yo misma a Goku. Por favor espera a nuestro regreso para que nos pongamos de acuerdo. Con amor: Chi-Chi"_

Leyendo esto, el Rey se colmaba de felicidad al ver el arrojo de su hija para buscar al hombre que sería su esposo, así que dejó que ella sola se encargara de las cosas, sin sospechar de las dobles intenciones de su hija.

Chi-Chi viajaba en la yegua compañera de toda su vida, una hermosa hembra de raza Brabante de melena y botines blancos con cuerpo café. Un ejemplar que fue obsequiado a Chi-Chi en su cumpleaños No. 5 y a la que llamó "Gala".

Cuando llegó al décimo pueblo, por fin un aldeano le pudo dar razón de Kumiko…

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Buen día señor!… Disculpe usted, pero quisiera hacerle una pregunta si no es mucha molestia…

**Aldeano:** Claro señorita, dígame usted ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

**Chi-Chi:** Mire, estoy buscando a una mujer muy bonita, joven, de piel morena, cabello rizado largo color caramelo y tiene ojos verde esmeralda. Normalmente anda ataviada con un chitón y me parece que ha estado viajando en un carruaje. Lo que necesito saber es sí la ha visto…

**Aldeano:** ¡Oh, claro que sí! Ella apenas pasó por aquí hace tres días…

**Chi-Chi:** (una sonrisa monumental se hizo en su rostro) ¡QUE ALEGRÍA! ¡¿DIGAME, LE DIJO A DÓNDE SE DIRIJIA?!

**Aldeano:** Si, me dijo que regresaba a su tierra, a Escitia.

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Escitia? Nunca me dijo el nombre de su tierra natal ¿Sabe sí está muy lejos de aquí?

**Aldeano:** ¿Lejos? Ja, ja, ja señorita, ese lugar queda del otro lado del mundo… Se tardaría meses en llegar ahí a caballo.

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Oh ya veo!... Pero entonces ella no debe de estar muy lejos, ¡Tendré que darme prisa para darle alcance!

**Aldeano:** Espere señorita… Disculpe el atrevimiento pero… ¿Acaso la amazona le prometió algo?

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Eh, amazona? ¿Qué significa eso?

**Aldeano:** Vaya, como lo sospeché… usted no sabe de la raza de esa mujer…

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Por favor dígame lo que sabe!

**Aldeano:** Mire, usted es joven y por eso me atrevo a decírselo… Las amazonas son un pueblo de mujeres que viven en la región de Escitia. Son educadas para ser guerreras y son muy cerradas con respecto a sus costumbres, pero se sabe que no salen de sus territorios a menos que necesiten reproducirse o de que sean prófugas… En todo caso señorita, ellas solo acostumbran enamorarse de mujeres de su misma raza, así que sí usted tuvo algo que ver con ella, será mejor que la olvide. Usted no es una amazona, así que no la tomará en serio…

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Pero qué disparates está diciendo? ¿De dónde saca que yo y ella tenemos algo? ¡ATREVIDO!

**Aldeano:** Señorita discúlpeme, pero sus ojos son tan transparentes como el agua de las altas montañas, además… su "amiga" no se encontraba sola… estaba en compañía de otra mujer amazona. Están viajando juntas.

**Chi-Chi:** (abriendo los ojos y con la voz temblorosa) ¿Qué es lo que dice?

**Aldeano:** Por favor escúcheme, yo conozco a las amazonas desde hace mucho tiempo por negocios y estas suelen enamorar a las jóvenes como usted, pero como le decía, no son serias… ellas solo se establecen con las de su misma raza.

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Ah sí?... Pues eso está por verse… Aprecio su ayuda buen hombre… Hasta luego… ¡Vamos Gala, corre!

Algunas millas más adelante, las amazonas viajaban juntas. Después de dejar el reino de Ox-Satán, Kumiko se encontró a Hestia en las afueras de Ginger Town. Hestia era una preadolescente y por lo tanto, más imprudente… Había salido de Escitia porque escuchó que en un lugar llamado Capital del Norte estaba por celebrarse un torneo de Artes Marciales y decidió participar en él.

Kumiko al no tener a un punto específico a dónde dirigirse (eso de que regresaba a Escitia era una mentira) y al ver que Hestia carecía de las más absoluta prudencia, decidió llevarla hasta el Torneo, y no tiró la posibilidad de participar sí el premio era una buena cantidad de dinero. Hestia, una niña de piel tan blanca que se le podían contar una a una todas sus venas, un cabello lacio de color negro azulado muy corto como si lo hubiese hecho misma con su espada y los ojos grises casi transparentes… pero lo que más impresionaba de ella, es que a pesar de tan solo tener 13 años, ya contaba con un metro con setenta y cinco centímetros de estatura, lo que contrastaba con el aspecto infantil pero trabajado de su atlético cuerpo, haciéndola ver más como un muchacho, que como una señorita.

No era precisamente el tipo de mujer que le gustara a Kumiko, además su corazón en ese momento estaba invadido de la presencia de Chi-Chi, estaba tan adentro que de solo recordar aquella noche juntas, su sexo se excitaba. Por momentos se planteaba la posibilidad de regresar, enfrentar a Ox-Satán y robarse a Chi-Chi para que comenzaran una vida juntas, pero su sueño se esfumaba al recordar que Chi-Chi no era una simple mujer, que era una Princesa con responsabilidades y un reino a sus costados. Un reino que Kumiko suponía, ella amaba y estaba dispuesta a todo por él.

Al llegar a la Isla Encantada, se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se realizaban las inscripciones del Tenkaichi Budōkai No. 23, y Hestia quien no estaba tan experimentada con los viajes, se quedó realmente sorprendida con la modernidad de la ciudad y con los peleadores que estaban en el lugar. Kumiko sabía que este torneo no era apto para alguien con su nivel de pelea, ya que ella al haber entrenado con Kame-Senin, era mucho más fuerte que sus compatriotas y además, tenía la ventaja de saber usar el Ki, algo que las amazonas hasta ese momento no conocían, así que tanta pregunta de Hestia se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera monserga para Kumiko.

Siendo así, Kumiko no se inscribió, y decidió solo observar a Hestia para saber el nivel que tenían las actuales amazonas.

Los organizadores anunciaron el comienzo de las preliminares y la gente se abarrotaba a las afueras del pabellón. Kumiko se las ingenió para meterse sin ser descubierta, no era una gran hazaña, así que junto a Hestia, observaba las pelas cuando un grupo de muchachos llamaron su atención.

Se trataba de tres chicos con un Gi anaranjado, dos altos y uno pequeño, así como un extraño tipo con tres ojos acompañado de un enano flotante con aspecto infantil. Kumiko estaba por acercarse a observarlos mejor cuando de pronto sintió una presencia familiar. La amazona se quedó petrificada cuando se dio cuenta de que Chi-Chi estaba en el Torneo y también se había acercado al chocante grupo. No alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían, pero notaba que Chi-Chi estaba enfadándose. De pronto, como una revelación, se dio cuenta de que el chico traía en su Gi el emblema de la tortuga, el cual era con el que se reconocían los alumnos del Maestro Roshi. En ese momento, Kumiko supo que ese muchacho era el famoso Goku.

De pronto quiso desaparecer, morir en el acto o que cayera un rayo… No podía ser peor, la mujer que amaba estaba ahí frente a ella, hablando con el que probablemente sería su esposo. Así que espero a que Chi-Chi se retirara, coincidiendo el momento con el primer combate de Hestia, así que apretando sus puños camino directamente hacía ellos, con la intención de ponerle en claro a ese individuo la situación… pero justo a unos cinco metros antes de llegar, un brazo se le apareció frente a la cara.

Kumiko volvió su cabeza hacía la derecha para encontrarse con un hombre de piel verde, turbante blanco en la cabeza, orejas puntiagudas, un traje azul índigo y una capa con hombreras. La amazona sintió más rabia al no saber la razón por la que el sujeto le impedía el paso, así que haciendo gala de su florido vocabulario, lo increpó:

**Kumiko: **¡Hey estúpido!¡¿Se te ofrece algo o solo eres un maldito chismoso?!

**Hombre Verde: **(sin bajar el brazo) Escúchame bien tonta mujer, sí tienes algún problema con Goku, tendrás que tomar tu turno. Yo tengo el número uno.

La mujer se quedó sorprendida de que ese hombre supiera sus intenciones. El hombre verde al ver que ella solo lo observaba con cara de no entender absolutamente nada, la tomo del brazo y le puso la otra mano en la frente. Kumiko intentó zafarse, pero entre el miedo, la sorpresa y el sutil, pero fuerte Ki que el individuo emanaba, optó por dejarse.

**Kumiko: **¡Oye estúpido duende súper desarrollado! ¿Acaso estás leyéndome la mente?

**Hombre Verde:** Mi nombre, niña boba… es EL GRAN MAJUNIA… y tú solo eres una pobre infeliz que huye de los problemas… Aunque debo de reconocer que eres fuerte, no tienes el nivel para vencer a Goku y reclamarle a tu mujer.

Acto seguido, la soltó y la amazona se quedó muy desconcertada por las palabras de aquel peleador que no era ordinario.

**Kumiko:** ¿De verdad me leíste la mente?

**Majunia:** (Rompe en carcajadas y cruza sus brazos) Mira, por sentir desprecio hacía Goku me agradas, así que sí te esperas a la batalla final del torneo donde planeo "vencer" a Goku, te puedes ir con tu mujer tranquilamente.

**Kumiko:** ¿Cómo que planeas "vencerlo"? (haciendo el ademán de las comillas con las manos)

**Majunia:** Sí, eso que piensas…

**Kumiko: **Pero, ¿Qué no se supone que sí lo "vences" de esa forma te descalifican?

**Majunia:** Eso no me importa… Ya te dije, ahora haz lo que quieras.

Majunia se dio la vuelta y se fue. Kumiko se quedó pensando, después de todo no era tan mala idea. Hestia llegó por detrás y le reclamo que no estuviera presente en su primera pelea, que por supuesto había ganado, pero al ver el semblante de preocupación de su amiga, le insistió en que le contara su problema. Kumiko asintió y le dijo a Hestia todo el lío con Chi-Chi y lo del hombre verde. Hestia también apoyó el consejo de esperar a que terminara el torneo para ver sí Majunia lograba sacar a Goku del juego, y si él no podía… ellas eran dos.

El torneo continuó sin contratiempos y al finalizar las preliminares, las semifinales quedaron así:

Ten Shin Han vs Hestia

Goku vs La Peleadora Anónima

Krillin vs Majunia

Shen vs Yamcha

Los nervios de Kumiko estaban de punta al ver los resultados, pues no comprendía porqué Chi-Chi se presentaba con ese nombre, ahora no estaba segura de las verdaderas intenciones que tenía… Tal vez, también ella quería "vencer" a Goku, aunque eso era completamente imposible, porque aunque Chi-Chi había entrenado y era una chica más fuerte que las del promedio, nunca le enseño a usar su Ki y su rival era todo un experto según lo había constatado en la plataforma de combate. Además Chi-Chi le había comentado que Goku era un niño muy noble y en algunas cosas, hasta ingenuo y que realmente ella lo apreciaba como un buen amigo. La pobre Kumiko se sentía al borde del abismo con tanta confusión.

Los organizadores del evento anunciaron que comenzarían los combates en la arena que estaba dispuesta para que la gente pudiera observar las batallas, así que todos los peleadores se reunieron en la salida a la plataforma. Kumiko decidió dejar de esconderse y así acompañó a Hestia a la preparación de su siguiente combate.

Los siete peleadores ya se encontraban reunidos ahí cuando las dos mujeres se acercaron. Hestia miraba furibunda a Ten Shin Han, sus ansias de pelear la estaban consumiendo. Kumiko entonces, cargó su mirada sobre Chi-Chi quien estaba contemplando al público que estaba afuera. La Princesa al sentirse observada, volvió su cabeza y su corazón dio un brinco tan grande, que pensó que se iba a desmayar al ver a su amada en ese lugar. Chi-Chi se acercó corriendo y se frenó unos dos pasos antes de chocar con Kumiko. Con la mirada se entendieron y ambas se apartaron lo suficiente para no ser escuchadas y observadas. Al estar solas, Chi-Chi se lanzó a los brazos de Kumiko e intentó darle un beso, pero al no sentirse correspondida, se alejó y con el ceño fruncido comenzaron a discutir.

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Oye, ¿No crees que la que debería de estar molesta soy yo?!

**Kumiko:** Pues no lo creo, veo que por fin tu padre podrá cumplir su sueño de verte casada con ese inútil.

**Chi-Chi:** No sabes lo que estás diciendo… además veo que tu ya tienes una mejor compañía, ¡y que malos gustos por cierto!

**Kumiko:** (con los brazos cruzados) Pues para que te informes, ella no es nada mío, es menor que tu y no me gustan tan altas.

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Porque te fuiste? ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara?

**Kumiko:** No, tú no hiciste nada. Por el contrario, que diera yo por estar contigo (relajando sus brazos).

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el asunto urgente que tienes que atender que hizo que salieras corriendo del Castillo?

**Kumiko:** Uffff… Así que eso fue lo que te dijo tu padre…

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Qué? Dime la verdad…

**Kumiko:** Bueno, pues resulta que uno de los consejeros nos vio haciendo el amor y le fue con el chisme a tu papá. Así que antes de que te despertarás me mando llamar y me corrió del castillo, con la amenaza de que si volvía, me mataría.

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Y tú muy obediente no?

**Kumiko:** ¿Pues qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué retara a todos los soldados y te robara?

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Claro que no, no seas tonta! Por lo menos pudiste haber encontrado la forma de decírmelo… ¿O acaso es que no quieres establecerte conmigo porque no soy de tu raza?

**Kumiko:** ¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías? Claro que no… Sí de algo estoy segura es de que Te Amo, pero seamos honestas, tú no eres una chica ordinaria, eres una Princesa y tienes un deber con tu Reino, ¿No me digas que no te importa?

**Chi-Chi:** Claro, un reino que no voy a gobernar sino mi esposo… A mí nadie me preguntó qué es lo que yo quiero, así que una semana después de que te fuiste, decidí ir con el Maestro Roshi para que me dijera dónde estaba Goku y así poder explicarle nuestra situación. Yo estaba apostando a que él lo entendiera y me ayudara a convencer a mi padre de desistir de esa absurda boda, y también salí para buscarte… pero un aldeano me dijo que estabas con otra mujer de tu raza y que muy probablemente solo estabas jugando conmigo, y ya que tú no te dignaste a decirme nada de tu partida, me quedé con esa idea.

**Kumiko:** ¿Y ese aldeano era muy tu amigo o porqué le creíste esa basura?

**Chi-Chi:** Pues ni tan basura porque en efecto, estás acompañada de otra amazona.

**Kumiko:** Vaya, así que ya lo sabes… Bien, soy una mujer de raza amazona, tu padre también lo sabía y aun así me dio el trabajo de doncella con la condición de que nunca te dijera nada acerca de nosotras, creo que en el fondo él ya sabía que su hija no era precisamente la Princesa modelo que esperaba te convirtieras.

**Chi-Chi:** O sea que todos sabían todo y la única ciega era yo…

**Kumiko:** Bueno pues, algo así… Y bien, ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos fugamos o te casas con Goku y te regresas a tu casa?

**Chi-Chi:** No, espera… tengo una mejor idea, pero necesito que confíes en mi.

**Kumiko:** Mmm, escucho…

**Chi-Chi:** Kumiko, mi padre siempre ha tomado las decisiones que cree que son buenas para mí, y no puedo reprocharle eso. Aún así, creo que merezco la herencia que me dejó mi madre para poder hacer MI vida, pero él no me la va a dar sí no me caso. He estado hablando con Goku y el pobre no tiene ni idea de quién soy, menos se acuerda de la promesa que le hizo a mi padre, pero por lo que veo, él sigue siendo muy, pero muy ingenuo y en lo único que piensa es en pelear y comer… Así que pensé que podría casarme con él, recibir la herencia, divorciarme y entonces cada una tendría su capital para hacer nuestra vida juntas… ¿Qué te parece?

**Kumiko:** ¡Ah sí claro!... ¿y tu papá va a permitir que te divorcies para que el reino se quede sin Rey?

**Chi-Chi:** Kumiko, no me subestimes… mi padre sabe que Goku no sería un buen Rey, él es un guerrero no un político. Yo estoy segura de que mi papá no quiere un sucesor, sino un HOMBRE para mí. Tú lo acabas de decir, él sabe que no me atraen los chicos desde que era pequeña.

**Kumiko:** Oye, ¿y en tu brillante plan no has pensado que Goku va a querer lo que todos los hombres quieren de una mujer si se convierte en tu esposo?

**Chi-Chi:** Ja, ja, ja, ya te dije que Goku es ingenuo como no te imaginas, te aseguro que él no piensa en eso.

**Kumiko:** No, eso sí no te lo creo…

**Chi-Chi:** De verdad… Mira, ahora que salgamos a pelear, planeo decirle mi verdadera identidad y ya verás que lo que te digo es verdad. Él será el esposo perfecto para mí plan.

**Kumiko:** Chi-Chi… espero que de salir tu plan como lo dices, no te arrepientas de lo que vamos a hacer… No es muy correcto que digamos.

**Chi-Chi:** Lo sé, y lo siento por Goku… pero creo que al terminar todo esto sí le explicamos el porqué de las cosas, no se enfadará. Yo te aseguro que es el hombre más noble sobre la tierra.

**Kumiko:** Bueno, pues siendo así, creo que no tengo otra opción, aunque… bueno, tengo que decirte algo importante para que tu plan funcione.

**Chi-Chi:** ¿De qué se trata?

**Kumiko:** Resulta que el tipo de la cara verde viene con la intención de matar a Goku, así que creo que debes de advertirle si no quieres quedarte viuda antes de casarte.

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

**Kumiko:** Él me lo dijo, el muy idiota puede leer la mente… Es más, me recomendó que me esperara al final del torneo para que tú y yo nos pudiéramos ir juntas sin problemas.

**Chi-Chi:** N-no, no puede ser… está bien, tendré que decírselo después de nuestro combate.

**Kumiko:** ¿Y no me vas a dar una recompensa después de esta importante información?

**Chi-Chi:** Por supuesto…

Enseguida, Chi-Chi se acercó a ella abriendo sus labios… Kumiko la tomó por la cintura y sus bocas quedaron completamente unidas… Sus lenguas se frotaban y a cada suspiro, ambas se apretaban más… Hasta que una voz las interrumpió.

**Goku:** Disculpa que te interrumpa Peleadora Anónima… Pero ya va a empezar nuestro combate…

Ambas mujeres se soltaron y miraron a Goku con tal espanto como si hubiesen visto un fantasma… Pero Goku no parecía sorprendido de haberlas visto besándose.

**Goku:** ¿Me escuchaste?

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Eh? ¡Claro que te escuché, ya voy! ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada con mi prima?! ¡Tienes muy malos modales!

**Kumiko:** (pensando_) "¿Tu prima…?"_

**Goku:** De verdad lo siento, pero es que ya van tres veces que nos llaman y nos van a descalificar…

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Ash de acuerdo… anda vamos ya! (comienzan a caminar hacía la entrada de la plataforma)

**Goku:** Por cierto, ¿Oye tu eres amiga de esa chica que se llama Hestia verdad?

**Kumiko:** Sí, ¿Por?

**Goku:** Es que me sorprendió lo fuerte que es, venció a Ten Shin Han de una manera asombrosa y eso que no sabe usar su Ki. Por ser una chica, Ten se confió y le dio una paliza jajaja. Creo que sí ella entrena como es debido puede volverse aún más fuerte.

**Chi-Chi y Kumiko:** ¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEE!?

**Goku:** Jajajaja sí, eso creo… Cuando termine el torneo me gustaría hablar con ella para presentarle al Maestro Roshi, ¿Crees que se pueda?

**Kumiko: **No hace falta, yo misma la llevaré… También soy alumna de Kame-Senin.

**Goku: **¿En serio? Vaya eso no me lo esperaba… Bueno, platicamos cuando termine el combate ¿te parece?

**Kumiko: **Si claro, como tu digas…

Así, Chi-Chi y Goku caminaron hacía la plataforma y una vez arriba, fueron presentados con todas las formalidades. El combate comenzó y Chi-Chi se propuso hacer la mejor de sus actuaciones…

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Eres un canalla, te juro que nunca te perdonaré por lo que me hiciste!

**Goku:** Oye, no sé de que me estás hablando… ¿No será que me estás confundiendo con alguna otra persona de tu pueblo?

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Cállate, por supuesto que no! ¡¿Tú eres Goku o no?!

Mientras Chi-Chi espera recibir un Oscar por la magnánima actuación que estaba realizando, Kumiko atendía a una vanagloriada Hestia tras bastidores. Al comenzar su combate, Ten Shin Han no quiso usar su fuerza porque aunque no lo parecía, a su oponente la habían presentado como una mujer, así que en un intento de ser caballeroso, bajó la guardia y Hestia al darse cuenta se lanzó sobre él tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que al proyectarle una patada en el estomago lo dejó doblado, así ella le propino una serie de golpes en el rostro y en un acto reflejo, Ten la sujetó de las manos, la levantó y la dando un giro, la lanzó pretendiendo sacarla de la plataforma… Pero Hestia con un rápido reflejo, logró caer en la orilla y se quedó por un momento recostada de frente. Ten pensó que la había lastimado, así que se acercó para ayudarla y en ese momento, Hestía lo tomó por la cabeza con sus fuertes piernas y haciendo una pirueta lo alzó y lo arrojó contra la barda que delimitaba al público, cayendo el hombre en el pasto y perdiendo así la batalla.

El combate entre Chi-Chi y Goku se hacía más intenso y golpe a golpe, Kumiko confirmaba la asombrosa ingenuidad de Goku. Más fue su sorpresa cuando Chi-Chi le gritoneo a Goku que hace mucho tiempo él le había prometido que ella sería su esposa, y ante la mirada atónita de todos, Goku se volvió para preguntar a sus amigos que era una esposa. Los demás le explicaban a gritos a Goku de lo que se trataba el matrimonio y el pobre al saber que eso significaba que tenían que vivir juntos para toda la vida, cambió su semblante de preocupado a aterrado y se preguntaba porqué él había hecho semejante cosa. A Chi-Chi lo que en realidad le molestaba era que él no la recordara, así que lo instigó para que la venciera y solo así le diría su nombre. Goku por fin le lanzó una corriente de aire a presión provocando que Chi-Chi saliera volando y cayera fuera de la plataforma. Kumiko quiso correr a auxiliarla, pero Hestia la detuvo comentando que dejara que la Princesa manejara la situación. Chi-Chi estaba sentada en el pasto sobándose la cabeza del golpe que había recibido, mientras Majunia observaba todo desde lo alto de la entrada de la arena.

Por fin la chica se levantó y le dijo que ella era Chi-Chi, la hija de Ox-Satán. Goku no podía creer que hubiera cambiado tanto, al grado de no reconocerla. También en ese momento recordó la promesa que le hizo al Rey de tomar a su hija por esposa cuando fueran adultos… Aunque por absurdo que parezca, Goku le dijo a Chi-Chi que sí recordaba su promesa, pero que él aceptó porque pensaba que "tomar esposa" era compartir un tipo de comida. Kumiko no daba crédito de la bochornosa situación… pensaba para sí misma que no podía existir en el mundo un tipo tan tonto como el que su amada pretendía llevar al altar. Cuando Chi-Chi escuchó esto, por un momento pensó que su plan se vendría abajo ya que la promesa era falsa, pero el chico, atendiendo a sus valores, tomo valor y le dijo que como sea que hubiese sido, él le había prometido que serían esposos y no pensaba faltar a su palabra, así que acercándose a la Princesa, soltó la pregunta:

**Goku:** ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Chi-Chi al ver su plan consagrado, se emocionó tanto que gritando dijo "Siiiiiiiii" y se colgó del brazo de él, pegándole los pechos al brazo. Goku se sintió muy incomodo y le pidió que se alejara un poco, ya que le era difícil caminar estando tan juntos.

En el torneo, además de los amigos de Goku, se encontraba un peleador que a simple vista se veía como un humano común y corriente… Pero se trataba del mismo Kamisama que había tomado el cuerpo prestado de ese hombre para enfrentar a su sobrino, el hijo de su parte malvada… Pikoro Daimakú.

Kamisama al escuchar que Goku iba a casarse, recordó que cuando estuvo en el Templo Sagrado bajo su entrenamiento, hubo una ocasión en la que el chico no tenía deseos de entrenar, lo cual era muy extraño viniendo de él.

Un día, Goku se levantó como de costumbre, muy temprano para comenzar con los ejercicios de calentamiento, así que se metió a la ducha y mientras se pasaba la barra de jabón por el cuerpo, sentía algo extraño… Como si de pronto la sensibilidad la tuviera maximizada.

Conforme avanzaba el día, se iba sintiendo más incomodo hasta el grado de detener el entrenamiento. Salió del salón y se sentó en el patio recargado en una palmera. Mr. Popo, el ayudante de Kamisama, fue a ver qué le ocurría y cuando se acercó vio que el chico tenía la cara roja y la respiración se le escuchaba cortada.

**Mr. Popo:** Gokus, ¿Te sientes bien?

**Goku:** Déjame por favor Mr. Popo, quiero estar solo.

**Mr. Popo:** Pero te ves mal, voy a avisarle al Kamisamas para que vea que te ocurre.

**Goku:** (ya con un tono enfadado) ¡NO!, ya te dije que no… solo déjenme solo…

Acto seguido se levantó y se fue a su dormitorio. Mr. Popo lo siguió ya que nunca lo había visto comportarse de ese modo, y justo cuando Goku entró, aventó la puerta y le puso el cerrojo. Mr. Popo se dio la vuelta para ir en busca del Dios de la Tierra, pero él ya estaba parado detrás y habiendo presenciado todo, le dijo a su ayudante que lo dejara solo, que necesitaba descansar, así que ambos se retiraron y dejaron que Goku resolviera su problema solo.

Adentro, Goku se sentó en la cama y no sabía qué era lo que lo tenía tan molesto… Por fin se acostó, daba vueltas de un lado a otro y de pronto, comenzó a sentir que hacía demasiado calor. Se quitó el Gi quedando solo en ropa interior y se volvió a recostar en la cama. Otra molestia llegaba para fastidiarlo… una sensación de que su pene quería "levantarse" lo consternó. No se atrevió a quitarse la trusa, pero al voltearse y sentir el roce de una almohada con su miembro, se le erizó el cabello y usando sus instintos, se acomodó boca abajo colocándose la almohada en la entrepierna y comenzó a frotarse moviendo las caderas arriba y abajo. La sensación que tenía era algo nuevo, pero le estaba gustando. Conforme fue incrementando la velocidad, su pene pedía salir, así que por fin se desnudo y no sabía que pensar al ver su miembro erecto, así que solo siguió con el delicioso masaje… Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más delirante. Trataba a toda costa de evitar los gemidos, pero llegó un momento en que ya no pudo y los dejó salir… Se asió con fuerza de la cabecera de la cama con una mano y con la otra se dedicó a tocarse el pene hasta que de pronto, su cuerpo se tensó… las piernas le temblaban y el sudor corría por su espalda… Una sensación de placer infinito inundó su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo, un líquido blanco salió de la punta de su pene… Se dejó caer consternado, pero a la vez feliz de haber descubierto el placer.


	3. En el Torneo y en el Amor, todo se vale

Al día siguiente de la agitada noche de Goku, este se presentó a su entrenamiento con tal vitalidad, que Kamisama comprendió que el pequeño había dejado de ser un niño y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba sí esto cambiaría su forma de ser tan especial. Esto ocurrió aproximadamente un mes antes del torneo y ahora, para su alivio Goku estaba por contraer matrimonio y su carácter no había cambiado, así que finalmente, se pudo sentir satisfecho con su alumno.

Hestia temblaba de la emoción al ver que su próxima pelea sería con Goku, incluso le prometió a Kumiko que de tener la oportunidad, acabaría con él para que su amor con Chi-Chi pudiera realizarse, a lo que la amazona mayor le recomendó que en vez de hacerse ilusiones baratas, se preparara para su primer derrota, ya que su oponente era de un nivel inalcanzable.

La preadolescente amazona se hirió por los cometarios de su amiga. Ya había llegado muy lejos para dejarse vencer, además si no lograba ganar el Torneo, su futuro estaba en peligro porque contaba con el dinero del primer lugar para poder sobrevivir y dedicarse por completo a un verdadero entrenamiento. Hestia en realidad se había fugado de Escitia, porque a su edad las amazonas tienen prohibido salir de sus tierras sin compañía, pero cuando pidió permiso para ir al Torneo, la Matriarca se lo negó rotundamente argumentando que ninguna amazona tenía la necesidad de demostrar su fuerza, además claro, de que tan solo tenía 13 años por muy alta que estuviera. Siendo así, el hambre de Hestia de pelear y conocer el mundo, la llevó a dejar su pueblo y comenzar sola su camino, comprendiendo que ahora ya no podría volver sí se equivocaba. Ese era el precio para las desertoras, nunca más podrían regresar a la comunidad y sus nombres serían olvidados por todas.

La tercer batalla entre Krillin y Majunia por fin comenzó. Goku y Kumiko corrieron al frente para no perder detalle de cada movimiento. Realmente no tuvieron tiempo de charlar, porque de inmediato Krillin dio una gran demostración de los resultados de su entrenamiento, poniendo a Majunia en algunos aprietos. Mientras los combatientes hacían gala de un gran intercambio de golpes, Goku miraba con asombro a aquel sujeto tan extraño. Aunque sentía que su Ki emanaba energía maligna, había algo más que lo intrigaba. Su mirada profunda, sus afilados dientes, su perfecta piel verde y esas manchas color salmón que destacaban en sus brazos. No cabía duda de que aquel hombre, era el hijo de su antiguo rival, el Malvado Pikoro Daimaku, pero este tenía el rostro más refinado, era mucho más alto y su presencia era imponente, además de ser más poderoso.

Hestia comentaba con Chi-Chi el combate mientras Kumiko solo se limitaba a observar impresionada de la fuerza de Majunia. No estaba segura pero de alguna forma, también sentía el Ki maligno del sujeto. Pensaba que sí las cosas se ponían feas, las tres deberían de huir lo más rápido posible, así que las alerto para que estuvieran listas. Claro que Hestia repeló, pero ante la mirada autoritaria de Kumiko, no le quedó más remedio que ceder.

La cavilación de Goku fue interrumpida cuando Majunia literalmente alargo su brazo casi tres metros para coger a Krillin quien estaba en el extremo opuesto. Tomándolo de una pierna lo lanzó al cielo y le propinó tantos golpes que al caer y no moverse pensó que lo había matado. Krillin finalmente se incorporó y cantó su rendición antes de acabar gravemente herido. Goku corrió a auxiliar a su amigo, y en una ola de aplausos ambos salieron semi-victoriosos. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de los peleadores, Hestia corrió y sacó un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre del rostro de Krillin, diciéndole que no importaba su derrota, aún así lo que había hecho era sorprendente. Goku miró enternecido a Hestia, a pesar de su aspecto varonil, podía ser era una chica muy dulce.

El cuarto combate entre Shen y Yamcha comenzó. De primera vista, Shen parecía torpe y la gente murmuraba cómo era posible que hubiera llegado tan lejos, incluso Chi-Chi decía que tal vez el tipo era un infiltrado de los productores para darle morbo al Torneo, pero Goku y Kumiko sabían, o mejor dicho sentían que no era un hombre ordinario.

Yamcha comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado de que le tocara pelear con ese hombre tan débil, incluso lo invitó a atacar primero, acción de la que pronto se arrepentiría pues Shen en una compleja combinación de movimientos absurdos, tropezó y al caer, le dio una fuerte patada en el costado haciendo que Yamcha se sorprendiera de su fuerza. Después, el Lobo del Desierto intentó propinarle una patada, pero Shen se agachó dándole un cabezazo en salva sea la parte causando una ola de carcajadas en el público y la pena ajena de Bulma. Shen por fin se lanzó en un ataque maestro golpeando a Yamcha de tal forma que lo obligó a usar su mejor técnica, el Sōkidan. Por desgracia, este no fue suficiente, ya que al descuidar su defensa, Shen aprovecho para darle un golpe en el pecho y sacarlo de la plataforma. Transcurriendo la pelea, Goku se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre, era nada más ni nada menos que su maestro, el Dios de la Tierra: Kamisama. El anunciador dio la noticia de que darían un descanso de media hora para el siguiente combate: Hestia contra Goku.

Krillin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaos decidieron ir con el Maestro Roshi para comentar los combates, mientras que Goku decidió quedarse al darse cuenta de que era observado por su siguiente oponente. Para Chi-Chi y Kumiko, media hora era suficientes para "ir a comprar ollas y sartenes" (ajá).

Al irse todos, la joven amazona se acercó a Goku. Su actitud había pasado de lo dulce a lo amargo. Lo retaba con la mirada pero no lograba quitarle la sonrisa.

**Hestia:** ¿Qué no se cansa de reír? (con los brazos en forma de jarra)

**Goku:** ¿Eh? Ja, ja, ja creo que no

**Hestia:** Espero que usted no se vaya a confiar como su amigo, ya vio la fuerza que tengo ¿Verdad?

**Goku:** Sí, y no esperes que sea tan amable como Ten Shin Han.

**Hestia:** ¡Pues que bueno que lo aclara porque yo no tendré piedad de usted!

Goku sonreía y no comprendía bien como una chica tan ruda podía ser al mismo tiempo dulce. La miró detalladamente y de pronto sospechó porqué ella le causaba esa ternura.

**Goku:** Oye dime la verdad ¿Cuántos años tienes?

**Hestia:** ¡¿Cómo dice?! Pues… tengo…. ¡18! la mínima para participar.

**Goku:** No, no me mientas… Yo tengo 18 años pero tú no… te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

**Hestia:** (agachando la cabeza y casi en un susurro) esteeee… 13…

**Goku:** ¿Eh? Creo que no te escuché bien… ¿Dijiste 13?

**Hestia:** Si

**Goku:** P-pero, eres una niña… No lo puedo creer… eres tan alta que a simple vista no se te nota…

**Hestia:** Si, eso es lo que me dicen, ¡Pero no por eso crea que me va a ganar!

**Goku:** Ja, ja, ja, también te enfadas rápido, ya vi que eres muy fuerte pero ¿Te digo algo? Podrías incrementar tu poder si entrenas como es debido.

**Hestia:** ¿Lo dice en serio?

**Goku:** ¡Claro!, mira antes de mi pelea con Chi-Chi hablé con tu amiga y le comenté que me gustaría presentarte al Maestro Roshi, él fue mi Sensei hace unos años, y creo que es el indicado para enseñarte a usar el poder de tu Ki. Aunque no se porqué no te ha llevado con él porque me dijo que ella también fue su alumna.

**Hestia:** ¡Ah! Lo que pasa es que apenas tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos… (En realidad era solo un mes).

**Goku:** Ya entiendo… Pero entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría ir con él? Sí quieres yo puedo hablar con tus padres para que te den permiso.

**Hestia:** ¡Por eso no hay problema!, yo no tengo padres y sí quiero ir… ¡Lléveme por favor¡

**Goku:** ¿No tienes padres?

**Hestia:** No.

**Goku:** Vaya…

**Hestia:** ¿Acaso le parece extraño? No tengo deseos de contarle lo que pasó con ellos…

**Goku:** No para nada, es que… pues yo tampoco tengo padres. Tuve a mi abuelito hace mucho, pero al morir él tuve que criarme solo hasta que conocí a mi mejor amiga Bulma.

**Hestia:** Y ahora hasta va a casarse…

**Goku:** Ja, ja, ja tienes razón…

Ambos se sonrieron, se miraban a los ojos y sin sospecharlo, se formó un lazo entre ellos que duraría para toda la vida.

El anunciador indicó que era momento de subir a la plataforma, así que Goku poniendo su mano en el hombro de Hestia, le hizo un ademan con la cabeza de que debían ir a su combate. Ambos caminaron y estando ya de frente, se saludaron y tomaron sus posiciones.

El gong indicó el inicio de la pelea y sin pensarlo, Hestia atacó con una combinación de sus mejores golpes y patadas, pero Goku los paraba con suma facilidad. La chica comenzó a frustrarse al ver que su oponente no recibía daño alguno, por el contrario, él parecía que lo disfrutaba. Goku por fin le propino un suave golpe en el estómago ocasionando que se encorvara y escupiera saliva… cayó hincada y se llevaba ambas manos al abdomen. La rabia comenzó a apoderarse de ella y cuando Goku intentó darle una patada, Hestia reaccionó rápido y lo detuvo, se levantó y acumulando todas sus fuerzas, ira y rencores en un solo golpe, le estrelló el puño en la cara causando que saliera disparado con un hilo de sangre en la boca.

Goku casi se cae de la plataforma, pero gracias a su técnica de levitación, pudo conservar el equilibrio. Asombrado y adolorido por el golpe, volvió sus ojos a Hestia quien se encontraba parada mirándolo furibunda y apretando los puños de tal manera que parecía que se haría daño. Goku comprendió que dentro de esa niña tierna, habitaba también una feral guerrera dispuesta a todo, solo le faltaba entrenamiento.

Aún así, Goku no pensaba perder, así que volvió a atacar… Al acercarse, se tomaron de las manos para medir sus fuerzas, pero obviamente Hestia estaba perdiendo, así que dio un paso adelante y le propinó un cabezazo a Goku que hizo que la soltara. De inmediato él se incorporó y en un parpadeo se colocó detrás de ella tomándola por el cuello con el brazo, atrapándola en una llave que buscaba su rendición.

Hestia perdía rápido la respiración y le daba codazos en los costados a Goku pero él no se inmutaba ante eso. Al sentir que la vista se le nublaba y las piernas se le doblaban, con la mano le indicó al Anunciador que se rendía. Goku la soltó y ella quedó en sus cuatro extremidades tratando de recuperar el aire. Él se hinco en una rodilla y le puso una mano sobre la espalda.

**Goku: **Lo siento, creo que te lastimé… pero sí quieres ser una guerrera debes de poder soportar esto y más.

Hestia alzó la cara hacía su lado izquierdo para mirarlo y él le devolvió una sonrisa y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella aceptó y estando de pie, el público enloquecía en aplausos para los dos y salieron de la plataforma tomados de la mano.

Kumiko y Chi-Chi por fin regresaban de "sus compras" con una sonrisa que hasta a Goku le pareció extraña y más porque no traían nada, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Entonces, la batalla entre Shen y Majunia estaba anunciándose. El Maestro Roshi y los demás peleadores quienes se encontraban en el público durante la batalla, se acercaron a la entrada:

**Mtro. Roshi:** ¡Goku!, veo que tu entrenamiento con Kamisama ha dado grandes frutos…

**Goku:** ¡Maestro Roshi! Qué bueno que vino hacía aquí, quiero pedirle por favor que entrene a Hestia, tiene mucho potencial.

**Mtro. Roshi:** Si me doy cuenta… y ¿Qué dice ella?

**Hestia:** (haciendo reverencias) Sí por favor Maestro, acépteme como su alumna, haré todo lo que me pida.

**Mtro. Roshi:** Hace mucho que decidí ya no tener alumnos… Pero como Goku me lo pide haré una excepción, te entrenaré.

**Goku:** ¡Muchas gracias Maestro Roshi! Ya verá que ella será una gran peleadora…

**Hestia:** ¡Sí, prometo que daré todo para alcanzar los niveles que usted me pida!

**Kumiko:** (Quién escuchó la conversación, pero Roshi no la había visto) ¡Oye viejo Roshi! Más te vale que no intentes pasarte de listo con ella…

**Mtro. Roshi:** ¡La bella Kumiko! ¡Pero agradable sorpresa mujer, no esperaba que volviera a verte! Veo que cada vez te pones más hermosaaaaa je, je, je…

**Kumiko:** No te hagas el chistoso… Te advierto que dónde te pases de listo con ella me las pagarás.

**Goku:** Hey cálmate… el Maestro Roshi podrá ser mañoso, pero no se atreverá a serlo con una niña de trece años… ¿Verdad Maestro?

**Mtro. Roshi:** ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Trece años?

**Hestia:** (Sonrojada) S-si… ¡pero ya casi cumplo los catorce!

**Kumiko:** Bueno, pues estás advertido.

Todos abandonaron la conversación cuando la pelea entre Shen y Majunia comenzó. Hablaban en un idioma muy raro y todos se preguntaban la verdadera identidad de Shen. Goku por fin se decidió a contarles que ese hombre era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Dios de la Tierra y que el otro sujeto, era el hijo de Pikoro Daimaku, la parte malvada que Kamisama expulsó de su cuerpo para ser aceptado como Dios y al que el mismo Goku había vencido hace apenas tres años.

Shen sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña botella con un signo grabado con la intención de encerrar a Majunia con una técnica llamada Mafuuba, ya que si lo eliminaba, al haber sido antes un solo individuo, ambos morirían. El Dios comenzó su técnica muy seguro de que tendría éxito, pero no contaba con que Majunia había nacido con todo el conocimiento de su padre y aunque en realidad sólo tenía tres años de existir, ya era todo un experto en las peleas y había encontrado la forma de revertir el Mafuuba.

Así lo hizo y la esencia de Kamisama quedó encerrada en su propio frasco quedando el cuerpo que había tomado prestado tirado en el piso. Al acercarse el Anunciador y cerciorarse de que Shen no estaba muerto, comenzó el conteo y le dieron la victoria a Majunia.

Cuando regresó al área de peleadores, Goku lo intercepto exigiéndole que le entregara la botella, pero Majunia comenzó a burlarse y en un acto fuera de lo común, se llevó el frasco a la boca y se lo tragó. Goku sintió una rabia infinita, pero estaba decidido, la pelea final sería entre ellos dos y entonces encontraría la forma de sacarle el frasco. Después de limpiar el piso de la plataforma, Goku y Majunia subieron mientras todos los demás se dispusieron a observar el combate final desde el área de peleadores.

Ya estando frente a frente, Goku observaba a Pikoro… Dentro de sí sentía una emoción difícil de describir porque él era muy fuerte… Pero dentro de eso había algo más que le llamaba la atención. Goku pensaba que a decir verdad, Pikoro Jr. era algo así como ¿Guapo? No sabía sí esa era la palabra que buscaba pero no podía detenerse a preguntarse porque pensaba eso. Por parte de Pikoro al nacer con el odio engendrado hacía Goku, solo pensaba en que por fin vengaría la muerte de su padre y entonces podría hacer realidad la misión que se le había encomendado: Gobernar el mundo y comenzar una era llena de maldad y muerte.

Siendo así, ambos comenzaron la pelea haciendo gala de sus habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Golpes, patadas y bolas de energía fueron lanzadas por ambos hasta que Pikoro decidió mostrarle a Goku una de sus más grandes técnicas: El Chou Kyoshin Jutsu con la que su masa muscular se agranda hasta alcanzar la estatura de un gigante. Goku tramando un plan, provoca a Pikoro para que se haga mucho más grande hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una montaña (así lo dice la serie, yo qué?). Goku usa un Kamehameha para impulsarse y entrar en la enorme boca de Pikoro y al estar en su garganta comenzó a golpearlo provocando que el malvado sintiera asfixiarse. Finalmente logró escupirlo y ya afuera, Goku les muestra a los demás que sacó el frasco donde estaba encerrada la esencia de Kamisama, le lanza el frasco a Ten Shin Han quien abrió la tapa para liberar al Dios.

Pikoro recuperó su tamaño normal y estaba sorprendido con el arrojo de Goku al meterse en su cuerpo. La batalla fue tan brutal que el público salió corriendo al saberse vulnerable. Bulma, Ulong, Puar, Lanch y el Anunciador se unieron a los demás para cubrirse de los ataques, la plataforma ya se encontraba destruida. Goku ya bastante herido, lanzó un ataqué que dejó a Pikoro enterrado en la tierra en un profundo cráter. Todos celebraban la victoria, pero en ese momento, Pikoro se incorporó y lanzó un rayo de energía por la boca que atravesó el pecho de Goku dejándolo casi inconsciente.

Chi-Chi estaba horrorizada por la sangrienta escena y se refugiaba en los brazos de Kumiko, así como Bulma en los de Yamcha. Hestia, Ten Shin Han y Krillin en un intento de ayudar a Goku corrieron hacía el lugar donde estaba tirado, pero él los detuvo con un grito ordenándoles que no se metieran porque de lo contrario, el Anunciador lo descalificaría. Kumiko no podía creer que Goku aún estuviera pensando en sí perdía o ganaba el Torneo, así que le indicó a Chi-Chi y a Hestia que era hora de marcharse de ese lugar.

**Hestia:** ¡¿Está loca?! ¡No podemos irnos! ¿Qué tal que necesita que lo ayudemos después?

**Kumiko:** ¿Pero qué disparates estás diciendo mocosa? ¿Qué no ves que la cosa es grave?

**Hestia:** Por eso no puedo irme, sí ustedes quieren háganlo, pero yo me quedo.

**Kumiko:** ¡Mocosa imprudente! ¡Chi-Chi vámonos!

**Chi-Chi:** N-no creo que sea lo mejor…

**Kumiko:** ¿Qué dices?

**Chi-Chi:** Hestia tiene razón… será mejor que nos quedemos. ¿Qué caso tendría haber venido hasta aquí para salir huyendo?

**Kumiko:** Pero Chi-Chi ese hombre va a matar a Goku, y después lo hará con nosotros…

**Chi-Chi:** No sí podemos ayudarle… Kumiko, recuerda que después de todo, Goku es mi amigo de la infancia.

Kumiko al escuchar estás palabras de su amada, desistió de la idea de huir y se preparó mentalmente para el peor escenario. Finalmente, Goku haciendo un esfuerzo fuera de cualquier imaginación, venció a Pikoro dándole un certero golpe con la cabeza, quedando este fuera del lugar donde estaba la plataforma y así, el Anunciador le dio la victoria a Goku. El hombre verde después de ese ataque, ya no pudo levantarse.

Todos se dirigieron hacia donde Goku y entonces un personaje que estaba hasta ese momento escondido, se apareció para darle a Goku una semilla Zensu, la cual tiene la cualidad de curar las heridas y devolver la energía en menos de un minuto. Se trataba de Yajirobe, el alumno del maestro Karin, otro de los Sensei de Goku. Todos se encontraban alrededor de él felicitándolo por la victoria, pero Kamisama tenía en mente otra cosa. Se acercó a Pikoro quien ya no podía moverse y en un intento de acabar con él, pensó en darle el golpe de gracia. Goku se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, pero reaccionó rápidamente y logró detenerlo.

**Kamisama:** Pero Goku, ¿Qué haces? Esta oportunidad no la tendremos, debemos eliminarlo

**Goku:** No Kamisama, déjalo vivir… Sí intenta algo, yo estoy aquí para vencerlo, pero por favor no lo mates.

**Kamisama:** Es cierto que te has vuelto fuerte, pero se de lo que fue capaz su padre y es muy peligroso.

**Goku:** Se que no me vas a creer, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que él no es tan malo…

**Kamisama:** ¡No digas tonterías Goku!, él es miembro de la familia del mal, es perverso.

**Goku:** (Ya enfadado) Si quieres matarlo, primero tendrás que vencerme…

**Kamisama:** Goku, no hagas esto por favor…

**Goku:** Sí el muere, tu también compartirás su suerte.

**Kamisama:** Lo sé, pero ya vendrá otro Dios a suplir mi lugar.

**Goku:** ¿No te das cuenta de que lo que te digo es verdad? Él no es como su padre, sí fuera así, hubiera matado a todos ustedes y no lo hizo, solo se concentró en nuestra batalla.

Kamisama al escuchar esto, se dio cuenta de que Goku tenía razón. En realidad tuvo varias oportunidades para matarlos a todos y sin embargo, no lo hizo, así que finalmente, le dio la razón a su alumno.

**Goku:** ¡Yajirobeeeee! ¡Dame otra semilla Senzu por favor!

**Yajirobe:** Ahí te vaaaaa…

**Goku:** Pikoro, come esto… sanará tus heridas para que puedas marcharte.

Todos se horrorizaron al ver esto. Kumiko comenzaba a dudar del plan, Goku le parecía muy extraño y no se sentía cómoda con la idea de Chi-Chi se casara con él solo para tener su herencia. Pikoro se levantó y enfrentando a Goku, le advirtió acerca de la estupidez que acababa de cometer y encima lo amenazó de que un futuro cercano, se volverían a encontrar y entonces levantó el vuelo hacía el horizonte. Goku con su eterna sonrisa, lo vio partir y dentro de su corazón, sentía que efectivamente se volverían a ver.

Habiéndose marchado Pikoro y estando la situación más relajada, las preguntas comenzaron.

**Bulma:** (hablando muy bajo) Oye Goku, ¿De verdad te piensas casar con Chi-Chi?

**Goku:** Sí claro Bulma, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

**Bulma:** Bueno, es que… no lo sé, apenas se conocen… y esa mujer que está con ella ¿Quién es?

**Goku:** Se llama Kumiko y es su prima, ¿Tiene algo malo?

**Bulma:** No, claro que no… es que después de tantos años, de verdad deseo que estés bien.

**Goku:** Claro que lo estaré, no te preocupes…

**Bulma:** De acuerdo… ¡Escuchen todos! ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

**Goku:** Pues yo me muero de hambre…

**Hestia:** Yo igual…

**Chi-Chi:** Yo también quiero comer algo…

**Mtro. Roshi:** ¡Pues no se diga más! Vamos a comer, yo invito.

Y así todos se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante. Después de arrasar con todo el menú, Bulma, Yamcha y Puar se despidieron, así como Ten Shin Han y Chaoz. Después de una pequeña discusión, El Maestro Roshi, Krillin, Ulong, Lanch y Hestia también se marcharon, aún con la renuencia de Kumiko, pero Goku le prometió que todo estaría bien. Finalmente, los restantes decidían a dónde ir.

**Goku:** Y entonces Chi-Chi ¿Vamos a ir con tu papá?

**Chi-Chi:** Sí, tenemos que decirle nuestro compromiso.

**Kumiko:** ¡Ah ya veo!, entonces yo me iré a Escitia.

**Chi-Chi:** No empieces otra vez con eso, tú vendrás con nosotros.

**Kumiko:** Sí claro… ¿Y tu padre me va a recibir con las puertas abiertas o qué demonios piensas?

**Chi-Chi:** Claro que no, a lo que me refiero es que tu nos puedes esperar en uno de los pueblos mientras Goku y yo encontramos una casa para los tres.

**Kumiko:** ¿O sea que estás pensando que vamos a vivir los tres juntos? (Goku solo miraba a una y otra sin decir nada)

**Chi-Chi:** Si… ¿Acaso piensas abandonarme otra vez?

**Kumiko:** No, pero… ¿No sería un poco extraño?

**Chi-Chi:** De que hablas, pues eres "mi prima", no voy a permitir que andes por ahí sin un hogar.

**Kumiko:** ¿Y tú qué dices Goku? ¿Aceptarías que yo viva con ustedes?

**Goku:** ¿Eh? Por supuesto… No es extraño, cuando estaba con el Maestro Roshi vivíamos muchas personas. Lo que me parece extraño es que no quieras ir con Ox-Satán ¿Qué no se llevan bien?

**Chi-Chi:** Justo de eso quería hablarte Goku. Mira, Kumiko y mi padre tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte hace unos meses y mi papá la corrió del Castillo, por eso ella no puede volver, pero yo de verdad la quiero mucho. Ella me ayudó cuando murió mi madre y desde entonces hemos sido muy apegadas, por eso no quiero que se vaya.

**Goku:** ¿Tu madre murió? Lo siento… ¿Estaba muy enferma verdad?

**Chi-Chi:** Sí, y pues me quedé sola hasta que llegó Kumiko. Por eso quiero pedirte de favor que cuando vayamos al castillo no le cuentes a mi papá que ella está conmigo porque se va a enfadar mucho e intentará separarnos de nuevo.

**Goku:** No se preocupen, no le diré nada… solo espero que puedan arreglar las cosas algún día.

**Kumiko:** No lo creo, pero gracias por tu comprensión.

**Goku:** Oye Chi-Chi ¿Pero para que necesitamos buscar una casa sí yo tengo una? Ahí podríamos vivir los tres sin problemas, es pequeña pero podría construir más habitaciones para que estemos más cómodos ¿Que les parece?

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Es cierto!... ¿Es en dónde me dijiste que vivías con tu abuelo?

**Goku:** En la Montaña Paoz.

**Kumiko:** ¿La Montaña Paoz?

**Goku:** Es muy bonita, ya verán que les va a gustar… Es más… Kumiko si quieres puedes de una vez quedarte ahí mientras Chi-Chi y yo vamos con Ox-Satán, así te irás acoplando.

**Kumiko:** Mmm, no me parece mala idea.

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces, partamos hacía allá!

Los tres se subieron al carruaje de Kumiko, y pasaron a ver a la Yegua de Chi-Chi que la había dejado a cargo de unos campesinos, no se la podía llevar en ese momento, pero prometió regresar. Goku pensó que esa forma de viajar era muy lenta, así que le pidió a Kumiko que guardará su transporte en la cápsula y llamó a la nube Kinton. Al principio Goku se preocupó de que Kumiko no pudiera subir, ya que la nube estaba hecha para que solo las personas de buenos sentimientos la abordarán, pero ambas mujeres sin problema lo lograron. Estaban un poco apretados, las dos chicas estaban sentadas al frente abrazándose y Goku atrás solo cuidando de que no perdieran el equilibrio.

Una vez dejado a Kumiko en la Montaña Paoz, los comprometidos fueron con Ox-Satán, quien bramaba de alegría al ver que su hija por fin contraería matrimonio. Apenas habían pasado dos días de su llegada, cuando su padre decidió celebrar la boda. A Goku le hubiera gustado invitar a sus amigos, pero todo fue muy repentino. Al otro día, Chi-Chi le dijo a su padre que se marcharía con Goku a su casa a hacer su nueva vida. A Ox-Satán no le cayó muy bien la noticia, él quería que se quedaran ahí, pero Chi-Chi le dijo que ella quería estar tranquila con su esposo. Y entonces, ella tocó el tema de la herencia:

**Chi-Chi:** Papá, por cierto… ¿Recuerdas la herencia que me dejó mi mamá?

**Ox-Satán:** Sí claro, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

**Chi-Chi:** Es que me gustaría que me la dieras, tu sabes que Goku es un guerrero y pues no me gustaría estar a merced de lo que él me dé, además necesitamos comprar algunas cosas para nuestra casa.

**Ox-Satán:** Pero entonces ¿No le dieron a Goku el dinero del primer lugar en el Torneo?

**Chi-Chi:** Aún no se lo han dado, dicen que como el lugar quedó destruido, hasta que reparen todo le darán el premio.

**Ox-Satán:** Bueno… Pero sólo te daré el 10% para que puedan comenzar, lo demás te lo daré cuando tengan su primer hijo…


	4. La pulsión sexual y el amor se unen

Bulma conducía su lujoso auto con dirección a la Corporación Cápsula. Yamcha se encontraba recostado en el asiento trasero y dormía ya que el Torneo lo había dejado exhausto, Puar por igual. Brief cavilaba acerca de cómo es que conoció a Goku… Ese día que casi lo atropella e incluso después le vació una nueve milímetros y el pequeño coludo ni se inmutaba. Después cuando la salvó de las garras del General Blue… El pequeño Goku que ahora era un hombre bastante atractivo estaba a punto de casarse, eso es lo que más le sorprendía, pues siendo ella mayor pensó que le ganaría el camino al altar, además de que él no pensaba en esas cosas, sólo le interesaban las actividades que lo llevaran a ser un guerrero más fuerte. Incluso se cuestionaba porqué sería con Chi-Chi que a su parecer no era muy bonita que digamos.

A lo lejos divisó una cafetería y siendo ella adicta a trabajar largas horas cuando tenía un proyecto en mente, el café se había convertido en su gasolina para resistir. Decidió pasar por un delicioso café de moca con crema batida y chispas de chocolate, necesitaba además de la cafeína, azúcar porque el viaje era largo y a Yamcha no le gustaba manejar. Se estacionó y entró al local… el joven que atendía era justo como a ella le gustaban, delgado y de facciones muy finas, así que se sonrojo y el empleado se dio cuenta.

El chico sin vacilar, comenzó el coqueteo. Bulma sentía que tenía mariposas revoloteándole el estómago y se ponía nerviosa pero hacía caso omiso de las miradas que el chico le lanzaba, ella no era de esas chicas fáciles, además de que no venía sola. Y en efecto, Yamcha apareció de pronto detrás de ella y la miraba con ojos fulminantes:

**Yamcha:** Bulma, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

**Bulma:** ¿Pues qué no ves? Comprando café.

**Yamcha:** (notablemente molesto) No sabía que comprar café fuera tan divertido…

**Bulma:** ¿De qué estás hablando?

**Yamcha:** ¡No te hagas, estoy viendo cómo te le insinúas a este sujeto!

**Bulma:** ¡Claro que no! ¡¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías?!

**Yamcha:** ¡Cállate y súbete al auto!

**Bulma:** ¡Pero qué te pasa! ¡No me hables de esa forma!

**Yamcha:** ¡Y encima te pones digna, ven para acá!

La sujeto del brazo y llevándola a jalones al auto, la sambutió en el asiento del copiloto y tomó él el volante. Así manejó varios kilómetros y Bulma solo se limitó a ver el paisaje de su lado de la ventana sin decir nada. Más que molesta, estaba consternada por la actitud de Yamcha. Puar mucho menos se atrevió a decir algo, él realmente le tenía a Yamcha más que respeto… miedo.

Mientras tanto… Goku y Chi-Chi se despedían de Ox-Satán. Ella ya había preparado todas sus cosas en una capsula, así que sin problemas se montaron de nuevo en la nube Kinton y salieron rumbo a la Montaña Paoz. En el camino, Chi-Chi trataba de encontrar la manera más "amable" de decirle a Kumiko que su padre no le daría su herencia completa hasta que tuviera su primer hijo, sabía que eso no le iba a gustar así que su preocupación fue más que evidente.

**Goku:** ¿Pasa algo Chi-Chi?

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Eh?, no nada…

**Goku:** Pero te ves muy seria. Sí te sientes mal dímelo y paramos un rato.

**Chi-Chi:** No, no es eso Goku… Es que, no esperaba que mi papá decidiera que la boda fuera tan pronto.

**Goku:** Bueno, ahora que lo dices, a mí también me pareció algo extraño. Me hubiera gustado invitar a mis amigos…

**Chi-Chi:** Sí, desde luego… Eso fue muy descortés de mi Padre… Dime ¿Bulma es como tu hermana mayor?

**Goku:** Pues, sí… algo así… ella fue la segunda persona que conocí. Yo la quiero mucho… También al Maestro Roshi y a Krillin, ellos son como mi familia.

**Chi-Chi:** Oye Goku, ¿y nunca sentiste algo más que amistad por Bulma después de estar tantos años juntos?

**Goku:** ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

**Chi-Chi:** Digo que sí Bulma te gusta como mujer… ¿Qué sientes cuando la vez?

**Goku:** ¿Eh? Pues… no se… no te entiendo…

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Ay Goku por Kamisama! Bulma es una mujer H-E-R-M-O-S-A, no me digas que no sientes nada cuando la vez… ¿Nunca te han dado ganas de darle un beso o de acariciarla?

**Goku:** ¡Claro que no! ¡Además me mataría sí lo intento!

**Chi-Chi:** Ja, ja, ja, Goku veo que no has cambiado en nada…

En la Montaña Paoz, Kumiko investigaba la casa de Goku. Era una sola habitación con espacio para… nada. Según estimaba, Chi-Chi y Goku tardarían en regresar por lo menos un mes en lo que se casaban y decidían vivir en la casa de Goku. Se sentía nerviosa, no sabía que esperar. Para mantener su mente ocupada, comenzó a limpiar la pequeña casa, pero sabía que ahí ni de broma estarían cómodos los tres.

Kumiko siempre había sido una mujer precavida, así que en sus viajes siempre procuraba hacerse de cosas que después le fueran útiles y dentro de sus montones de capsulas tenía tres casas… Eligió la mediana, con tres dormitorios, sala, comedor, cocina y un baño enorme con jacuzzi y la puso al lado derecho de la casa más pequeña.

Después se propuso hace una hortaliza, así que comenzó a arar la tierra y en esos momentos se cuestionaba cómo es que ella, una amazona había aceptado el "plan" de una adolescente… realmente eso de vivir los tres juntos era una locura… Pero ya había dejado pasar tantas oportunidades de encontrar al amor de su vida por anteponer a la prudencia, que no pensaba desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Después de todo, Goku comenzaba a caerle bien.

Cinco días después de que Kumiko comenzó con la remodelación, Goku y Chi-Chi llegaron de donde Ox-Satán. La Amazona al sentir sus ki acercarse, muy sorprendida salió corriendo a la puerta y ellos apenas venían acercándose en la nube kinton:

**Kumiko:** ¡Holaaaaaa!

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Kumiiiiiiiii queridaaaaaa¡

Goku solo alzaba su brazo saludándola y cuando la nube aterrizó, Chi-Chi de un brinco se bajó y corrió a abrazar a Kumiko al mismo tiempo de que le decía cuanto la había extrañado. Goku sin prestarles atención, miraba asombrado la casa que la trigueña había "construido" y también la hortaliza que estaba en vías de ser sembrada.

**Goku:** Kumiko, ¿Tú sola hiciste todo esto?

**Kumiko:** Sí, ¿No te agrada? Es para los tres…

**Goku:** No, no es eso… es que creí que yo debía de construir la casa…

**Kumiko:** Ja, ja, ja yo no la construí… ya la tenía en una cápsula… Sólo la saqué.

**Goku:** Bueno, pero entonces es tuya…

**Kumiko:** Pero te acabo de decir que es para los tres…

**Goku:** Es que… no quiero que pienses que soy un aprovechado… Mi deber es cuidar de ustedes no ustedes de mí.

**Kumiko:** Mira Goku, a partir de que vivamos los tres juntos, vamos a ser una familia, y los miembros de una familia se cuidan entre sí. El que tú seas "el hombre" no quiere decir que tengas que cargar con toda la responsabilidad. Todos debemos de tener un papel para que esto funcione, solo es cuestión de organizarnos. ¿Te parece?

**Goku:** (Sorprendido) ¡Aaaahhhh ya entiendo! ¿Entonces yo tendré mis responsabilidades en la casa?

**Kumiko y Chi-Chi:** Así es…

**Goku:** Y cuando las termine… ¿Puedo ir a entrenar?

**Kumiko:** (pensando que hablaba con un niño) Ja, ja, ja claro que sí…

**Chi-Chi:** Entonces, vamos adentro…

**Kumiko:** Ja, ja, ja claro pasemos, con las preguntas de Goku nos quedamos en la puerta… la comida está lista.

**Goku:** ¿Comidaaaaaaa? ¡Qué bueno porque me muero de hambre!

Chi-Chi y Goku se sentaron mientras Kumiko les servía la comida… Goku estaba extasiado por el olor de las ollas, no sabía bien que era pero se veía delicioso. Ya mientras hacían la sobremesa, comenzó la segunda tanda de preguntas:

**Kumiko:** Chi-Chi ¿Y tu padre que dijo de la boda? ¿Cuándo se van a casar?

**Chi-Chi:** Ya sabes cómo es él, impaciente como sí no hubiera un mañana…

**Kumiko:** Ajá… ¿y entonces? ¿Será pronto?

**Goku:** ¿Pronto? Sí ya nos casamos…

**Kumiko:** ¡¿Quéeeeeeeee?!

**Chi-Chi:** Mi padre y sus imprudencias…

**Kumiko:** ¡Oh por Kamisama!… De verdad Chi-Chi que tu padre tenía prisa por verte casada… ¿Así que eso significa que ya se van a quedar verdad?

**Chi-Chi: **Sí, ya no vamos a regresar con mi papá. Sí acaso iremos a visitarlo, pero sólo un día y nada más.

**Kumiko: **Y de "lo otro" ¿qué pasó?

**Chi-Chi:** Nada todavía… Tenemos que hablar de ello después.

**Kumiko:** De acuerdo… Siendo así… Goku, déjame mostrarte tu habitación.

**Goku:** ¿Tendré mi propia habitación? ¡Qué bien!

Al pasar un mes de estar los tres juntos, la rutina de la familia Son era sencilla. Por las mañanas Kumiko levantaba temprano a los dos jóvenes y cada quién se encargaba de asear su habitación. Goku siempre terminaba primero, así que se bañaba y salía a hacer un poco de ejercicio, mientras que Kumiko y Chi-Chi se bañaban juntas y después se dedicaban a preparar el desayuno. Ya que terminaban, Goku se salía a entrenar y no regresaba hasta la tarde, a menos que quisiera comer algo especial de la Montaña Paoz, que en ese caso tenía que ir a cazar y rogarle a Kumiko para que lo cocinara.

En la ausencia de Goku, las dos mujeres le dedicaban tiempo a su relación. La amazona tenía una gran cantidad de libros, era toda una erudita en la astronomía y le enseñaba a Chi-Chi a leer las constelaciones. Todo lo que la Princesa preguntaba era respondido por su amada, era sorprendente que supiera tantas cosas. Pero lo que mejor sabía, y eso era lo que a Chi-Chi más le gustaba, era la forma tan dulce y pasional de hacerla llegar al orgasmo.

Justo después de cumplirse el primer mes de su nueva vida, Goku comenzó a sentir ansiedad. Se preocupó porque esa sensación ya la había tenido antes… Fue en cuando estaba en el Templo de Kamisama y tuvo que detener su entrenamiento por la falta de concentración que "esa sensación" le producía. Pudo evadir su estado durante tres días, pero al cuarto comenzaba a sentirse molesto, al grado de que Chi-Chi se dio cuenta. Ya lo había llamado tres veces para desayunar y el no salía de su cuarto, así que lo fue a buscar, tocó la puerta y como no le contestó, la entreabrió para hablarle.

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Goku?, ¿No vas a venir a desayunar?, ya te llamé tres veces…

**Goku:** (en un tono muy serio) Sí te escuché pero no tengo apetito, gracias.

**Chi-Chi:** (¡¿Goku no tiene hambre?!) ¿Te sientes bien? No te has levantado aún…

**Goku:** No, no me siento bien, solo quiero estar solo… déjame por favor.

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Pero te duele algo?

**Goku:** ¡No, solo déjame solo! (y se tapó la cabeza con las cobijas).

Chi-Chi cerró la puerta y fue de inmediato a decirle a Kumiko lo que estaba pasando. Ambas regresaron y la mayor abrió de nuevo la puerta para investigar qué es lo que le ocurría a Goku. Él aún estaba completamente tapado con las cobijas, así que ella se sentó en la cama y trató de destaparlo, pero el chico se aferró. No quería que lo vieran "en esa situación".

**Goku:** ¡Ya basta Kumiko! ¡Qué no entienden que quiero estar solo!

**Kumiko:** ¡No nos iremos hasta que nos digas que rayos te pasa!

**Goku:** ¡No les incumbe!

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Claro que sí! No digas tonterías… ¿Que tal que estás enfermo?

**Kumiko:** (diciéndole a Chi-Chi con un ademan que se calmara) Goku, escucha… No es normal que estés así… Déjame ver que es lo que te pasa… Dime sí te duele algo…

Goku al escuchar la voz calmada de Kumiko, por fin cedió y se destapó la hasta la cintura. Tenía las mejillas rojas, respiraba más rápido de lo normal y tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Kumiko le puso su mano en la mejilla para corroborar sí tenía fiebre, pero Goku se volteó buscando tocar sus dedos con la boca, entonces la amazona supo de lo que trataba y rápidamente alejó la mano.

**Kumiko:** Uuuffff… Goku, ¿Ya antes te habías sentido así?

**Goku:** S-si.

**Kumiko:** ¿Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

**Goku:** C-creo que si… ¿es con la mano verdad?

**Kumiko:** Sí… Te dejaremos solo… anda Chi-Chi vayamos a la capital a dar un paseo.

**Chi-Chi:** (cayendo en cuenta de lo que ocurría) Por supuesto…

Las chicas se fueron dejando a Goku tirado en la cama ardiendo en deseo sexual. Su pene ya estaba erecto pero era prisionero del apretado bóxer, así que se sacó las cobijas y la ropa interior para dejarlo salir y masturbarse más cómodamente. Tomó su miembro con la mano derecha y comenzó a subir y bajar la delgada capa de piel, sintiendo como al aumentar la velocidad, éste se ponía más duro. Conforme iba concibiendo el placer recorrerle la espina dorsal, una imagen venía a su mente… una imagen reciente… un recuerdo… el recuerdo de aquel enemigo al que le perdonó la vida dándole una semilla senzu… su abdomen rosado… su piel verde… su estatura… sus fuertes brazos… sus blancos colmillos… su profunda voz… sus garras… su olor… No lo soportó más… ahí venía otra vez esa explosión deliciosa en sus testículos que subía y salía por la punta de su pene… Al llegar al punto máximo del placer, entre los gemidos solamente pudo decir un nombre: Pikoro.

Una vez que recobró la conciencia, se dio cuenta de que las cobijas quedaron manchadas de "aquello blanco que le salió", por lo que las quitó y las votó en la lavadora. Aún no pasaba del medio día, así que se bañó rápido para salir a distraer su mente y aprovechar la mañana. Se fue en la nube hasta un barranco donde en el fondo corría un hermoso río. Se sentó recargado en una piedra… su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, quería saber qué era eso que le pasaba… el porqué lo sentía… Y al parecer Kumiko tenía sus respuestas.

Pikoro siempre estaba atento al Ki de Goku. Sabía que andaba holgazaneando porque no había ningún incremento notable. Pero esa mañana lo notó distinto… algo raro pasaba porque su Ki subía y bajaba… Goku estaba nervioso y con esta sospecha, decidió ir a ver qué ocurría.

Habiendo nacido con las designas de su Padre, eliminar a Goku y hacer del mundo un lugar lleno de maldad, Pikoro se cuestionaba porqué debía de seguirlas, después de todo, a su parecer el mundo era un lugar bello y tranquilo. Por otro lado, Goku era un guerrero poderoso y el sólo hecho de pensar en eliminarlo y quedarse solo no le era del todo agradable. Teniendo todo el conocimiento que su Padre adquirió durante su larga vida, no veía la lógica en destruir para obtener poder. Este debía de adquirirse con el entrenamiento y las peleas e hizo de esa consigna, su ideología de la vida.

A Goku le gustaba el sonido del río, muchas veces iba a ese lugar a meditar… Pero en esta ocasión, "esa sensación" no lo dejaba poner su mente en paz… ahí venía de nuevo ese cosquilleo en la entrepierna… No comprendía porque otra vez… Pero dejó de luchar y se rindió nuevamente ante su necesidad de tocarse.

Pikoro lo había encontrado y vio a Goku sentado junto al río. Le parecía extraño que por solo estar ahí su Ki estuviera tan alterado. Él ocultó el suyo para poder observar lo que estaba tramando, y en una oportunidad, saldría a pedirle la revancha.

Goku comenzaba a agitar la respiración… Entonces sin más comenzó a frotarse el pene por encima del pantalón… Echó su cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos… se sentía tan bien que se desató el cinturón, se bajó un poco los pantalones y nuevamente con la mano comenzó a masajearse… Conforme iba sintiendo el calor inundar su cuerpo, nuevamente los recuerdos de su pelea con Pikoro regresaron para acompañarlo en su delirio… Entonces llegaron los gemidos acompañados por el nombre de aquel que le producía ese infinito placer _P-pikoro… Oh! Pikoro… Por Kami… Pikoro… Como deseo que estuvieras aquí…_ Su espalda se arqueaba cada vez más hasta que por fin salió de nuevo "aquella cosa blanca" sin siquiera sospechar que era observado a lo lejos por el objeto de su deseo.

En ese momento, Pikoro no sabía si bendecir o maldecir la agudeza de su oído. Había escuchado cada palabra de Goku mientras se masturbaba. Evidentemente sabía lo que "su enemigo" estaba haciendo pero no comprendía el porqué su nombre salía a colación… o tal vez es porque no quería comprenderlo. Su Padre nunca tuvo relaciones sexuales, pero sabía de lo que se trataba y que estás podían darse hombre/mujer, mujer/mujer o hombre/hombre, para ello no había limitantes. El tener sexo no le parecía algo importante o indispensable… pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que, de dársele la oportunidad, sería con otro hombre.

Habiendo quedado satisfecho, Goku se arregló el pantalón y se levantó. Su estomago comenzaba a rugir exigiendo comida, así que llamó a la Nube Kinton, se subió y se fue. Pikoro se quedó ahí cavilando… Recordaba que la primera vez que lo vio se sorprendió de lo mucho que había cambiado. A como tenía impregnada la imagen del mocoso, el joven hombre que estaba frente a él distaba mucho de ello y en realidad, se veía MUY bien. Pronto, Pikoro se dio cuenta de que su pene se estaba endureciendo, por lo que emprendió la retirada, sin sospechar que a partir de ese momento, Goku se convertiría en el protagonista de sus sueños.

Las chicas se habían ido a la ciudad en el auto de Kumiko y en el trayecto Chi-Chi estaba muy callada, algo raro ya que una de sus características era el hablar y hablar y hablar…

**Kumiko:** (Al volante) ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ahora no vas a hablar?

**Chi-Chi:** Lo que pasa es que… Nunca me imaginé ver a Goku de esa forma… Yo siempre lo consideré demasiado ingenuo.

**Kumiko:** Pues ya ves que no… Además ¿Qué esperabas? Es HOMBRE y como sea su cuerpo tiene necesidades… El problema es que rayos vas a hacer cuando se entere de lo que realmente es un matrimonio… ¿Lo vas a complacer?

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Claro que no! ¡No digas tonterías!

**Kumiko:** Pues ve pensando entonces que pretexto le vas a dar… ¡Diablos, sabía que esto era una locura!

**Chi-Chi:** ¡¿Aaaahhh síiiiiii?! ¡Pues entonces para que aceptaste!

**Kumiko:** ¿Cómo que por qué? (frenando el auto bruscamente) ¿Qué no te lo he demostrado lo suficiente? Porque TE AMO… pero escúchame bien: desde un inicio tu plan me pareció un absurdo. No le vi ningún sentido el que quisieras casarte solo para tener una herencia que por cierto ni me has dicho que pasó con ella. Yo te puedo dar todo lo que necesites, pero también entiendo que quieras tener tus propias cosas… Además sabía muy bien en lo que me estaba involucrando y no me arrepiento, solo quiero que sepas, que sí las cosas no salen bien, no debes de preocuparte, yo me encargaré de darle solución, nunca te dejaré sola… ¿entiendes?

**Chi-Chi:** (con los ojos llenos de lágrimas) Kumiko, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… Te amo tanto…

Y se lanzó a los brazos de su guerrera a llorar… Kumiko le acariciaba el cabello consolándola, después de todo, las decisiones que Chi-Chi había tomado no eran fáciles, se requería de bastante valor para salir de su cómoda vida y buscar su camino. Las chicas regresaron a casa por la tarde noche encontrando a Goku sentado tranquilamente viendo la televisión.

**Goku:** ¡Hola chicas!, ¿Cómo les fue en su paseo?

**Chi-Chi:** Bien… ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Ya estás mejor?

**Goku:** (agachando un poco la cabeza) ¿Eh? A pues… Yo ya estoy bien… ¿De casualidad trajeron algo de comer?

**Kumiko:** (dándose cuenta de que Goku quería evadir el tema) Sí por supuesto… ¿Conociéndote el apetito como crees que no vamos a traerte algo de comer? Anda, siéntate en un momento te sirvo.

**Goku:** Gracias Kumiko, eres muy amable… Oye Chi-Chi…

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Sí dime?

**Goku:** (acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano) Perdóname por hablarte de esa forma… Estuvo muy mal lo que hice. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder…

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Oh Goku!… no te preocupes… Hay ocasiones en los que se tienen días malos… no pasa nada.

**Goku:** Gracias… me sentía muy mal por haberte tratado así… Te juro por la memoria de mi abuelito que no lo volveré a hacer.

Mientras Kumiko calentaba la comida, veía enternecida la imagen de Goku pidiéndole disculpas a Chi-Chi y sonreía porque estaba confirmando, que el chico aún siendo un guerrero tan fuerte, era capaz de expresar la pureza de sus sentimientos. Ese hombre era todo un enigma.

Habiendo pasado cerca de quince días de aquel incidente, Pikoro estaba de muy mal humor porque el fastidioso de Goku aparecía en sus sueños y no lo dejaba descansar apropiadamente. La misma noche del encuentro, soñó que llegaba al lugar donde Son estaba sentado y parándose frente a él solo se limitaba a observar cómo se masturbaba… entonces Goku le pedía que se acercara y él, obedeciendo se inclinaba poco a poco hasta que sus narices quedaban pegadas… podía sentir la respiración agitada del humano y sin pensarlo, con sus labios tocaba los de él… Ahí se despertó con una tremenda erección que tuvo que entrenar a la media noche para calmarse.

Conforme iban pasando los días, los encuentros en sus sueños se volvían más duraderos y excitantes. En el último sueño, lo que podía recordar es que se encontraba encima de él abrazándolo y penetrándolo mientras Goku gemía y lo miraba a los ojos pidiéndole que no se detuviera. Pikoro acostumbraba dormir sentado y cruzado de pies y manos… Cuando despertó, sintió mojado su traje en la entrepierna… había eyaculado soñando con Goku, su mente estaba confundida… ¿Porqué de todos los hombres del mundo tenía que ser precisamente él quien despertara su apetito sexual?

Goku también seguía intrigado por aquellas nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo tenía, así que aprovechando una mañana en la que Chi-Chi había ido a la capital a recoger los nuevos sofás que habían encargado, se quedó solo con Kumiko quien se encargó de preparar el desayuno. Normalmente Goku se habría salido ya a entrenar o sabrá Kamisama a que más, pero ese día se quedó ahí contemplando a la Amazona cocinar.

**Kumiko:** Sí te vas a quedar ahí, será mejor que vengas a ayudarme…

**Goku:** ¿De verdad quieres que te ayude? A Chi-Chi no le gusta que meta las manos mientras cocina.

**Kumiko:** Es porque ella tiene poca paciencia y tu eres muy desesperante, pero ven… Te enseño como hago el arroz.

**Goku:** Ja, ja, ja, eso mismo me dice Bulma… que suelo ser muy desesperante…

**Kumiko:** Si supongo que ella mejor que nadie sabe cómo eres… Y hablando de Bulma… dime algo… ¿De todo el tiempo que anduvieron juntos nunca pasó algo más que amistad entre ustedes?

**Goku:** ¿No me digas que tú también crees que me gusta? Chi-Chi ya me había preguntado lo mismo y la respuesta es no. Ella es una persona muy especial en mi vida. De no haberla conocido posiblemente no sería el hombre que soy ahora. No niego que aunque ella fue la segunda persona que vi después de mi abuelito, con todos los lugares que he visitado y la gente que he conocido, nunca he visto una mujer más bonita que Bulma… bueno hasta que te conocí a ti…

**Kumiko:** (con los ojos desorbitados) A ver, a ver… Detente… ¿Qué dijiste?

**Goku:** ¿Mm? Que Bulma era la mujer más bonita que había visto hasta que te conocí… Tú eres más bonita.

**Kumiko:** (Queriendo que el piso se la tragara) De verdad que no sé de donde sacas tantas tonterías… Además la que te debe de parecer más bonita es Chi-Chi no yo, ella es tu esposa.

**Goku:** ¡Oye! Pero claro que Chi-Chi me parece muy bonita… sobre todo cuando se pone el vestido rojo con flores azules…

**Kumiko:** Tienes razón… ese vestido se le ve muy bien…

**Goku:** ¿Tú la quieres mucho verdad?

**Kumiko:** Sí… dime la verdad ¿Eso te molesta Goku?, ¿Qué yo la quiera de una forma especial?

**Goku:** No, claro que no… Al contrario, a mi me agrada saber que ustedes dos se quieren tanto.

**Kumiko:** (Haciendo gala de su enorme habilidad de interrogar) Y tú Goku… ¿Estás enamorado de Chi-Chi?

**Goku:** ¿Enamorado?

**Kumiko:** ¿Sabes?, lo que te pasó el otro día tiene una explicación… Mira, cuando una pareja decide casarse, cuando se unen en matrimonio, no solo es para vivir juntos… Es para tener hijos… ¿Tú sabes cómo nacen los niños?

**Goku:** Sí… nacen del vientre de su madre, eso me lo explicó Bulma y bueno he visto a algunas mujeres embarazadas.

**Kumiko:** Ok, pero ¿sabes que una mujer necesita de un hombre para quedar embarazada verdad?

**Goku:** Mmmmm… no sé exactamente como es, pero sí lo sabía, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que me pasó la otra vez?

**Kumiko:** Que para que una mujer quede embarazada necesita tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre… Eso que sentiste es la necesidad de tener sexo.

**Goku:** ¿Sexo? ¿Qué es eso?

**Kumiko:** Es cuando una pareja se besa y se abraza… se tocan y se acarician todo el cuerpo… hasta que llegan al orgasmo.

**Goku:** (escuchando atento) ¿Qué es orgasmo?

**Kumiko:** En las mujeres es una explosión caliente que recorre la espina dorsal y explota en los genitales, en una parte muy sensible que se llama clítoris, haciendo que salga de la vagina un líquido transparente… En los hombres no sé cómo se sienta, pero sale por la punta del pene.

**Goku:** ¿Entonces eso blanco que me salió es un orgasmo?

**Kumiko:** Sí… específicamente se llama semen, y cuando un hombre introduce su pene en la vagina de una mujer y le inyecta su semen, la mujer puede quedar embarazada. Así es como se forman los niños dentro de una mujer.

**Goku:** Vaya… pues no sabía todo eso… ¿Creo que necesito aprender muchas cosas verdad?

**Kumiko:** Así parece… Dime Goku… ¿Cuándo tuviste ese orgasmo pensabas en Chi-Chi?

**Goku:** ¿Eh?... No.

**Kumiko:** (sorprendida) ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo llegaste al orgasmo? ¿En quién pensabas?

**Goku:** Es que… después de lo que me acabas de decir creo que estoy mal…

**Kumiko:** Pero sí no me lo dices no lo sabremos, anda dímelo…

**Goku:** Bueno yo… yo… pensaba en… (Silencio)

**Kumiko:** ¡¿En quién Goku dímelo de una buena vez?! (Esperando no escuchar "en ti")

**Goku:** Pensaba en Pikoro…

**Kumiko:** (Dejándose caer en la silla) ¿Pikoro? ¿Te refieres a Pikoro Dai Maku? ¿El Pikoro con el que peleaste?

**Goku:** Pues sí… no hay otro Pikoro… ¿Verdad que estoy mal?

**Kumiko:** Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

**Goku:** (frunciendo el ceño) ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué es lo gracioso? ¡No te burles!

**Kumiko:** Perdón Goku, no me estoy burlando… No estás mal… es que eso significa que te gusta Pikoro.

**Goku:** S-sí… sí me gusta mucho… Desde la primera vez que lo vi en el torneo… Es tan… alto… y sus brazos… (Suspiro), ¿Pero entonces porqué siento que quiero tener relaciones sexuales con él?

**Kumiko:** Goku… la mayoría de las personas sienten atracción por el sexo contrario… Pero también hay quien siente esa misma atracción por las de su propio sexo, como tu… y como Chi-Chi y yo.

**Goku:** ¿Entonces tú y Chi-Chi tienen relaciones sexuales?

**Kumiko:** Así es. Perdóname por no decírtelo antes, pero todo tiene una explicación que espero comprendas.

**Goku:** Bueno, la verdad es que me lo sospechaba… Desde aquella vez que las vi besándose en el torneo cuando fui a buscarlas creí que ustedes dos eran más que amigas, como Bulma y Yamcha.

**Kumiko:** Así que sí te diste cuenta… Y entonces… ¿Por qué le pediste a Chi-Chi que se casara contigo?

**Goku:** Porque se lo prometí… y porque pensaba que casarse era un tipo de comida.

**Kumiko:** ¡Ah sí! Ya recuerdo… Entonces sabiendo lo que te acabo de decir ¿Estás de acuerdo en vivir aquí con nosotras aunque oficialmente Chi-Chi y tú sean un matrimonio?

**Goku:** Mira, según entendí cuando nos casamos allá en el Castillo es que, para que Ox-Satán le diera su herencia, ella tenía que casarse… Y supuse que a él no le gustaba la idea de que se casara contigo, por eso me buscó, para que cumpliera mi promesa y su papá le diera su dinero.

**Kumiko:** Bueno y sí ya sabías eso ¿Qué esperas tú ganar con todo esto? Digo, si su papá le da su dinero ya no tendría caso que ella y tú siguieran casados…

**Goku:** Bueno pues eso será hasta que ella quiera… yo estoy cumpliendo con la promesa que le hice y además, sin proponérmelo ya he ganado mucho. Ustedes son maravillosas, me hacen de comer y me consienten, ya no puedo pedir más.

**Kumiko:** Goku, aunque Chi-Chi ya no quiera ser tu esposa, a mi me gustaría que tu siguieras aquí con nosotras, de verdad te he tomado cariño… eres un chico muy noble.

**Goku:** Y yo a ti, eres una mujer muy inteligente, bonita y fuerte… Y Chi-Chi es como una delicada flor, sensible, dulce… una pequeña niña a la que hay que cuidar.

**Kumiko:** Escucha, no esperes que Pikoro tenga los mismos sentimientos que tú… Él es miembro de la familia del mal y yo honestamente no creo que algún día puedas estar con él. Conoce más chicos, quien sabe, tal vez encuentres uno del que te puedas enamorar y tener una pareja.

**Goku:** ¿Con otros chicos? ¡Ay no!... no me gusta esa idea… Sí no es con Pikoro prefiero buscar una mujer.

**Kumiko:** ¿Entonces sí te gustan las mujeres?

**Goku:** Pues claro, ¿Qué esperabas?... Sí alguna vez pudiera… Me gustaría que fuera contigo.

**Kumiko:** ¡Hey no digas más! No te ilusiones…

**Goku:** Ja, ja, ja… claro que no… pero no pierdo la esperanza…

El teléfono sonó cortando la charla… era el maestro Roshi, pidiéndole a Goku que fuera a Kame House porque Hestia tenía tres días de no regresar…


	5. La Amazona Espuria

Desde que Hestia se había ido a entrenar con el Maestro Roshi, el único contacto que había tenido con los Son fue cuando instalaron la línea telefónica y llamaron a Kame House para darles el número. Habló un largo rato con Kumiko diciéndole que se encontraba bien, y que estaba muy contenta con el entrenamiento, ya sabía usar su Ki y su progreso era sorprendente. Con estas noticas, Kumiko estaba tranquila, sabía que la chica era fuerte, y además tenía la sangre de una de las mejores guerreras amazonas de Escitia: Solange.

**Goku:** Hola, habla Goku…

**Mtro. Roshi:** Que bueno que contestaste tú Goku, soy el Maestro Roshi…

**Goku:** ¡Maestro! Que gusto escucharlo, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

**Mtro. Roshi:** Yo estoy bien, pero primero dime algo… ¿Hestia se encuentra con ustedes?

**Goku:** ¿Hestia? No… ella no sabe donde está nuestra casa… ¿Qué pasa Maestro?

**Mtro. Roshi:** Verás… hace tres días fuimos a Ginger Town y no sé bien como comenzó todo. Yo entré a una tienda a comprar revistas y de pronto escuché los gritos de Hestia afuera, así que salí a ver qué sucedía y estaba discutiendo con dos mujeres, me parece que también eran Amazonas, pero no estoy seguro… solo alcancé a escuchar que la llamaron "espuria"

**Goku:** ¿Espuria? ¿Qué significa eso?

**Mtro. Roshi**: Es algo así como sí fuera falsa… Hestia quiso golpearlas, pero la detuve porque seguramente les hubiera causado un daño muy grave… regresamos a Kame House y al otro día en la mañana no la encontré en su habitación… Krillin y Lanch la buscaron por todas partes pero hasta ahora no sabemos nada…

**Goku:** No se preocupe Maestro… ahora mismo voy para allá.

**Mtro. Roshi:** Gracias Goku, aquí te esperamos.

Kumiko veía a Goku mientras hablaba y al escuchar que se trataba de Hestia, su rostro se llenó de pánico y al colgar el teléfono, temerosa preguntó que sucedía:

**Kumiko:** ¿Qué pasó?

**Goku:** Hestia… tiene tres días desaparecida (acto seguido le contó todo lo que le dijo el Maestro Roshi)…

**Kumiko:** Ginger Town es un _paso comercial _hacía Escitia… seguramente se topó con algunas de las amazonas que saben su origen… ¿Cómo es posible que sean tan insensibles?

**Goku:** Cuéntame eso…

**Kumiko: **Verás… yo conocí a la madre de Hestia, se llamaba Solange… era una de las mejores guerreras de élite y también fue mi primer pareja. Como yo era muy joven realmente nuestra relación no funcionó, así que nos separamos y ella se unió al ejército de forma permanente. Creo que fue en un ejercicio de entrenamiento cuando el batallón del que ella era líder se topó con un sujeto muy poderoso… el tipo mató a todas las guerreras a excepción de Solange, a ella la _violó_… Solange quedó embarazada y es que para las amazonas, el tener un hijo producto de una violación es algo indigno. La _Matriarca_ le tenía muchas consideraciones puesto que ella era de las mejores guerreras, así que le preguntó sí lo quería tener y Solange dijo que sí… ese bebé es Hestia.

**Goku:** Por eso no la quieren las demás… hablas de Solange en pasado ¿ella murió?

**Kumiko:** Sí… su embarazo fue muy difícil… tenía muchos dolores y fiebres… Yo la cuidé durante ese tiempo, por un momento pensé que Hestia no nacería… realmente sufrió mucho… y el parto uuufffff…. No sabes lo mal que la pasó. Después de dar a luz, Hestia fue llevada a las _guarderías_ y Solange se quedó el hospital, ahí ya no me dejaron estar con ella, pero supe que sufría de problemas mentales por el trauma de la violación… hasta que un día… (Una lágrima salía de sus ojos) creo que ya no pudo con su dolor y se escapó del hospital para lanzarse por un precipicio… encontraron su cuerpo dos días después y la enterraron en una lápida sin nombre… a Hestia la criaron las _nodrizas_ y a mi ya no me permitieron verla, pero supongo que las tipas la molestaban con eso… Por eso me fui de Escitia… hay mucha crueldad en los usos y costumbres.

**Goku:** Kumiko… que difícil… gracias por decírmelo, ahora tenemos que buscarla y hacer que se olvide de ese pasado doloroso, tenemos que ayudarle a superarlo.

**Kumiko:** Esa era mi intención cuando me la encontré en Ginger Town antes del Torneo… nunca pensé que algo como esto pasaría…

**Goku:** ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar?

**Kumiko:** No, realmente no hablamos mucho de eso…

**Goku:** Está bien, no te preocupes… espera a Chi-Chi y mientras yo voy a Kame House, tal vez ellos sepan alguna pista.

**Kumiko:** Por favor Goku… sí algo le llega a suceder…

**Goku:** No, no digas eso… Te prometo que la encontraré.

_Nota: las palabras en cursivas son cosas que Kumiko le tuvo que explicar a Goku que eran._

Hestia había salido de Kame House a buscar a las otras dos amazonas para ponerlas en su lugar. De ninguna manera se irían sin pagar el precio de haberse burlado. Llegó a Ginger Town y las buscó, pero para desgracia de ella y fortuna de las otras no las encontró. Así que con el coraje dentro, se fue sin rumbo… voló hasta que ya no pudo y se detuvo en un lugar rocoso… ahí se quedó a pasar la noche, no quería regresar a Kame House con tan mal humor.

Al amanecer decidió dar vueltas para despejar su mente, ella pensaba que ya había superado esos comentarios, pero no era así, además de que ella era más fuerte que las amazonas mayores, siempre la molestaban con eso de la "espuria". Hestia sabía que ella era el producto de una violación y que después de eso, su madre se había suicidado… y además las nodrizas no eran nada amables con ella. Muchas veces pasaba por su cabeza el hacerse más fuerte para regresar a Escitia y vengarse de todas esas que la maltrataron. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya comenzaba a anochecer, entonces bajó a un bosque para pasar la noche ahí. Se acomodó en la rama de un árbol y se puso su chamarra de almohada, el frío no era un problema, lo resistía bastante bien, así que sin más se quedó dormida.

Cuando sintió el sol en su cara, abrió los ojos y se los talló… estaba incorporándose con un gran bostezo cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Justo en el árbol de enfrente, parado sobre una rama y observándola desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo, estaba nada más, ni nada menos que el maligno Pikoro Dai Maku.

**Hestia:** ¡Pero qué mier…!

**Pikoro:** Hola Mocosa…

**Hestia:** ¿¡Mocosa!? ¿¡Acaso busca eliminarme!?

**Pikoro:** Ja, ja, ja… Sí ese fuera mi objetivo ya lo hubiera hecho… Mocosa.

**Hestia:** (se empezaba a enfadar de que la llamara así) ¿Entonces qué rayos quiere?

**Pikoro:** Nada, solo tenía curiosidad de saber porque estabas aquí… Mocosa.

**Hestia:** (arrgggg) Pues no es su asunto…

**Pikoro:** ¿Y que has hecho para incrementar tu nivel?... Mocosa.

**Hestia:** ¿De verdad quiere averiguarlo?

**Pikoro:** Sólo si tu quieres mostrarme tus avances… Moc..

**Hestia:** ¡Basta ya con eso! ¡Yo no soy una mocosa!

**Pikoro:** ¿Ah no?, pues yo pensé que a los trece años un humano es un mocoso todavía…

**Hestia:** Je, je, je… Pues crea lo que le venga en gana… mejor prepárese…

**Pikoro:** ¿Sí vas a pelear?

**Hestia:** (tronándose los dedos) Por supuesto…

Hestia levantó el vuelo y Pikoro fue detrás de ella… En realidad era sorprendente que pudiera usar esa técnica tanto tiempo, ya que ni siquiera Goku podía hacerlo, él usaba la nube Kinton. Finalmente, sobre un terreno llano, quedaron ambos flotando y retándose con la mirada… Descendieron y al quedar a solo unos metros de distancia, Hestia arremetió con el primer combo de golpes y patadas que Pikoro podía detener fácilmente. Se separaron y Hestia tomo altura para lanzarle un Kame hame ha, pero Pikoro se dio cuenta y la alcanzó a lo alto para darle un rodillazo en el estómago y enseguida un golpe con ambas manos unidas en la espalda. Hestia cayó estrepitosamente dejando un pequeño cráter… Pikoro descendió para ver sí no se le había pasado la mano y cuando se acercó, Hestia salió de los escombros con un nuevo combo de golpes que en está ocasión sí le dieron a Pikoro… Al grado de que le sacó sangre de la boca.

El miembro de la familia de mal se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Hestia había cambiado y reflejaba ira, rencor y dolor… fue tan agresivo el ataque, que Pikoro tuvo que usar un Masenko para quitársela de encima… Pero en ese momento parecía que ella no estaba ahí, se había convertido en una máquina de pelea, así que se levantó de inmediato y haciendo caso omiso al dolor volvió a lanzarle un Kame hame ha más fuerte y rápido que en esta ocasión, de no ser por su velocidad seguro le hubiera dado.

Al verla tan decidida a llevar la pelea hasta las últimas consecuencias, no tuvo otra opción más que quitarse el turbante y la capa de entrenamiento. Con esto, Pikoro fue capaz de reversarle los ataques y finalmente termino dejándola inconsciente antes de que alguno de los dos saliera gravemente herido. Pikoro no comprendía bien cómo era posible que una simple humana tuviera ese nivel. Al único que había visto alcanzar un nivel respetable era a Ten Shin Han, pero fue después de muchos años de duro entrenamiento, y esta mocosa de apenas trece años ya podía usar su ki para generar ataques de un gran nivel.

En el momento en que Goku se dirigía a Kame House, sintió el Ki de Pikoro combatiendo con otro Ki que no conocía, así que desvió el rumbo de la nube Kinton hacia ese lugar. Al acercarse, ambos Ki habían desaparecido, así que oculto el suyo también. Caminando con sigilo, se introdujo en el bosque y encontró el lugar de la pelea. El cráter y la tierra estaban recién removidos. Sin darse cuenta, Pikoro se acercó por detrás plantándole el susto de su vida:

**Pikoro:** Hola Goku, cuánto tiempo sin vernos…

**Goku:** (Volteándose repentinamente) ….. Pi-pikoro….

**Pikoro:** Je, je, je… Parece que has visto un fantasma…

**Goku:** (Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora) ¿Eh?... N-no, es que… B-bueno yo… S-sentí tu ki… y v-vine a ver…

**Pikoro:** ¿Ahora ya tartamudeas?

**Goku:** N-no… (Respirando profundamente) Es que sentí un Ki de muy alto nivel, por eso quise venir a ver que sucedía.

**Pikoro:** Bueno, pues como sea… me debes un favor.

**Goku:** ¿Favor? (Goku con los nervios no había visto que Pikoro traía a Hestia bajo su brazo izquierdo cubierta con la capa)

**Pikoro:** Supongo que andas buscando a esta mocosa (La destapa y se la muestra inconsciente).

**Goku:** ¡Hestia! ¡Pikoro que le has hecho!

**Pikoro:** ¡Yo no le hice nada!... Al contrario, ella quería eliminarme.

**Goku:** ¿Entonces el otro Ki que sentí era de ella?

**Pikoro:** Sí… Y te aconsejo que mejor tomes tú su entrenamiento, ella es mucho paquete para Kame Senin…

**Goku:** Entiendo, ¿Sólo la desmayaste?

**Pikoro:** Sí, de lo contrario no se hubiera detenido.

**Goku:** Bueno, pues entonces… Sí te debo un favor…

**Pikoro:** Eso lo vemos después, toma a tú mocosa (levanta el brazo y se la ofrece a Goku para que la tome)

**Goku:** (se acerca nervioso, la toma con cuidado entre sus dos brazos) Gracias…

En ese momento, Goku miró a Pikoro a los ojos… No decía nada, solo lo observaba… pero con esa mirada le estaba diciendo todo lo que sentía por él. Pikoro tampoco decía nada, pero lo entendió…

**Pikoro:** Bueno sí ya no vas a decir nada, mejor me voy (se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar)

**Goku:** (con las piernas temblorosas) ¡Espera Pikoro!

**Pikoro:** (Se detiene y voltea la cabeza) ¿Ahora qué?

**Goku:** (Corriendo unos metros para estar cerca de él) Es que… necesito preguntarte algo…

**Pikoro:** Ajá…

**Goku:** Pikoro… Tú… tú… (Respira profundo) ¿Tú de verdad me odias?

**Pikoro:** (Sin voltear el cuerpo, solo su cabeza. Se quedó callado por algunos segundos) No, nunca te he odiado.

**Goku:** (Sonriendo sorpresivamente) ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

**Pikoro:** Escucha, lo que mi padre hizo ya no me importa. Yo elegí lo que quiero hacer y aunque traté de odiarte, nunca pude.

**Goku:** Oye… Tal vez necesite ayuda con el entrenamiento de Hestia…

**Pikoro:** Cuando estés con ella y quieras que vaya, solo aumenta tu Ki al máximo para saber donde están.

**Goku: **¡Sí, como tú digas!

**Pikoro:** Hasta pronto.

**Goku:** Adiós… Cuídate…

Mientras Pikoro se alejaba, Goku no le quitaba la vista de encima… Había visto una pequeña posibilidad, pero aún era demasiado pronto…

Kumiko también sintió la elevación de los Ki, pero Chi-Chi apenas había llegado y estaba poniéndola al día de la situación. Sintió el Ki de Goku regresar y prefirió esperar. Cuando Goku llegó con Hestia noqueada, Kumiko se puso histérica (raro en ella que es una mujer muy correcta) y Chi-Chi la detuvo mientras Goku llevaba a Hestia a su habitación. Ya más tranquila, las chicas entraron para saber qué es lo que había sucedido. Goku les contó todo el episodio con Pikoro, y ambas mujeres no podían creer que Hestia le hubiera dado problemas a Pikoro y mucho menos que no la hubiera matado. Mientras le quitaban la ropa sucia y le limpiaban las heridas, Goku se dio cuenta de algo. Kumiko la había volteado boca abajo para limpiarle la espalda, y como solo la dejaron en ropa interior, la parte cercana al coxis estaba descubierta dejando a la luz una extraña cicatriz.

**Goku:** ¡Hey, esperen!

**Chicas:** ¿¡Qué!?

**Goku:** ¿Esa marca que tiene al final de la espalda que es?

**Chi-Chi:** Pues parece ser una vieja cicatriz… ¿Tú sabes Kumi?

**Kumiko:** Sí eso parece… ¿Pero por qué te sorprende Goku?

**Goku:** Es que yo tengo una igual… en ese mismo lugar.

**Chi-Chi:** No pues eso si es raro…

**Goku:** Chi-Chi ¿Recuerdas que cuando era niño tenía cola?

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Oye es verdad! No sé porque se me olvidó…

**Kumiko:** ¿Cómo que tenías cola?

**Goku:** Sí, una cola como de mono… Es que la cicatriz que tengo, es porque Kamisama me la quitó.

**Kumiko:** A ver déjame verla…

**Goku:** (se bajo un poco el pantalón para que las chicas pudieran ver la cicatriz)

**Chi-Chi:** ¡No puede ser, son idénticas!

**Kumiko:** Sí… y de hecho tienen la misma textura…

**Goku: **¡Aaaaayyyyy Kumikooooo! No me toques así… es una parte muy sensible…

**Kumiko:** Ash perdón… Yo en realidad nunca vi a Hestia de bebé, así que no se si también tenía cola. Que extraño.

**Chi-Chi:** Oye Goku, ¿tu tampoco conociste a tus padres verdad? ¿Qué tal sí tu y ella son parientes?

**Goku:** Pues… tal vez… pero no entiendo, ¿entonces la cola la heredó de su padre no Kumiko?

**Kumiko:** Pues si porque Solange no tenía ninguna cola, y yo nunca supe como era el sujeto.

**Goku:** Bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar a que despierte… Voy a llamar al Maestro Roshi para que sepa que está con nosotros.

Como Hestia se quedó en la habitación de Goku, él se fue a dormir a la que antes era toda su casa, aún quedaba una mesa con dos sillas, un armario y una cama doble con dosel. Al otro día cuando despertó, prefirieron no atacarla con las preguntas, solo Goku le dijo lo sucedido con Pikoro. Ya entonces, Kumiko la convenció de que se quedara ahí. Hestia aceptó, pero dijo que tenía que regresar con el Maestro Roshi a darle las gracias.

A Goku le cayó de maravilla la presencia de Hestia. Él comenzaba a aburrirse de no tener un oponente de pelea… Y mejor aún, tenía un pretexto para volver a ver a Pikoro. Por otro lado, Chi-Chi no se animaba a contarle a Kumiko las condiciones que su padre le había puesto para darle la herencia. A ella sí le ilusionaba la idea de ser madre, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de su novia, finalmente eso significaba que tenía que tener sexo con Goku y esa idea no le era nada agradable. Acerca del asunto de Hestia y su "cola", acordaron no decirle nada hasta que estuviera más tranquila.

Así, Goku tomó el entrenamiento de Hestia. Su rutina cambió un poco, ya que Goku tuvo que mudarse definitivamente a la que antes era toda su casa para cederle su habitación a Hestia. Kumiko y Chi-Chi aunque tenían cada una su habitación, diario dormían juntas. Ahora que Goku sabía la verdad de su relación no había necesidad de esconderse, así que las manifestaciones de amor entre ambas mujeres eran desinhibidas e incluso frente a Goku, quien solo sonreía añorando que algún día él también pudiera encontrar a alguien especial. Chi-Chi no se sentía muy a gusto con la despreocupada actitud de Goku, así que en la primera oportunidad que tuvo aprovecho para hablar con él al respecto:

**Chi-Chi:** Goku… ¿Podemos hablar unos momentos?

**Goku:** ¿Mmh? Sí claro…

**Chi-Chi:** Yo… quiero pedirte una disculpa…

**Goku:** ¿Disculpa? ¿Pero de qué?

**Chi-Chi:** Aaayyy Goku, es que no me parece correcto lo que hice, buscarte para casarnos por mi conveniencia.

**Goku:** No Chi-Chi no digas eso, yo te hice esa promesa… al contrario, yo hubiera fallado sí tu no me hubieras buscado.

**Chi-Chi:** Pero… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No te sientes engañado?

**Goku:** Claro que no… Yo sabía que tu y Kumiko no eran primas.

**Chi-Chi:** Sí ya me lo dijo ella, precisamente por eso me sorprende que me siguieras la corriente…

**Goku:** Yo no tengo nada de qué quejarme, antes estaba solo… ahora como sea, tengo una familia.

**Chi-Chi:** Oye… ¿y sí en algún momento encuentras una mujer con la que quieras estar?

**Goku:** Pues… no lo sé… supongo que ya veré que hago en ese momento… no deberías de preocuparte por cosas que no han pasado… Y bueno creo que no me gustaría estar lejos de ustedes…

**Chi-Chi:** Ni a mí me gustaría que te alejaras…

**Goku:** (Tomando la mano de Chi-Chi) ¿Lo ves? No pasa nada…

**Chi-Chi:** (Abrazando a Goku) Gracias Goku, me has quitado un gran peso de encima.

Ya habían pasado casi cinco meses desde que Goku y Chi-Chi se habían casado y un mes desde que Hestia se había integrado a la familia. Lo mejor para Goku es que ya no había tenido esa impetuosa necesidad de masturbarse y que las chicas se dieran cuenta, ya lo hacía a voluntad siempre pensando en Pikoro. Lo deseaba… él había visto a las chicas besarse e incluso una vez las vio en pleno acto… Estaban recostadas en la sala… Las chicas se besaban y se tocaban los pechos… Kumiko se sacó la parte de arriba del vestido dejando sus hermosos senos al alcance de Chi-Chi quien no perdió la oportunidad de besarlos… Kumiko metió la mano debajo del vestido de Chi-Chi para tocarle el clítoris y ella arqueaba la espalda conforme iba aumentando la velocidad… Hasta que Kumiko se detuvo y se quitó toda la ropa… después poco a poco le fue quitando a Chi-Chi la suya… quedaron ambas desnudas y con toda suavidad Kumiko se dio la vuelta para dejar sus genitales frente al rostro de Chi-Chi quien comenzó a lamerla dejándola soltar gemidos de placer… Igualmente el rostro de Kumiko quedó en la posición perfecta para lamer a su amada… ambas se daban placer con sus bocas… Mientras Goku las observaba, sintió el Ki de Hestia regresar, así que fue a encontrarla para que no interrumpiera a sus madres.


	6. Mi noche de bodas

**CAPITULO 6**

**Mi Noche de Bodas.**

En tan poco tiempo ya habían pasado tantas cosas, que de pronto Goku se sintió abrumado. A la única persona a la que podía recurrir cuando necesitaba palabras de apoyo era en su querida amiga Bulma. Ella sabía muchas cosas, era muy inteligente y siempre tenía la respuesta a las preguntas más insensatas que a Goku se le vinieran a la mente. Nadie más que ella que lo conocía desde hace muchos años lo entendía, le daba su espacio, sabía lo que le gustaba... En su reencuentro en el torneo fue tanta la efusividad con la que se abrazaron cuando Bulma lo reconoció (claro, y después de haberlo regañado por burlarse de sus labios rojos) que Yamcha se molestó, pensaba que el pequeño Goku se había convertido no solo en un hombre, sino en un potencial rival para su relación con Bulma.

Aunque todos creían que Goku era un ingenuo, estaban muy equivocados. Lo que pasaba es que había situaciones en las cuales no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, así que para él era más fácil fingir "que no se daba cuenta" pero de que sabía todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor no había duda. Incluso se dio cuenta perfectamente de la molestia de Yamcha cuando en su inocente tono efusivo le platicaba los detalles de su entrenamiento con Kamisama a Bulma. Desde que se conocieron, Bulma aceptaba que Goku la abrazara e incluso jugueteaban haciéndose cosquillas y bueno, cuando no había de otra dormían juntos y a Goku le gustaba que Bulma le rascara la cabeza hasta quedarse dormido. Sin duda que se despertaban los instintos maternales de la adolescente.

Con tantas preguntas en su cabeza, Goku decidió visitar a su amiga para que le ayudara a aclarar sus dudas:

**Goku:** (Llegando a la Corp. Capsula de un salto bajó de su nube al patio) ¡Buuuulmmaaaaaa! ¿¡Dóndeee estáaaas!?

**Bulma:** (Se asoma por la ventana de su laboratorio) ¡Gokuuuu - Chaaaan! ¡Acá estoy!

**Goku:** (Ya entrando al Laboratorio y viendo que estaba sola, la abrazó) Hola… Te he extrañado…

**Bulma:** Yo también… ¿Pues qué te crees? Ni siquiera me has dicho cuando te vas a casar…

**Goku:** ¿Eeehh? Ja, ja, ja, ja (obvio rascándose la cabeza) es que… creo que te vas a enojar cuando te diga…

**Bulma:** (Cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido) Déjame adivinar… Chi-Chi se enojó y se canceló la boda…

**Goku:** No… al contrario… ya nos casamos.

**Bulma:** ¡Quéééééééé pero como te atreves a casarte sin invitarmeeeeeeee!

**Goku:** ¡No te enfades por favor! Déjame explicarte…

Y Goku le contó absolutamente todo lo que había vivido los últimos meses… Bulma lo escuchó sin interrumpirlo.

**Goku:** … y entonces mañana temprano planeo ir con Hestia a entrenar, sí vieras lo fuerte que es, te sorprenderías…

**Bulma:** (suspirando) Goku…

**Goku:** ¿Qué piensas de todo? Dime ¿Crees que estoy mal?

**Bulma:** Siendo honesta… A mí me parecía muy extraño eso de "mi prima". Te lo iba a comentar pero con tantas cosas que pasaron ya no pude… Me di cuenta de que Kumiko es una amazona y se un poco de sus costumbres… Pero bueno, sí tú estás consiente y la relación de ellas no te molesta, yo no creo que estés mal. Eso es mejor que estar solo, te hacía falta alguien que vea por ti, o sea yo no puedo estar al pendiente todo el tiempo y por lo que me dices ellas son buenas personas… Lo de Hestia me parece genial que se quede con ustedes… veo que ella la ha pasado muy mal, creo que tu carácter le ayudará, aunque tenemos que investigar lo de la cola, voy a necesitar hacerles unos exámenes médicos para saber si hay alguna relación sanguínea entre ustedes, pero eso lo vemos después… Lo que sí no comprendo Goku… es… es… es… lo de Pikoro… ¿Porqué te gusta?

**Goku:** Ah bueno, pues… es que es tan… alto…

**Bulma:** ¿Y eso qué? Ten Shin Han también es alto… ¿Él no te gusta?

**Goku: **¿Ten? ¡Claro que no! Oye yo no pienso en otros hombres, solo en Pikoro… Desde que lo vi la primera vez en el Torneo, sentí algo raro en el estomago… después cuando peleamos cada vez que quedábamos cerca y percibía su aroma… es dulce… y su piel es perfecta, verde y rosada… y es tan… tan… raro que… que… Vaya, sí que me gusta mucho ¿verdad? Jajaja

**Bulma:** (mientras él le explicaba sus razones, ella comprendía que su amigo se estaba enamorando) Goku… no te hagas ilusiones con ese sujeto… Por Kamisama quiso matarte… Él es malo… Tal vez te engañó con eso de que no te odia…

**Goku:** No, no creo… yo lo sentí sincero. Y si de verdad quisiera matarme ya hubiera encontrado la oportunidad… o le hubiera hecho daño a Hestia para vengarse de mi… Lo que me da la certeza de su cambio es su Ki, el de su padre era muy maligno, se sentía inmediatamente el rencor y la ira… y el de Pikoro es diferente, es el de un guerrero, no de un villano…

**Bulma:** Ya veo… supongo que como siempre, tengo que confiar en tus palabras. Y ¿Crees que él también siente algo por ti?

**Goku:** (se quedó pensando unos segundos) Creo que si… pero es demasiado pronto para afirmarlo.

**Bulma:** Sólo ten cuidado… El amor no es tan bonito como creemos, a veces duele mucho…

**Goku:** ¿El amor duele? Vaya eso no lo sabía… ¿Porqué lo dices?

**Bulma:** Solo a veces duele… sí todo sale bien para ti, serás muy feliz… te lo mereces… ¿Quieres comer?

**Goku:** Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii

**Bulma:** (Quitándose la bata) Vamos a la cocina…

**Goku:** Espera Bulma… ¿Que te pasó en el brazo?

**Bulma:** (Era un moretón en la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo) ¿Eeehh? Nada, tuve un accidente con un robot…

**Goku:** Pero ¿Te apretó el brazo? Es como una mano, ten más cuidado…

Después de comer y recordar sus anécdotas por casi toda la tarde, Goku se marchó de la Corp. Capsula con la alegría de tener la aprobación de Bulma a su nueva vida.

Pasaron varias semanas en las que Goku y Hestia se desaparecían horas en sus entrenamientos… El chico estaba feliz de tener a un oponente de pelea como ella, su progreso era notable, sabía que en pocos años alcanzaría el nivel de Ten y Pikoro.

**Goku:** Si sigues golpeando sin sentido te vas a cansar rápido…

**Hestia:** (Dejando de lanzar golpes y muy agitada) Yo intento golpearlo pero usted es muy rápido…

**Goku:** Sí, soy más rápido… y si a eso le agregamos que te desesperas por eso no avanzamos…

**Hestia:** (Recobrando el aliento) ¿Entonces debo de trabajar en mi velocidad?

**Goku:** Tengo una idea… ¿porqué no llamamos a Pikoro a ver él que opina?

**Hestia:** (Dentro de sí pensaba "Sí como no…") Lo que usted diga.

**Goku:** Bien, voy a elevar mi Ki al máximo así que retírate un poco… ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

**Hestia:** (Cubriéndose con el brazo del polvo y viento) ¡Mierdaaaaaa… es sorprendente!

En un punto lejano a la Montaña Paoz, Pikoro se encontraba descansando de sus entrenamientos. Estaba en su posición de flor de loto, flotando sobre un riachuelo cuando se percató del incremento del Ki de Goku… abrió los ojos… pensó un momento… era la señal que había estado esperando… sin más, se dirigió hacia el lugar dónde emanaba el poderoso Ki.

**Pikoro:** Hola Goku… Hola Mocosa…

**Goku:** (Bajando su Ki y con una evidente sonrisa de gusto) Hola… Sí viniste…

**Hestia:** (Con un "arrrgggg" por lo de Mocosa) Hola Señor Pikoro, que gusto…

**Pikoro:** ¿Y bien?

**Goku:** Ah pues le decía a Hestia que tal vez tú tendrías algunos consejos para que mejore su velocidad…

**Pikoro:** Sí… son los mismos que tú ya sabes… (Disfrutaba poner nervioso a Goku)

**Goku:** Ja, ja, ja, lo pensé pero ¿no crees que sería muy rudo ponerle ropa de entrenamiento?

**Pikoro:** No... Acércate mocosa…

Pikoro puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Hestia y usando su técnica Butsushitsu Shutsugen Majutsu (o lo que es lo mismo, crear cosas de la nada con la fuerza del pensamiento) le dio una camiseta, cinturón, zapatos y bandas en las muñecas que, juntas pesaban 200 kilos… La chica cayó al suelo en cuanto sintió el nuevo peso encima y no podía ponerse de pie… Goku estaba sorprendido de que Pikoro pudiera "aparecer cosas"…

**Hestia**: No puedo… no puedo… no puedo levantarme…

**Pikoro:** Pues entonces ahí te vas a quedar hasta que puedas…

**Goku:** (Acercándose a Hestia) Lo siento pequeña… pero él tiene razón… Oye Pikoro, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

**Pikoro:** ¿Hacer qué?

**Goku:** Pues eso… aparecer cosas de la nada…

**Pikoro:** Bueno, pues en lo que la mocosa decide levantarse ven, te digo como lo hice… (Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar)

**Goku:** (Viendo a Hestia) Estarás bien… intenta levantarte y caminar de a poco… ya vuelvo…

**Hestia:** (Pujando) Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… Sí no se apura el Señor Pikoro lo va a dejar…

**Goku:** ¿Eehh? ¡Oyeee Pikoro esperameeeeee!...

Pikoro siguió caminando y Goku corrió para darle alcance. Se detuvo hasta llegar a un claro en medio del bosque… era un lugar muy bonito, rodeado de pequeñas flores lilas y un pequeño río corría por un lado. Ya ahí, Pikoro se quitó el turbante y la capa ante la mirada atónita de Goku, que para acabar, no podía esconder su nerviosismo.

**Pikoro:** ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿No quieres pelear un poco?

**Goku:** ¿Pelear? S-si claro… (Se pone en guardia).

**Pikoro:** Si me ganas, te enseño el Butsushitsu… (Le mintió, Goku no podía hacerlo)

**Goku: **De acuerdo… (Aunque le temblaban un poco las piernas)

Pikoro se lanzó contra Goku quien apenas pudo reaccionar y esquivar el golpe que iba directo a su rostro… Así comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que claramente, Son estaba perdiendo… Estaba desconcentrado… En un momento, Pikoro quedó detrás de él… le sujeto los brazos con los suyos y Goku se quedó quieto, no se movió… Sentía la respiración de Dai Maku en su nuca… y después la sintió en su oreja izquierda…

**Pikoro:** (Hablándole en el oído) ¿Qué te pasa Goku? Estás muy distraído…

**Goku:** (Las piernas le temblaban más y respiraba agitado) E-Eres tu…

**Pikoro:** ¿Soy yo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Goku:** (No podía hablar… los nervios se lo impedían)…

Pikoro al ver que no reaccionaba, lo soltó para voltearlo y así quedaron de frente… Pikoro seguía sujetándolo de la cintura dejándole libres los brazos… Se miraban a los ojos… En ese momento, Goku quería detener el tiempo, sin más con las manos le tomó el rostro y le acerco la cara… Pikoro cerró los ojos y Goku puso sus labios sobre los de él… no sabía bien como besar… Pikoro lo apretó contra él y abrió la boca para arrancarle el primero beso… Goku entendió y también abrió la boca… Así, Pikoro comenzó a juguetear con su lengua dentro de la boca de Goku, quien para ese momento, no soltaba a Pikoro de la cara y sentía como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle, como cuando estaba en una batalla. Sentía su tibia lengua contra la suya… Poco a poco, Pikoro se dio cuenta de que Goku se estaba literalmente derritiendo en sus brazos, al grado de que ya no se apoyaba en sus pies…

**Pikoro:** Sí te suelto te vas a caer…

**Goku:** No, no, no… no me sueltes…

**Pikoro:** Haré algo mejor…

Y con cuidado lo acostó en el pasto… Goku tenía la cara sonrojada… Pikoro se puso encima y nuevamente lo besó en la boca, pero en esta ocasión, repartía los besos en su cara y cuello… Goku no daba crédito de lo que estaba pasando, en un momento estaba entrenando con Hestia y en el otro estaba cumpliendo su más añorado deseo… Estar con Pikoro.

Goku le acariciaba los brazos y la espalda, no sabía bien que tenía que hacer. Pikoro conocía la teoría, sabía que la entrepierna era el punto de placer y no dudo en tocar a Goku, quién en cuanto sintió la mano de Pikoro entre sus piernas cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer que le causaba… hasta que sintió que le quería quitar el cinturón.

**Goku:** No, espera…

**Pikoro:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te está gustando?

**Goku:** Claro que me gusta… lo que pasa es que… yo no… yo no quiero que esta sea la única vez…

**Pikoro:** (Lo miró desconcertado un momento, se apartó de Goku y se sentó a un lado) Entiendo…

**Goku:** (Se sentó también y lo miraba con angustia)

**Pikoro:** Ven… Siéntate encima de mí…

**Goku:** (Se acercó y se sentó a horcadas encima de Pikoro).

**Pikoro:** (Tomándole las manos y mirándolo a los ojos) Son Goku… Desde el primer día en que te vi no he podido sacarte de mi mente. Al principio yo creía que era por el odio que mi padre sentía por ti, pero después de mucha reflexión he entendido lo que siento cada que te veo. Así que desde este momento, yo, Pikoro Dai Maku Hijo, prometo honrarte, animarte, y apoyarte durante nuestro caminar juntos. Cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti y alentarte para que, a través de nuestra unión, podamos lograr más de lo que podríamos lograr solos. Prometo trabajar nuestro amor y siempre hacer de ti una prioridad en mi vida. Te amaré con toda mi alma. Este Goku, es mi voto solemne, si tu lo aceptas…

**Goku:** (Con la mirada llena de amor) Sí… acepto… y yo… Son Goku… Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es grande y sincero… Prometo serte un esposo fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre… Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo…. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.

**Pikoro:** Te amo…

**Goku:** Yo también te amo…

Goku se levantó y sin soltarle las manos a su esposo se recostó nuevamente en el suelo… Ya era de noche y la luna estaba en su fase llena… A Son le parecía hermoso y a la vez extraño poder ver la luna de frente, un poco escondida entre los árboles… Sentía como esa extraña sensación de lujuria se apoderaba de su ser… Pero en esta ocasión era diferente porque su amado estaba con él, y después de haber tomado los votos, Goku pretendía llegar hasta el final. Pikoro se acomodó encima de él, quedando sus genitales juntos… comenzó otra vez con la sesión de besos en la boca, cuello, cara… Goku sentía el enorme pene de Pikoro hacerse duro junto al suyo.

Goku comenzaba a excitarse demasiado y en un rápido movimiento puso a Pikoro de espaldas y se montó a horcadas sobre él… mientras continuaban besándose, Goku frotaba su pene contra el de su esposo moviendo las caderas… Pikoro ya no podía más y con cuidado comenzó a quitarle el cinturón… Goku se alzó y se sacó la parte superior del Gi junto con la camisa de entrenamiento… Pikoro hizo lo mismo y el pantalón de Goku se resbaló dejando ver sus bóxers negros y el bulto apretado que quería salir… Con el torso desnudo Goku se dedicó a besar los pectorales de Pikoro… todo su cuerpo tenía ese tenue aroma dulce… así continuo hasta que llegó a su abdomen rosado, la textura era un poco más suave que el resto de su cuerpo y cuando comenzó a besárselo Pikoro se retorcía, era una parte erógena de su cuerpo.

Mientras Goku se deleitaba en el abdomen de Pikoro, aprovechó para quitarle los pantalones y para su sorpresa, Pikoro no traía ropa interior (en realidad no usaba)… Goku recordó aquella ocasión en la que, espiando a las chicas vio como se daban placer con la boca y sin ningún aviso tomó el pene de su amado con la mano y comenzó a besárselo… Pikoro al sentir la boca de Goku en sus genitales, se incorporó para ver lo que hacía, eso no se lo esperaba… es más ni siquiera sabía que eso se podía hacer… pero no lo iba a detener, se sentía muy bien… Poco a poco Goku pasó de los besos a las chupadas… el líquido transparente que salía del pene de Pikoro sabía dulce, como sí su aroma se hubiera materializado.

**Pikoro:** Ah, aaahhh, aaahhh… Goku ya detente…

**Goku:** ¿Mmm? ¿Por qué?

**Pikoro:** Quiero penetrarte…

**Goku:** (Sin saber lo que quería decir eso) Sí… (Para esa etapa, Goku ya se había quitado el bóxer y se estaba masturbando)

Pikoro jaló a Goku hacía él y lo puso nuevamente de espaldas… se acomodó encima.

**Pikoro:** Abre un poco más las piernas…

**Goku:** (Obedeciendo) ¿Así está bien?

**Pikoro:** (Abrazándolo con su brazo derecho y acariciándole el rostro con la mano izquierda) Sí… es perfecto…

Con el pene, Pikoro buscó el ano de Goku y cuando lo encontró intentó meterlo despacio, el liquido que salía de su glande era también lubricante, pero aún así cuando Goku se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer, cerró los ojos pensando que eso le iba a doler… y no se equivocó…

**Goku:** No, espera… más despacio… me duele…

**Pikoro:** Lo siento amor… sí te duele mejor no lo hago…

**Goku:** No, yo si quiero que me penetres, pero es que tu pene es muy grande…

**Pikoro:** (Pensando unos segundos) Cierto, pero tengo la solución…

Claro, Pikoro podía hacer el Chou Kyoshin Jutsu invertido (o sea en vez de hacer crecer alguna parte de su cuerpo, hacerla más pequeña) aunque nunca se imaginó que le serviría para algo así… Sin más, empequeñeció su pene hasta dejarlo delgado y corto como un dedo y así finalmente pudo entrar en Goku sin lastimarlo.

**Pikoro:** ¿Así está mejor?

**Goku:** Ajá… aaahh, aaahh, aaahh…

**Pikoro:** ¿Te gusta?

**Goku: **Ajá… Mmmm, aaahh… Sí quieres hazlo más grande…

Y con el permiso dado, cada vez iba dejando a su pene recuperar su tamaño original conforme Goku se lo iba pidiendo… De pronto, en la última estocada Goku se retorció, subió los pies y los entrelazó para atrapar la cintura de Pikoro:

**Goku:** ¡Ahí, ahí, ahí…! No te salgas…

**Pikoro:** (Viendo como Goku perdía la compostura) ¿Ahí te gusta? Muy bien… prepárate para ir a ver a Kami amor mío…

Pikoro dejó crecer más su pene para que al momento de entrar y salir siguiera rozando esa parte que hacía enloquecer a Goku… así continuó moviéndose dentro de su amado, a veces en círculos y a veces metía y sacaba… El pene de Goku recibía un suave masaje con el abdomen rosado de Pikoro… La luna llamaba a Goku, quien comenzaba a retorcerse sintiendo como venía desde su corazón esa explosión que pronto alcanzaría el punto para salir. Mientras Pikoro lo penetraba, le decía palabras en un idioma que para él era completamente desconocido…

**Pikoro:** Paructuru moiquino saturs moi…

**Goku:** ¡Por Kami… mi amor no te detengas!

**Pikoro:** Saturs moi acte in pitacurum vacto…

**Goku:** ¡Kami ya viene! ¡Ya viene!

Goku comenzó a retorcerse sin control, su respiración estaba agitada como si acabara de pelear, sus mejillas rojas, su pene hinchado, arqueaba la espalda y al mismo tiempo apretaba las caderas y las nalgas haciendo que Pikoro sintiera aún más placer hasta que ya no pudo contenerse y soltó la eyaculación dentro de su amante… Goku al sentir esa calidez dentro de sí que le rozaba el punto de placer, tampoco pudo contenerse… tomó su propio pene con la mano derecha para darle el último empujón a su orgasmo… ahí estaba… salía como fuego por el glande… sus gemidos eran afrodisiacos para Pikoro que le ayudaron a terminar… Pikoro lo miraba pensando que si su intención hubiera sido matarlo, ese era el momento perfecto por la forma en la que Goku estaba completamente perdido y entregado al placer que estaba sintiendo… Pero ese ya no era el caso, ahora sabía que ese hombre que estaba destinado a ser su archienemigo, le había robado el corazón.

**Pikoro:** Goku… Goku ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Goku:** (Reaccionando) Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida…

Pikoro sonrío y de nuevo se besaron como si quisieran comerse uno al otro… hasta que Goku soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas:

**Pikoro:** ¿Estás llorando?

**Goku:** Lo siento, quise evitarlo pero me ganó…

**Pikoro:** ¿Te dolió o qué sucede?

**Goku:** No… es que… nunca me había sentido tan feliz…

**Pikoro:** Goku, nuestra felicidad apenas comienza…

Ambos se abrazaron y así se quedaron unos minutos hasta que Goku se calmó… Pikoro lentamente salió de él para no lastimarlo y ya que estaban ambos tranquilos, Goku se acordó de algo:

**Goku:** ¡Hestia! ¡Por Kami, la dejamos sola!

**Pikoro:** No te preocupes, ya se levantó y se fue…

**Goku:** ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Pikoro:** Porque la escuché… por cierto deberías de decirle que cuide sus palabras… de diez que dice nueve son maldiciones.

**Goku:** ¿Cómo tu si la escuchaste y yo no? De verdad que me sorprendes… Hablaré con ella al respecto, a Chi-Chi tampoco le gusta que las personas digan malas palabras…

**Pikoro:** Chi-Chi… tú esposa… Oye ¿Y de casualidad le has preguntado que hay con la otra amazona que vive con ustedes?

**Goku:** Claro… desde que nos casamos yo sé que ellas dos son pareja… digamos que a Chi-Chi le convenía casarse y yo tenía que cumplir mi promesa, y pues así quedamos de acuerdo… ¿De qué te ríes?

**Pikoro: **Es que me acuerdo cuando le dijiste a tu esposa que pensabas que el matrimonio era algo de comer ja, ja, ja…

**Goku:** Ja, ja, ja no lo menciones, me da pena recordarlo… eres malo ja, ja, ja, ja…

**Pikoro:** Y bien… que va a pasar con nosotros de ahora en adelante… ¿Nos vamos a ver diario o algunos días a la semana?

**Goku:** Pues… ¿Qué no se supone que deberíamos de vivir juntos?

**Pikoro:** Solo que quieras venir al bosque conmigo… yo no tengo un lugar fijo donde vivir…

**Goku:** Tengo otra idea, claro sí te parece… Mira, no me gustaría dejar a las chicas solas, ellas también son mi familia y como te lo dije en nuestros votos, me gustaría compartirla contigo… Donde yo duermo, es una habitación independiente de la casa y yo creo que los dos podríamos estar bien ahí… ¿Qué dices?

**Pikoro:** No lo sé… siempre he estado solo, además ¿Tú crees que ellas van a querer?

**Goku:** ¡Claro que sí!... Solo es cuestión de que les diga y ya, asunto arreglado…

**Pikoro:** Hagamos esto… habla con ellas y ve primero si están de acuerdo… yo por lo pronto tengo que reflexionar, sería un cambio muy brusco en mi modus vivendi…

**Goku:** Ok… lo entiendo (un poco triste por la respuesta de Pikoro)…

**Pikoro:** Hey, no pongas esa cara… no dije que no quería estar contigo, solo necesito un poco de tiempo…

**Goku:** Si lo siento… es que no quiero separarme de ti… aunque parece que esta noche así tendrá que ser…

**Pikoro:** Vamos, para que no te sientas mal te acompaño a tu casa…

**Goku: **¿En serio? Ja, ja, ja… ¡si vamos!

Ambos se levantaron, pero antes de vestirse Goku se metió al río para quitarse su propio semen del abdomen. Pikoro no necesitaba asearse, ya que con un simple pensamiento quedaba completamente limpio y vestido. Ya listos, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron un tramo hasta que Pikoro levantó el vuelo y sin soltarse llegaron a la casa de la familia Son.

Hestia hacía horas que había regresado y les había contado a las chicas que Goku se había quedado con Pikoro. Chi-Chi se preocupó, pues su naturaleza desconfiada no le permitía hacerse a la idea de que hubiera un romance entre un "bueno" y un "malo"… Kumiko estaba más fresca, se sentía alegre porque todo indicaba que Goku por fin tendría una pareja… Ninguna de las dos se fue a dormir hasta que vieron que Goku regresó, para sorpresa de ambas, no solo… Observaron por la ventana de la sala como los dos hombres se despidieron… con un largo beso fundiéndose en un abrazo interminable. Las chicas se sonrieron y se fueron a dormir. Ya en la cama, Kumiko abrazaba a Chi-Chi y felizmente pensaba que por fin Goku había tenido su gran noche de bodas.


	7. Planificando el Futuro

**CAPITULO 7**

**Planificando el Futuro.**

Ya era casi medio día y Goku no había salido de su habitación. A las chicas ya les parecía extraño y estaban a punto de ir a tocarle cuando él abrió la puerta preguntando sí había algo de comer, estaba hambriento. Chi-Chi sin vacilar le invito a sentarse y le sirvió un gran plato de fideos, pescado asado, ensalada, arroz, papas, fruta, pan recién horneado, jugo de zanahoria y no se comió el plato porque Chi-Chi le llamó la atención por comer tan rápido. Mientras Goku moderaba su forma de comer, las tres mujeres tomaban café y lo miraban con curiosidad de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Como siempre, Kumiko fue quién rompió el silencio.

**Kumiko:** Vaya Goku… sí que tenías hambre… ¿Y eso a que se debe?

**Goku:** (Dejando de comer y poniéndose serio) Tengo algo que decirles…

Las tres chicas lo miraron esperando a que hablara…

**Goku:** Bueno… supongo que Hestia les comentó que me quedé con Pikoro ayer después de nuestro entrenamiento…

**Chi-Chi:** Sí y francamente yo me quedé muy preocupada…

**Goku:** Chi-Chi, "oficialmente" tú y yo estamos casados, pero tú amas a Kumi y ella te ama a ti, viven juntas y son felices, por eso son un matrimonio ¿cierto?...

**Chi-Chi:** Por supuesto, nosotras nos juramos amor y eso vale más que cualquier papel…

**Goku:** Ayer… Pikoro y yo… (Sonrojado) nos… y… (No sabía cómo decirlo)

**Kumiko:** Hey, tranquilo… Ayer te vimos cuando llegaste, no es necesario que nos des ninguna explicación sí no quieres…

**Goku:** No, claro que tienen que saberlo… Yo sé lo que ustedes piensan de Pikoro, pero quiero pedirles que le den la oportunidad de demostrarles que él no es malo… es muy serio y tiene un carácter fuerte pero es una buena persona…

**Hestia:** Yo opino lo mismo que usted Señor Goku… el Señor Pikoro no es un villano, para mí ha sido un buen maestro.

**Goku:** ¿Verdad que sí? Gracias Hestia…

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Entonces lo que tratas de decirnos es que tu y Pikoro ya son pareja?

**Goku:** Pueeeees… Verán, anoche él y yo nos hicimos un juramento, hicimos votos de matrimonio…

**Las tres:** ¡¿Votos de Matrimonio?!

**Goku:** Sí… y pues entonces a mi me gustaría que él viviera con nosotros… es decir conmigo, en mi habitación… sí ustedes me dan ese permiso por supuesto…

Chi-Chi estaba a punto de gritar, pero Kumiko se dio cuenta y por debajo de la mesa la pateo suavemente para que no dijera nada… Hestia estaba sorprendida, pero su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa de emoción.

**Hestia:** ¡¿El Señor Pikoro va a vivir aquí?! ¡Sería algo maravilloso!...

**Kumiko:** Goku por Kamisama… no tienes que pedirnos permiso de nada, esta es tu casa… Tu puedes traer a quien tú quieras a vivir aquí y si tú dices que Pikoro no es malvado, para mi es suficiente, yo te creo.

**Goku:** Gracias Hestia, gracias Kumi… ¿Tú qué dices Chi-Chi?

**Chi-Chi:** Goku… no es un secreto que a mí no me agrada Pikoro, es más… me da miedo… pero estoy de acuerdo con Kumi, sí tú estás seguro de que no es peligroso, confío en ti.

**Goku:** (Acercándose a ella y tomándole las manos) Chi-Chi, te prometo que él no les hará daño, al contrario… cuidará de ustedes tanto como yo.

**Chi-Chi:** Goku… yo te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que tú y él sean felices… aunque me dé miedo.

**Goku:** Gracias Chi-Chi, te quiero mucho…

Ambos se abrazaron y Hestia se levantó para formar parte del abrazo… Kumiko los miraba y Goku le hizo una seña para que se uniera y así la familia Son refrendando su cariño, adquirió un nuevo miembro.

Con el estomago lleno y la aprobación de su familia, Goku salió en busca de Pikoro y se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Antes para encontrarlo, tenía que concentrarse mucho y buscar su Ki lo cual le resultaba muy difícil, pero ahora sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, sentía el Ki de Pikoro y sabía exactamente dónde estaba, no importando la distancia. Lo mismo le sucedía a Pikoro, sentía el Ki de Goku como si lo tuviera a un lado y ambos sabían que, de alguna forma, sus Ki se habían unido. Goku llegó por fin a donde Pikoro estaba entrenando, al verlo llegar se detuvo y lo recibió con un abrazo y un beso.

**Goku:** Hola mi amor…

**Pikoro:** ¿Dormiste bien?

**Goku:** ¡De maravilla!...

**Pikoro:** Había pensado en buscarte más tarde… pero qué bueno que viniste temprano.

**Goku:** Oye… no quiero presionarte… pero ya hablé con las chicas acerca de lo nuestro y están de acuerdo en que vivas con nosotros, claro cuando tu lo decidas.

**Pikoro:** Vaya, la verdad no me esperaba que aceptaran tan fácil…

**Goku:** Mira, cuando les comenté Hestia se puso feliz, Kumi dijo que por ella no había problema y Chi-Chi… bueno ella te tiene miedo pero igual estuvo de acuerdo… Solo es cuestión de que tú digas cuando.

**Pikoro:** No la culpo por temerme, ahora me doy cuenta de que mi padre era terrible.

**Goku:** Me apena decírtelo pero sí… era muy malo… Pero no tienes que cargar con sus culpas, déjalas ir y que la gente te conozca como el ser maravilloso que eres…

**Pikoro:** No es tan fácil… a veces me gustaría no haber nacido con todos sus recuerdos… pero sin ellos a la vez estaría perdido.

**Goku:** A veces tanta soledad no es buena consejera… El tiempo que viví solo mi cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos sin sentido hasta que Bulma me sacó de mi casa y me llevó a conocer el mundo… entendí muchas cosas, sobre todo el conocer a más personas me ayudó a superar la pérdida de mi abuelito.

**Pikoro:** Tal vez tengas razón… Pero como te dije, necesito tiempo para prepararme a la nueva vida. No te preocupes, será más pronto de lo que crees… yo tampoco creo poder estar mucho tiempo sin ti…

**Goku:** Será cuando estés listo amor, yo te esperaré el tiempo que necesites… Te amo…

**Pikoro:** Aaaahhh Goku… Saturns moi…

**Goku:** Por cierto, ¿No te han contactado los organizadores del Torneo?

**Pikoro:** No, ¿por?

**Goku:** Me enviaron una carta dónde me dicen que ya puedo ir a recoger el premio del primer lugar… creo que a ti te toca el premio del segundo lugar…

**Pikoro:** ¿Qué era?

**Goku:** Dinero, a mi me van a dar un millón y medio de zen y sí no mal recuerdo a ti te tocaría un millón de zen…

**Pikoro:** ¡Bah!, yo no necesito eso, además no deje ningún dato de contacto…

**Goku:** Bueno, pensaba ir a recogerlo la semana próxima, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

**Pikoro:** Mmmm… no creo que sea una buena idea.

**Goku:** De acuerdo, pero luego no digas que no te avise…

Llegó el día y los Son se despertaron muy temprano, desayunaron y cada quien se dedicó a sus actividades, Goku no les había dicho nada del dinero, quería que fuera una sorpresa. La única que estaba al tanto era Hestia porque ella había recibido la carta, así que se montó en la nube Kintón y se llevó a la adolescente… en menos de cuarenta minutos estaban llegando a Orange Star City lugar donde estaba la oficina de los organizadores del Torneo Tenkaichi Budōkai.

Tardaron un poco en encontrar la dirección, pero habiendo llegado, se sorprendieron de lo lujoso que era el edificio. Goku se acercó a la recepción y en cuanto dijo su nombre, la recepcionista los invitó a tomar asiento, les ofreció bocadillos (algo que ninguno de los dos se atrevieron a despreciar) y les dijo que esperaran unos minutos, serian recibidos por el Comité. Ahí se encontraban ambos muy concentrados en la comida cuando de uno de los elevadores salió un personaje conocido:

**Anunciador:** ¡Goku, que gusto verlo! ¿Cómo ha estado?

**Goku:** ¡Hola!, bien muchas gracias…

**Anunciador:** Me da gusto, y veo que viene acompañado de la pequeña Hestia…

**Hestia:** Hola Sr…

**Anunciador:** Vengan por aquí, los organizadores están muy contentos de que hayan venido…

El anunciador los llevó a una lujosa sala de juntas donde estaban cinco hombres vestidos muy elegantemente… para sorpresa de todos, el anunciador resultó ser nada más, ni nada menos que el Presidente del Comité. Comenzaron con una fastuosa ceremonia de entrega de reconocimientos, firma de varios documentos y finalmente una larga serie de fotografías. Todo fue muy abrumador para ambos peleadores, hasta que por fin terminó todo y le entregaron una maleta Hoi-Poi con su dinero. También le preguntó por Majunia ya que no había dejado ningún dato de contacto y Goku le comentó que él lo veía muy seguido, pero que no quería el premio. El anunciador sospechando que se trataba del hijo de Pikoro Dai Maku y habiendo sido testigo de la batalla, decidió darle también el premio al joven Son para que se lo entregara y sí lo volvía a rechazar, tenía la venia de hacer con ello lo que él deseara.

Hestia y Goku salieron muy contentos. Al caminar algunas calles, a Hestia le llamó la atención varios grupos de jóvenes casi de su edad que salían de un edificio:

**Hestia:** Señor Goku, ¿usted sabe que es ahí?

**Goku:** Pues… creo que es una escuela.

**Hestia:** ¡Aahh sí! Chi-Chi me ha contado de ellas… ¿podemos entrar a ver?

**Goku:** Claro, vamos…

Hestia se maravilló con todo lo que vieron dentro, las aulas, los campos de futbol, la cafetería… Pero el gusto les duró poco, ya que en cuanto pidieron informes acerca de los requisitos de ingreso, se dieron cuenta de además de tener estudios previos, necesitaba tener padres o tutores. Goku trató de animarla diciéndole que le preguntaría a Bulma sí sabía alguna manera de resolver el problema. Antes de partir se toparon con un restaurante dónde servían cortes de carne y, sin pensarlo, ambos se miraron y asintieron como cómplices para entrar y arrasar con todo lo que pudieran, total… dinero es lo que les sobraba. Antes de llegar a casa, fueron a buscar a Pikoro para entregarle su premio…

**Pikoro:** … pero ya te había dicho que no lo necesito…

**Goku:** Pero el Anunciador me dijo que te lo entregara…

**Hestia:** Señor Pikoro, lo puede guardar en un banco…

**Pikoro:** ¿Y para qué? Mejor quédatelo tu Goku…

**Goku:** No, es tuyo… tú lo ganaste…

**Pikoro:** Pues te lo regalo…

**Goku:** Es que… yo le voy a regalar el mío a Chi-Chi…

**Pikoro:** Entonces dáselo todo y ya no quiero que digas más ¿De acuerdo?

**Goku:** Pero…

**Pikoro:** ¿De acuerdo?

**Goku:** Ash, está bien… gruñón…

**Pikoro:** Solo cuando te pones necio… (Y le dio un beso en la boca)

**Hestia:** (Mirando hacia otro lado y sonrojada) Esteeeee… Señor Goku, mejor me regreso a la casa…

**Goku:** (Separándose de Pikoro) Ja, ja, ja, lo siento Hestia, claro que no, ya es tarde... Pikoro ya debemos irnos, mañana temprano te busco…

**Pikoro:** ¿Qué te parece sí los acompaño?

**Goku:** ¡Sí claro! Vámonos…

Ya comenzaba a anochecer cuando llegaron a la casa Son, los tres se quedaron parados en la puerta de la habitación de Goku:

**Goku:** Pikoro… ¿Quieres pasar?

**Pikoro:** Sí, me agradaría…

Abrió la puerta de su modesta casa-habitación e invitó a Pikoro a sentarse, Hestia ya se veía muy cansada:

**Hestia:** Bueno, pues yo ya me voy… esta ropa de entrenamiento me deja exhausta…

**Goku:** Sí pequeña, ha sido un día muy atareado… ¿Me disculpas un momento? Voy a dejar a Hestia y a desearles buenas noches a las chicas…

**Pikoro:** Sí claro, adelante…

Mientras Goku fue a la otra parte de la casa, Pikoro observaba la habitación y le parecía muy acogedora. Se levantó de la silla y se sentó sobre la cama, el colchón era suave, pero se dio cuenta de que la cama era pequeña para él que media dos metros, así que nuevamente usó el Butsushitsu para hacerla a su medida. También escuchaba a Chi-Chi decir: _"Goku, llévale de cenar, no seas desconsiderado, toma esa charola y tráela…",_ a Kumiko: _"Huuuuyyyyy tigre…"_ y sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro, por primera vez se sentía cómodo junto a otras personas. Junto a la ventana redonda, estaba una cajonera que encima tenía la esfera de cuatro estrellas sobre un pequeño cojín morado y a un lado, una vieja foto de un Son Gohan treintañero con el maestro Roshi… Mientras se imaginaba viviendo en ese lugar, Goku entró con una charola llena de rollos de sushi:

**Goku:** Ya regresé… mira te traje la cena…

**Pikoro:** Oh, eres muy amable… pero… yo no como.

**Goku:** ¿No te gusta el Sushi? Sí quieres te traigo otra cosa…

**Pikoro:** No, de verdad yo no necesito comer, no te molestes…

**Goku:** ¿No necesitas comer? No te entiendo… (Para alguien que sería capaz de comer nubes eso era algo inimaginable).

**Pikoro:** Así simplemente no como, solo tomo agua… con eso me es suficiente.

**Goku:** Pikoro… ¿O sea que nunca en tu vida has comido algo?

**Pikoro:** No, nunca…

**Goku:** ¿Y no te da hambre?

**Pikoro:** Sí, pero tomo agua y ya.

**Goku:** ¿Y por qué? Eso es extraño…

**Pikoro:** Pues no lo sé… A ver, ¿acaso en el tiempo que estuviste con Kami lo viste alguna vez comer?

**Goku:** Eeehhhh… pues ahora que lo dices, no… nunca lo vi comer… pero yo pensaba que lo hacía en privado.

**Pikoro:** Bueno, si tú tienes hambre come, a mi solo dame agua…

**Goku:** Pues en realidad no tengo hambre, Hestia y yo cenamos en Orange Star City antes de partir ¿fría o tibia?

**Pikoro:** Como sea…

**Goku:** (mientras le servía el agua, seguía sorprendido por la confesión de su esposo)… Aquí tienes…

**Pikoro:** Gracias…

Goku se sentó en la silla al lado de Pikoro y en cuanto se terminó el enorme vaso de agua, ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose pícaramente…

**Pikoro:** ¿Y bien?... que hacemos ahora…

**Goku:** Pues no se… ¿que se te antoja?

**Pikoro:** Ahora recuerdo que hay algo que sí me gusta comer…

**Goku:** ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es?

**Pikoro:** Tu boca…

**Goku:** ¿Te gusta?

**Pikoro:** Como no te imaginas…

Pikoro alcanzó la mano de Goku y se la llevó a sus labios para besarla… Goku estaba emocionado por la forma en que Pikoro lo miraba, con deseo… Así que se levantó y se sentó a horcadas en sus piernas y de inmediato comenzaron a besarse… algo que le gustaba hacer era tocarle los colmillos con la punta de su lengua y además sentía las manos de su esposo acariciarle la espalda y las nalgas. Entre los besos y caricias, Goku le quitó el turbante y como en una revelación, se le ocurrió chuparle una de las antenas, teniendo como respuesta que Pikoro lo apretara contra sí… le había encontrado otra zona erógena, sentía como con cada movimiento de la lengua de Goku, le corría una sensación desde la cabeza hasta su miembro que comenzaba a palpitar. Sin más, le aflojo el cinturón y metió sus manos debajo de la camisa y dejó también al descubierto su redondo trasero… lo acariciaba hasta que pasó cerca del coxis y sintió una marca, la tocó haciendo que Goku se estremeciera, arqueara la espalda y echara la cabeza para atrás de forma muy brusca…

**Goku:** ¡Aaaahhh!

**Pikoro:** ¡Perdón! ¿Te dolió?

**Goku: **(Volviendo a verlo) N-no… tócame otra vez… pero suavecito…

**Pikoro:** ¿Qué es? ¿Una cicatriz?

**Goku:** Sí… es la que me quedó cuando… Aaaaahhhh… Kamisama me… Uuuhhhhh… quitó la… Uuuummm… cola…

**Pikoro:** Ese era tu punto débil…

**Goku:** Ajá… Uumm… Llévame a… Mmmjjj… la cama…

Entonces, Pikoro se levantó de la silla cargándolo y besándolo. Lo recostó y se quitó la capa con cuidado de no dejarla caer, ya que es muy pesada y podría dañar el piso.

**Goku:** ¿Qué le pasó a la cama? Está más grande…

**Pikoro:** Espero que no te moleste, le hice un pequeño ajuste porque me di cuenta de que no cabía…

**Goku:** ¡Claro que no!... De hecho ya lo había pensado… comprar una cama más grande, pero ya no será necesario…

**Pikoro:** Cuando te sonrojas te ves hermoso…

**Goku: **Te amo tanto…

Pikoro se acostó sobre Goku y lentamente le quitó la playera (que no era la de entrenamiento), le besaba los pectorales y le apretaba las tetillas, le acariciaba el abdomen… ya más ansioso se desnudo también y se recostó a un lado de su esposo… se entrelazaron las piernas y juntaron sus penes frotándose mutuamente mientras se comían a besos.

**Goku:** ¿Me dejas besarte otra vez allá abajo?

**Pikoro:** Sólo sí tú me dejas hacerlo después…

Goku asintió y fue bajando por el cuerpo de Pikoro hasta llegar a su enorme miembro que apenas le cabía en la boca. No eran precisamente besos, sino lengüetadas y chupadas salvajes y en esta ocasión, incluso los testículos recibieron su parte. Pikoro jaló a Goku del brazo cuando sintió que ya se estaba excitando demasiado para que ahora él disfrutara del placer oral. El pene de Son era un poco más pequeño, así que fácilmente cabía en totalidad dentro de su boca, haciendo que se retorciera y jalara las cobijas con desesperación.

**Goku:** Pikoro… mi vida… aaahhhh… que bien se siente…

**Pikoro:** ¿Quieres penetrarme?

**Goku:** S-si…

Pikoro se acomodó boca abajo, ya que pensó que así no le sería tan doloroso siendo que Goku no podía "empequeñecerse". Antes de intentar entrar, Goku puso su pene entre las nalgas para darse placer y con el dedo comenzó a prepararlo para el coito. Increíblemente, su entrada comenzó a lubricarse por sí sola… Goku se dio cuenta y entonces intentó meterse con sumo cuidado, lentamente comenzó la invasión en el recto y al mismo tiempo observaba que Pikoro no hiciera gestos de dolor. Cuando iba a la mitad, Pikoro se alzó para atraparlo por completo y comenzó a moverse… Goku se recostó y abrazando sus caderas se fundieron en un vaivén infinito hasta que Goku eyaculó dentro de él.

Pikoro aún no llegaba y Goku también quería volver a sentir a su amado dentro de él, por lo que Pikoro se puso de frente y Goku lo montó a horcadas para ser nuevamente envestido (con el previo ritual de pequeño, mediano y grande para no lastimarlo) hasta que por fin Pikoro tuvo su orgasmo dentro de su esposo… Ambos quedaron abrazados y jadeantes por el placentero momento.

**Goku:** Quédate esta noche por favor…

**Pikoro:** No pensaba dejarte…

Una vez que se relajaron, se acomodaron para dormir abrazados…

**Goku:** ¿Cuándo despierte vas a estar aquí?

**Pikoro:** Todos los días…

Y así, finalmente, Pikoro se quedó a vivir con Goku, mientras Chi-Chi en silencio se estresaba por la insistencia de su padre en darle un nieto. Aún no le había dicho a nada a Kumiko, quien también estaba preocupada por la situación económica de la familia sí Pikoro comía en las mismas cantidades que Goku y Hestia, así que estaba pensando en una manera de conseguir dinero extra sin sospechar la sorpresa que les venía para su futuro.


	8. El Primer Intento

**CAPITULO 8**

**El primer intento.**

Kumiko se levantó muy temprano al día siguiente pensando que los chicos estarían hambrientos (En la noche, no pudo resistir la tentación y fue ver si todo estaba bien, solo como precaución con Pikoro y cuando se acercó a la puerta, escuchó aquellos sonidos característicos de las parejas que hacen el amor… suspiró y tranquila se retiró a su dormitorio informándole a Chi-Chi que todo estaba bien). Fue al huerto y con sus mejores lechugas y brócolis preparó una ensalada verde con nuez y trozos de queso. También preparó masa para pan y despertó a Hestia para que fuera a traer un pescado, el más grande que encontrara. La adolescente a regañadientes hizo el encargo ya que aún faltaba mucho para su hora de levantarse. Chi-Chi despertó también y se dedicó a preparar jugo de frutas, el favorito de Goku. Ya casi estaba listo el desayuno, el olor del pescado con especias y el pan, inundaba la casa y sus alrededores. De pronto, Goku se apareció en la entrada:

**Goku:** ¡Bueeenos díaaaaaas! ¿Qué cosa tan deliciosa es lo que están haciendo hermosas?

Siempre las saludaba y las despedía con un beso en la mejilla, primero a Chi-Chi que estaba revisando el pescado (Obvio Goku intentó tomar un bocado, pero ella reaccionó rápido y le dio en la mano con la cuchara), después a Hestia que estaba sentada en el sillón dormitando con cara de zombie, y finalmente a Kumiko que entraba también a la casa con una bandeja llena de fresas silvestres.

**Kumiko:** Que grosero eres… ¿Por qué dejaste solo a Pikoro? Dile que venga…

**Goku:** ¿Eh? No, él ya se fue… dijo que tenía que hacer algo…

**Chi-Chi: **No puede ser Goku, ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera sin desayunar? Eres muy desconsiderado…

**Goku:** No se preocupen… resulta que el no come…

**Kumiko:** ¿Él no come? ¿Querrás decir que tiene una dieta especial no? (sintió un vació en el estómago pensado en lo que les iba a costar $$$$ )

**Goku:** No… de verdad no necesita comer nada, solo toma agua… (Y vino toda la explicación)

**Chi-Chi:** Eso sí que es extraño… Oye Goku, ¿Seguro que Pikoro es de este planeta?

**Kumiko:** ¡Chi-Chi! Por Kamisama no digas esas cosas…

**Goku:** Ja, ja, ja… pues no lo sé… pero según lo que hablamos anoche, ya se va a quedar, me dijo que regresaba en la tarde… ¿No te da gusto Hestia?... (Silencio)… ¿Hestia? (se acercó al sillón y la descubrió durmiendo como bebé)… Está dormida, mejor la llevo a su cuarto…

**Chi-Chi:** Nada de eso, ya despiértala tiene que comer…

Al terminar el almuerzo, Goku estaba preparado para darles la noticia del premio:

**Goku:** Chicas… tengo una sorpresa para ustedes…

**Hestia: **(Ya en sus cinco sentidos) ¡Les va a encantar!

**Kumiko:** ¿Cómo que una sorpresa? (Esperaba que no fuera otro integrante a la familia que sí comiera)

**Chi-Chi:** ¿De qué se trata?

**Goku:** (Sacó la capsula y la activó dejando el maletín sobre la mesa)… Se trata de esto… (Lo abrió y les mostró los fajos de billetes de gran denominación)

**Kumiko:** ¿Q-que significa eso? (Levantándose de la mesa y dando dos pasos atrás)

**Chi-Chi:** ¡GOOOKUUUU! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE AHORA ERES UN ROBA BANCOS!

**Goku:** (Agachándose asustado por el grito de Chi-Chi) ¡Nooooo!, ¿cómo se te ocurre eso?

**Kumiko:** ¿E-entonces de dónde sacaste tanto dinero?

**Hestia:** Pero que dramáticas… es el premio que le dieron por haber ganado el torneo de las artes marciales…

Ambas mujeres se vieron entre sí recordando ese pequeño detalle que, evidentemente habían olvidado:

**Kumiko:** Goku, ¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero hay ahí?

**Goku:** Sí, es casi un millón y medio de zen (descontando lo que se gastó con Hestia en la cena).

**Chi-Chi:** Eso… eso… eso es mucho dinero… (Y Kumiko se volvió a sentar porque sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas).

**Goku:** ¿Ustedes creen? Bueno no importa… Chi-Chi ya que tu papá no te ha dado tu dinero, te lo regalo…

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Qué estás diciendo! Claro que no…

**Goku:** Pero tú lo necesitas… tómalo, yo no sé que hacer con él…

**Chi-Chi:** No, el tema de la herencia con mi padre es más por una cuestión de orgullo que por necesidad…

**Kumiko:** Chi-Chi… creo que… deberías de aceptarlo…

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Tú también? ¿Pues qué creen que soy? ¿Una avara?

**Kumiko:** Claro que no… pero a decir verdad… el dinero que yo tenía ahorrado se me está acabando… Es mucha la comida que hay que preparar y estamos a pocos meses de quedarnos en la ruina…

**Goku:** Kumi… y ¿Porqué no nos habías dicho? Digo yo podría traer más provisiones del bosque… o también podría buscar un empleo… (Ay sí, esa ni él se la creyó XD )

**Kumiko:** Pues… es que… estábamos tan bien con la forma en la que estamos viviendo que me pareció terrible darles una noticia tan mala… ya estaba pensando en algo para resolverlo…

**Goku:** Pues entonces ya no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos… Chi-Chi tómalo, tú sabrás administrarlo bien.

**Chi-Chi:** (Suspirando) Bueno… sí va a ser para todos y solo voy a administrarlo está bien…

**Goku:** ¿Y tienen idea de cuánto tiempo nos va a durar?

**Kumiko:** Pues… si seguimos con este estilo de vida tal vez unos… treinta años…

**Goku:** Hestia… ¿Todavía quieres ir a esa escuela?

**Hestia:** S-si… me gustaría…

**Kumiko:** ¿Cuál escuela? (Y Goku les contó su visita a Orange Star City).

**Goku:** … por eso voy a ver a Bulma a ver si ella sabe cómo podemos resolver el problema de sus padres… Pero por el costo no se preocupen, resulta que Pikoro no quiso su premio de segundo lugar y me dijo que también se los diera a ustedes, pero creo que con eso podríamos pagarle a Hestia la escuela ¿No creen?

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Cuánto es?

**Goku:** Un millón de zen…

**Kumiko:** Por Kamisama… con eso alcanza para mandar a la escuela a toda Escitia…

Una vez resuelto el problema del dinero en la familia Son, los días transcurrieron felizmente para todos. Pikoro se acercaba más a las chicas, incluso ya entraba a la casa y se sentaba con ellos cuando comían... Chi-Chi lo convenció de probar más alimentos líquidos como jugos y tés, cosa que le cayó muy bien. Disfrutaba los momentos en familia aunque él no hablara mucho, solo escuchaba a Goku pelear con Hestia por la comida y a Chi-Chi llamarles la atención. Con quién más hablaba era con Kumiko, ya que ambos compartían dotes filosóficos y algunas veces por las noches se sentaban a discutir sus puntos en el jardín de la casa.

Pikoro no siempre estaba presente, había días que salía temprano y no regresaba hasta muy noche. Goku aprendió a no cuestionarle sus momentos de soledad, entendió que los necesitaba, así que cuando se iba no lo esperaba despierto, se metía a la cama y cuando él llegaba encontraba a Goku plácidamente dormido en su lugar… Se desvestía (él no usaba pijama, dormía desnudo) y se sentaba a contemplar a su esposo por un largo rato antes de acostarse y abrazarlo.

Por su parte, Goku ya había ido con Bulma a contarle las novedades en su vida. Su amiga estaba feliz porque su pequeño hermano de aventuras por fin pudo encontrar al amor de su vida y ni que decir de su familia. Bulma les había contado a sus padres del matrimonio de Goku con Chi-Chi y como regalo de bodas, el Dr. Brief, le dio un estuche de capsulas Hoi Poi con dos autos, una nave familiar y dos scooter todos de los más recientes modelos de la compañía… La Sra. Brief le ponía a Goku como ejemplo a su hija diciéndole que él siendo más joven ya estaba casado y ella no se animaba a dar el paso con Yamcha. Bulma solo reía nerviosa por la presión, y rápidamente cambiaba el tema para no dar más explicaciones.

Una tarde, Goku estaba cortando leños fuera de la casa cuando de pronto, observó que un auto lujosísimo se acercaba. No alcanzaban a ver quién era ya que tenía los vidrios polarizados, pero al estacionarse y abrirse la puerta, Goku sintió que la sangre se le congelaba: ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí sí nunca había venido?...

**Ox-Satán:** ¡Gokuuuuu! Hijo mío… ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? ¿Por qué no han ido a visitarme?

**Goku:** ¡Su-su-su-suegro!… ¡Q-que milagro!

Ox-Satán abrazó a Goku tan fuerte que lo levantó del piso y casi lo asfixia… Cuando lo bajó, Goku comenzó a toser pero el Rey vio la entrada de la casa y se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta.

**Ox-Satán:** ¿Dónde está mi pequeño retoño? ¡Espero verte con una linda pancita!

Para su desgracia, a la primera que vio cuando abrió la puerta fue a Kumiko que no lo había escuchado porque tenía puestos unos audífonos. La amazona sintió un Ki diferente entrar a la casa y se dio la vuelta para encontrase de frente con aquel hombre que la odiaba tanto:

**Ox-Satán:** ¿¡Qué diablos haces tú aquí, miserable mujer!?

Chi-Chi escuchó la voz de su padre y salió corriendo de la habitación sabiendo que las cosas se pondrían muy feas. Goku entró atrás de su suegro y de inmediato se interpuso entre el Rey y Kumiko preparado para actuar en caso de que se pusiera violento:

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Papá! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

**Ox-Satán:** ¡NO! ¿¡Qué hace esta mujer aquí!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a meterla a tu casa!?

**Goku:** Suegro, cálmese por favor, ella vive aquí… (Se puso nervioso y empeoro las cosas)…

**Ox-Satán:** ¡¿Qué estás diciendo Goku?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes quién es esta mujer?!

**Goku:** Sí… es su sobrina Kumiko…

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Papá! No hagas escándalo… desde que la corriste del Reino ella no tenía dónde ir, así que le ofrecimos quedarse aquí hasta que se establezca…

**Ox-Satán:** ¡¿Cómo no va a tener a dónde ir?! ¡Puede buscar a otra de esas mujeres de su clase! Goku… tú no sabes lo que esta degenerada le hizo a tu esposa…

**Goku:** Se equivoca suegro… sí lo sé… entre Chi-Chi y yo no hay secretos… Ella me contó todo antes de que le ofreciéramos la casa y pues eso ya pasó, su hija ahora está conmigo… Mire, ¿Ve la habitación que está allá afuera?… ella se queda ahí…

Kumiko se sorprendió de la habilidad de Goku para salir del paso… pero no podía pronunciar nada en su defensa, por primera vez estaba sin argumentos esperando a ser lapidada.

**Chi-Chi:** Papá, esta es nuestra casa y podemos darle techo a quien queramos, ya no estoy en tu Reino donde podías controlarlo todo… (La voz se le comenzaba a quebrar) ya no soy una niña, entiende que tengo una vida y no puedes venir a gritar de ese modo a mi hogar… (Acto seguido, se tapó el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar)…

**Goku:** (Muy consternado porque nunca la había visto llorar) Chi-Chi por favor… no llores… cálmate…

**Chi-Chi:** (Abrazándolo) No, mi padre no respeta nuestra vida buuuuuu….

**Ox-Satán:** No hija no digas eso… es que… no me parece correcto que ella esté aquí… pero sí Goku sabe todo y está de acuerdo pues, supongo que no tengo más que decir.

Hestia, quien estaba escuchando todo desde la puerta de su habitación, salió con una idea para convencer más a Ox-Satán de que entre Kumiko y Chi-Chi no había nada…

**Hestia:** (Haciendo la voz más grave que pudo para que no se notara su edad) Señor Ox-Satán… permítame presentarme… Mi nombre es Hestia y soy la pareja de Kumiko… nosotras estamos muy agradecidas con Goku y Chi-Chi de que nos permitan estar aquí temporalmente… como ve, no tiene de que preocuparse…

Los tres Son restantes se quedaron boquiabiertos con la sagacidad de su pequeña… Y hasta ese momento, Kumiko tomó el valor para hablar:

**Kumiko:** Majestad… le ofrezco una disculpa sí en el pasado cometí errores… ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad y yo le aseguro que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse… su hija está en muy buenas manos.

**Ox-Satán:** Vaya… pues entonces, no tengo más que decir al respecto… Es mejor que me vaya… hija, solo quiero que seas feliz, no me malinterpretes por favor…

**Chi-Chi:** (Sollozando) Lo sé papá y te lo agradezco… te aseguro que nunca en mi vida he sido más feliz…

**Ox-Satán:** Sólo dime algo… ¿Cuándo van a tener bebés?

**Chi-Chi:** Papá… ¿otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que será cuando tenga que ser…

**Ox-Satán:** Si hija, está bien… me retiro y disculpen por las molestias…

Goku acompaño a su suegro hasta su auto y lo despidió de una forma muy seca y cortante, a leguas se notaba que estaba enojado. El Rey se fue muy decepcionado, se le hacía incomprensible la tolerancia de Goku hacía la "antigua" amante de su hija.

En efecto, Goku se había quedado muy molesto con su suegro por haber hecho llorar a Chi-Chi, y les sugirió que lo mejor para todos es que nadie más se enterara de la verdad. Él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la gente los juzgara de esa manera. Les comentó que la única persona que sabía todo además de la familia, era Bulma y que con ella no había problema.

Sin embargo, a Chi-Chi sí le ilusionaba la idea de tener un hijo, así que por fin se decidió a comunicarle a su esposa su deseo. Kumiko se consternó mucho al principio, pensó que quería adoptar un niño, pero Chi-Chi rápidamente la sacó de su error contándole con tanto anhelo su deseo de llevar un bebé en su vientre, que Kumiko terminó cediendo ante su petición.

**Kumiko:** ¿Y el papá?

**Chi-Chi:** Pues yo quiero que sea Goku, él es muy fuerte, sano y es bien parecido… le dará buenos genes…

**Kumiko:** ¿Y tú crees que él quiera?

**Chi-Chi:** Ese sería el primer problema… tengo que hablar con él.

Ese mismo fin de semana Chi-Chi lo invitó a cenar a la Capital para decirle sus intenciones:

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Entonces, que dices? ¿Te gustaría ser papá?

**Goku:** Papá… un hijo… (Un largo silencio comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa) Yo… no se… tengo que consultarlo con Pikoro antes de darte una respuesta…

**Chi-Chi:** Obviamente no tienes que decírmelo en este momento, piénsalo y cuando tengas la respuesta me dices…

Esa noche, Pikoro llegó ya casi a la media noche y se sorprendió de encontrar a Goku aún despierto, quien se la había pasado cavilando acerca de cómo sería su vida con la responsabilidad de un hijo.

**Pikoro:** Vaya, ¿y ese milagro? Seguramente Kumiko te volvió a dar café ja, ja, ja…

**Goku:** (Muy serio) No… tengo algo que decirte…

Pikoro cortó la risa sarcástica para ponerle atención… Goku le comentó la petición de Chi-Chi con un tono preocupado:

**Goku:** ¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que sería prudente?

**Pikoro:** (Observaba un punto fijo en la pared) Goku, ¿Tu te ves con un hijo?

**Goku:** Pues es que nunca lo había pensado… yo tenía la idea de que ella no quería tener bebés…

**Pikoro: **Honestamente, contéstate a ti mismo esta pregunta: ¿Quieres tener un hijo?

**Goku:** Honestamente… Sí, si me gustaría… pero… me da mucho miedo…

**Pikoro:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Goku:** Pues, es que… él dependería de mi y no sé si sea capaz de hacerlo bien… además, si es mi hijo, tu también serías su padre… ¿A ti te gustaría?

**Pikoro:** Goku… lo que yo opine es secundario, esa es una decisión que debes de tomar tu solo.

**Goku:** Pero… es que yo si quiero tenerlo, pero no me siento preparado… y bueno yo esperaba que tú me apoyaras… No puedo hacerlo solo…

**Pikoro:** Eres un tonto… desde que estamos juntos ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

**Goku:** Nunca…

**Pikoro:** Además ¿De qué te preocupas tanto?, ya has practicado bastante tus cualidades paternales con la mocosa y hasta este momento sigue viva… y parece que ha mejorado.

**Goku:** ¿Tú crees? Vaya… no lo había visto de esa forma… Ahora que lo mencionas… cuando fuimos a lo del premio, la chica que nos recibió, el que nos dio los informes de la escuela y el mesero de donde fuimos a comer creyeron que éramos hermanos, ¿Qué extraño verdad?

**Pikoro:** Ya te lo había dicho… ustedes se parecen, pero ese es otro tema… Entonces, ¿Te animas a tener un hijo?

**Goku:** (Ya mucho más relajado) ¿Me vas a ayudar a ser un buen padre?

**Pikoro:** ¿Otra vez?... ¿Que acaso no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?

**Goku:** Dime Si o No…

**Pikoro:** Eres un necio… Si, si, si… ¿Ya estás contento?

**Goku:** (Sonriendo de oreja a oreja) Más que eso… me siento aliviado…

En el fondo, a Pikoro le había gustado la idea de que Goku fuera padre siendo que él no tenía ningún buen recuerdo del suyo, pensaba que sería una buena oportunidad para sacarse esa dolorosa espina.

Una vez que Goku le comunicó a Chi-Chi su aceptación, los cuatro se reunieron para hablar de los "términos" en los que el hijo sería engendrado. Evidentemente Goku pensaba que tendría que "hacerlo" con ella para embarazarla, situación que lo tenía muy emocionado. Él nunca le había negado a Pikoro que sí le atraían las mujeres, e incluso ya tenía el permiso dado para estar con una cuando se le diera la oportunidad, y esta pintaba para ser perfecta, ¿Quién mejor que Chi-Chi para que fuera la primer mujer en su vida?

Pero con lo que no contaban, era con el conocimiento de casi cualquier tema de Kumiko. Su esposa le dijo que lo único que le desagradaba de ser madre, es que tendría que acostarse con Goku, pero la amazona sabía que existían métodos para que ella pudiera quedar embarazada sin la necesidad de tener sexo con él. Así, en su reunión, les comentó que ya había visto algunas opciones y les explicó que sólo necesitarían el semen de Goku para que ella, con el curso que iba a tomar, pudiera hacer la inseminación artificial.

Por un lado, Goku se decepcionó con la noticia de que no sería de la forma tradicional, pero por el otro se sintió feliz de que, de cualquier modo, ambos le darían la vida a ser al que estaba seguro, amaría profundamente.

Por supuesto que esto tenía que saberla Bulma, solo que en esta ocasión, Goku la invitó a su casa. Ya hacía muchos años que ella lo había visitado por última vez, así que las chicas le prepararon una comida digna de una persona de su clase social. Ya en la reunión, Bulma les obsequió un seguro médico todo incluido en el hospital Capsule Corp. para que ahí se encargaran de todo, desde el curso de la inseminación, seguimiento médico y por supuesto, el parto. En esta ocasión, la Brief tenía un pequeño vendaje en la nariz, argumentando que era debido a que se había caído de la cama.

Después de que Chi-Chi, Kumiko y Goku fueron a los cursos y pláticas, el día cero llegó. Ya era de noche, Hestia estaba dormida y Kumiko le entregó a Goku el recipiente donde tenía que depositar su semen:

**Kumiko:** … y de acuerdo a lo que vimos en el curso aquí lo pones… ¿Entendiste?

**Goku:** Si, es muy sencillo… ¿y Chi-Chi?

**Kumiko:** Está en su cuarto preparándose ji, ji, ji… Ahora ve al baño… ¿Cuánto te tardas? ¿Unos quince minutos?

**Goku: **¿Cómo crees? necesito inspiración… Voy a hacer el amor con mi esposo y te lo traigo en una hora.

**Kumiko:** ¿Qué? Oye pero ten cuidado… ja, ja, ja, no creo que a Chi-Chi le agrade que su hijo tenga la piel verde… ja, ja, ja… ¿te imaginas? Sería muy gracioso ja, ja, ja…

**Goku:** ¿Estás nerviosa verdad?

**Kumiko:** Ja, ja, ja, ja No digas tonterías… ¿porqué lo dices?

**Goku:** Porque no dejas de reírte sin sentido…

Salió de la casa rumbo a su habitación y a medio camino se dio cuenta de que la luna estaba en su fase llena, no pudo evitar detenerse para mirarla de frente. Pocas veces en su vida la había visto, cuando era niño, su abuelo nunca le permitía salir de noche, ni siquiera asomarse… lo mismo pasó con Bulma y con el Maestro Roshi, así que se quedó con esa costumbre… pero en esa ocasión, no había quien lo detuviera… ahí estaba él, parado frente al divino astro, bañado por su tenue brillantez… Sentía como la piel se le erizaba y el corazón comenzaba a latirle estrepitosamente al grado de que soltó el frasco… Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba completamente hipnotizado hasta que Pikoro llegó y lo tomo por el brazo.

**Pikoro:** ¡Hey!, ¿que no oyes? Te estoy hablando…

**Goku:** ¿Eh? Ah perdón, es que estaba distraído…

**Pikoro:** ¿Qué tanto miras?

**Goku:** La luna… ¿es muy bonita verdad?

**Pikoro:** Pues… supongo que si… Estás listo… ¿Papi? (con su siempre tono sarcástico)

Goku comenzaba a sonrojarse, otra vez la lujuria inundaba su cuerpo, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar con su esposo, así que se acercó, lo abrazó y lo beso con pasión… lo apretaba contra sí y Pikoro sentía como la respiración se le iba acelerando, e incluso comenzó a rodearle con una de sus piernas en un intento de frotar sus penes. Sin más preámbulos, Pikoro lo tomó del trasero y cargándolo lo llevó adentro de su habitación sin dejar de besarlo… lo aventó en la cama y enseguida se le fue encima. Durante un poco más de una hora ambos se entregaron con más pasión que en su primera vez... Pikoro estaba sorprendido por la repentina desesperación de Goku por penetrarlo, pero tampoco se iba a detener a preguntarle, simplemente dejó que su esposo satisficiera su necesidad hasta que llegó el momento donde tenía que eyacular dentro del frasco.

**Goku:** Mmmjj… El frasco… Uuummm… El frasco… ¡Pikoro el frasco! ¡Lo dejé allá afuera!

**Pikoro:** No grites, pareces loco… (Butsushitsu y listo, otro frasco estaba en sus manos)…

Una vez que Goku volvió a sus cabales, se vistió y de inmediato fue a dejarle el frasco a Kumiko, quien lo esperaba un tanto enfadada en el sofá familiar, estaba leyendo "¿Cómo ser una buena madre y no morir en el intento?". Cuando Goku asomó las narices en la puerta, ella se levantó para reclamarle las casi dos horas que se tardó, ya era media noche y Chi-Chi la esperaba. Él se excuso, y como siempre, ella lo disculpo.

**Goku:** Oye Kumi… ¿Me dejas ver cómo vas a cargar la jeringa?

**Kumiko:** Sí claro, deja ir por ella para que veas…

Goku se sentó en el sofá y tomó el libro que ella estaba leyendo y le daba una hojeada en lo que venía con la jeringa. De pronto, Chi-Chi se apareció buscando a Kumiko, ella no vio a Goku, pero él a ella sí. Fue una imagen que quedaría grabada en la mente de Son por toda su vida… Tenía puesto un pequeño, que digo pequeño… pequeñísimo camisón negro semi-transparente que dejaba ver sus pechos y la tanga de hilo dental. Goku abrió inmensamente los ojos y no quiso pronunciar ninguna palabra para admirar por completo la belleza de su esposa. Al ver que Kumiko no estaba, Chi-Chi se acercó al refrigerador para tomar un vaso de jugo… se agachó para sacar la jarra… Ahí estaba… su hermoso y duro trasero en forma de corazón dejaron a Goku paralizado… hasta que ella se incorporó, se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo, él la había estado observando.

**Chi-Chi:** ¡GGOOOOOKKKUUUUUU ERES UN DEPRAVADO!

Y le lanzó la jarra, de no ser por sus reflejos, seguramente la hubiera pasado mal… Kumiko al escuchar el grito, salió corriendo del baño y vio a Goku salir corriendo intentando disculparse y a Chi-Chi fallando en su intento por cubrirse con sus manos, no pudo más que explotar en un ataque de carcajadas imparables.

**Chi-Chi:** ¡No le veo lo gracioso por ningún lado!

**Kumiko:** Aaayyy ja, ja, ja, ja querida mía… es que… ja, ja, ja… la cara que pusiste no tiene precio ja, ja, ja…

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Tonta!... je, je, je…. Anda vamos ya que esto se enfría…

Las chicas por igual hicieron el amor, no de forma salvaje como ellos, sino fue una noche llena de tiernas caricias, besos y estimulaciones, trataron de hacerlo lo mejor posible… los chicos ya le había aportado su amor, ahora era el turno de ellas de engendrar a su pequeño, al que amarían más de lo que en ese momento estaban seguras.


	9. Cumple tu promesa

**CAPITULO 9**

**Cumple tu promesa.**

Al pasar una semana de la inseminación, Chi-Chi y Kumiko tenían la prueba de embarazo lista. Según lo que les dijo el Médico, era probable que tuvieran que repetir el proceso unas dos o tres veces antes de tener éxito en la fecundación. Chi-Chi entró al baño, orinó y espero esos largos y desesperantes diez minutos… Kumiko estaba afuera yendo de un lado a otro y Goku, Pikoro y Hestia en la sala viendo a la amazona hacer un surco en el piso, nadie hablaba todos estaban nerviosos… El color de la prueba por fin se reveló… Chi-Chi abrió de golpe la puerta del baño y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas miró a Kumiko y se lanzó a llorar a sus brazos. Goku se levantó y acercó a ellas temiendo lo peor…

**Goku:** Chi-Chi, ¿Qué pasó? Por favor dime…

**Chi-Chi:** Goku… (Sollozando) ¡Vamos a ser padres!

**Kumiko:** ¡Ay por Kamisama Chi-Chi me estabas asustando!

**Chi-Chi:** Lo siento, es que estoy muy feliz…

**Goku:** (La preocupación cambió por una inmensa sonrisa) Escuchaste Pikoro… ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!

**Hestia:** (Acercándose también) ¡Qué emoción! Seguramente será tan fuerte como Goku…

Todos reían y se abrazaban, hasta que Pikoro se acercó y miró fijamente a Chi-Chi:

**Pikoro:** Chi-Chi, ¿Te sientes bien? (Le pregunto con un tono preocupado)

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Eh? Pues, creo que estoy un poco cansada, ha sido muy estresante todo esto…

**Kumiko:** Pero tenemos que ir a la clínica… mejor de una vez para que te revise el médico.

**Goku:** Si, el doctor dijo que en cuanto tuvieras el resultado fuéramos todos… Pikoro ¿Vas a venir con nosotros?

**Pikoro:** (Se quedó pensando unos segundos)… Sí, por supuesto…

Una vez preparados, todos se subieron a la nave familiar, Kumiko iba al mando y Hestia era el copiloto, Chi-Chi se acomodó atrás con Goku y Pikoro.

**Chi-Chi:** Vaya Pikoro, te ves muy bien con ese atuendo…

**Goku:** ¿Verdad que si?, Yo no sé por qué no usa la ropa que le compró Kumi…

**Pikoro:** No hace falta que la use para entrenar ¿o sí?

**Goku:** Bueno no para eso, pero sí para estar en la casa… yo no ando con el Gi todo el tiempo…

En efecto, Goku solo vestía su Gi para entrenar o para pelear. En la cotidianeidad usaba ropa similar a la que tenía cuando era niño, pantalones de manta azules, blancos, negros, beige o rojos y los combinaba con cómodas camisas sin mangas y de cuello en forma de "V" que dejaban ver sus fuertes brazos y pectorales, siempre con su cinta a la cintura y como olvidar sus zapatos negros estilo chino "iguales a los que tenía cuando era niño", ese día recorrieron decenas de tiendas hasta que las chicas acabaron hartas y se los mandaron hacer a su gusto y a la medida.

Pikoro llevaba un dothi blanco de algodón muy fino, una kurta azul índigo con detalles dorados en el cuello y las mangas y unas cómodas sandalias de piel, también llevaba una mascada que hacía las veces de turbante para cubrir sus sensibles antenas. Tenía todo un guardarropa que Kumiko le compró con prendas del mismo estilo que obvio nunca había estrenado, estaban todas guardadas en la habitación adjunta a su pequeño nido de amor que Chi-Chi les mandó construir. Constaba de un gran armario y un baño con su respectiva tina, regadera y todo lo necesario para que estuvieran más cómodos, claro todo adecuado a la estatura de Pikoro.

Hestia solía vestir su ropa de entrenamiento: pantalones de tipo militar, de esos con muchos bolsillos y la blusa negra apretada sin mangas, de cuando llevaba una chamarra negra encima y el calzado eran botas estilo industrial. El cabello ya le había crecido, así que lo amarraba en una sencilla coleta dejando algunos mechones sueltos al frente. Uno de los resultados de someterse al extenuante entrenamiento de Goku y Pikoro, aunado a la llegada de su primer período menstrual fue que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a tornearse. Ya no tenía más ese aspecto andrógino, ahora sus caderas comenzaban a ensancharse y sus pechos también comenzaron a crecer. Ya lucía como toda una señorita y ella misma pensaba, que por fortuna ya no había crecido más.

Kumiko seguía en su estilo amazónico, con sus chitones de varios colores y sus sandalias con muchos amarres, a veces le cubrían hasta las pantorrillas. Era sorprendente para Chi-Chi como a sus casi cuarenta años, se seguía viendo como si tuviera veinte, su cuerpo continuaba seductoramente escultural. Cuando estaba desnuda parecía que algún artista la había tallado a mano cuidando cada línea y cada detalle para que en su conjunto, fuera un monumento a la belleza femenina. El secreto de su juventud era que las mujeres amazonas vivían más tiempo que el humano común, las más grandes alcanzaban hasta los 200 años.

Chi-Chi por su parte, prefería la vestimenta típica de su región. Tenía en su haber decenas de vestidos cheongsam de todos colores y estampados, y por supuesto al ser una princesa, confeccionados en la más fina seda de la región y bordados con hilos de oro y plata. Los combinaba perfecto con zapatillas, sandalias e incluso botas. Ella prefería llevar su cabello suelto y en esta ocasión, lo tenía corto de forma cóncava y con fleco. También le gustaban los accesorios, tenía muchos collares, aretes y mascadas que se colocaba en la espalda. El vestido azul con flores rojas que les gustaba a Kumiko y Goku, era una de las pocas cosas que pudo recuperar de su madre: le quedaba completamente ceñido al cuerpo haciendo que resaltaran sus curvas y su perfecto trasero… también era corto, arriba de las rodillas y abierto un poco a los lados dejando ver sus hermosas y blancas piernas, las mangas eran cortas y remataba con unas zapatillas de tacón altas que hacían el conjunto perfecto. Goku pensaba que si bien no era tan bonita como Kumiko, tenía bastante con que defenderse.

Llegaron por fin a la clínica. Kumiko, Chi-Chi y Goku entraron al consultorio y Pikoro y Hestia se quedaron en la sala de espera. La adolescente miró el semblante preocupado de su maestro y se atrevió a preguntar:

**Hestia:** Sr. Pikoro… ¿Por qué está tan preocupado?

**Pikoro:** ¿Mmm? No lo sé…

**Hestia:** ¿Es por el bebé verdad?

**Pikoro:** Escucha, no vayas a decir esto, pero… tengo un mal presentimiento.

**Hestia:** ¿Cree que Chi-Chi tenga problemas?

**Pikoro:** Espero, sobre todo por Goku… estar equivocado.

Hestia ya no hizo más preguntas comprendiendo que Pikoro no quería hablar más… por más agudo que era su oído, en esta ocasión no pudo escuchar nada de lo que estaba pasando dentro del consultorio (era aislante de sonido). Esperaron casi dos horas, hasta que por fin Goku salió con la mirada angustiada.

**Pikoro:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Goku:** Que sí está embarazada… pero le hicieron unos análisis urgentes y resulta que está muy débil, se va a quedar aquí en observación… Le van a dar algo para que sienta mejor y… pues… ella no va a poder hacer nada durante todo el embarazo, dice el doctor que es de alto riesgo…

**Hestia:** ¿Alto riesgo?

**Goku:** Significa que sí no se cuida… (Respiró hondo para decir la frase) puede perder al bebé.

**Pikoro:** Mientras hagamos todo lo que el médico indique, estará bien…

**Goku:** Dice Kumiko que regresemos a la casa, ella se va a quedar y que en la mañana nos llama para darnos noticias.

Hestia se encargó de pilotar la nave de vuelta a la Montaña Paoz. Goku de inmediato llamó a Bulma para ponerla al tanto de la situación y ella quedó de estar temprano en la clínica para asegurarse de que Chi-Chi recibiera el mejor de los tratamientos. Los tres se sentaron a la mesa para cenar, pero Goku no comió ni la cuarta parte de lo que suele hacer, realmente estaba nervioso. Por la noche, ya los dos en su cama, Pikoro trató de tranquilizarlo, pero por más cosas positivas que le decía, Goku no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente, Goku literalmente esperaba junto al teléfono la llamada de Kumiko. Estaba tan desesperado que estuvo a punto de salir a la clínica cuando el aparato por fin sonó. Durante la noche no hubo novedades, Chi-Chi seguía un poco débil pero ya en mejor condición. Bulma ya estaba con ellas y en su papel de dueña del hospital, encargó a los médicos, enfermeras y todo el personal que hicieran absolutamente todo para que sus amistades estuvieran cómodas y que no se escatimara en gastos para su atención.

Se quedó un mes hospitalizada, Kumiko y Goku se turnaron para quedarse de noche, cosa realmente difícil para él que odiaba los hospitales… pero nadie le pidió que lo hiciera, el insistió en no dejar solos a Chi-Chi y a su hijo. Durante el día, toda la familia Son (incluyendo a Pikoro) estaba en el elegante y amplio cuarto de hospital. Bulma iba diario a verlos, cuando no tenía prisa se quedaba a comer con ellos. Kumiko al principio no se sentía cómoda con que nada se les cobrara después de todo lo que Goku y Hestia devoraban, pero la Brief habló con ella en privado para hacerla entender que Goku le había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones y ella se sentía en deuda con él e incluso lo que estaba haciendo le parecía poco.

Una vez que el médico dio el alta de Chi-Chi, los Son regresaron a su hogar pero su vida tendría un cambio radical. Aunque ella estaba mejor, los cuidados que debería de tener eran extremos… No podía hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, llevar una dieta estricta y obviamente tendría que ser asistida para asearse, ir al baño, comer, etc… En pocas palabras, no podía levantarse de su cama.

Pasaron los primeros tres meses. Evidentemente Kumiko estaba con Chi-Chi todo el tiempo, así que Hestia se encargaba del aseo de la casa y la ropa. Goku comenzó a encargarse a como podía de preparar la comida, pero era un desastre… cuando no la quemaba, la salaba o la dejaba cruda… Pikoro lo veía sufrir cada vez que intentaba preparar algo aún teniendo el recetario que las chicas escribían… así que teniendo piedad de su esposo, decidió ayudarle y para sorpresa de todos, resultó tener una sazón excelente.

**Goku:** Pikoro… el Chop Suey sabe delicioso… ¿Qué le pusiste?

**Pikoro:** Nada de lo que no estuviera en la receta, solo seguí las instrucciones al pie… No entiendo como tú no puedes hacerlo.

**Goku:** De verdad que lo hago, pero no me queda… ¡Mmmm! es una lástima que no puedas probarlo…

**Hestia:** Mmmmm huele delicioso… Goku, ¿Pidió comida?

**Goku:** Ja, ja, ja no… el responsable de que hoy comamos algo decente es Pikoro…

**Hestia:** ¿Qué? Ja, ja, ja, ese sí que es el colmo, que cocine muy bien y no pueda comer…

**Pikoro:** ¡Mocosa insolente! ya me las pagarás mañana en el entrenamiento…

Pikoro se quedó callado y muy serio en su típica pose de brazos cruzados… Goku y Hestia pensaron que se había molestado y ambos se quedaron en silencio… hasta que Pikoro no aguantó más y explotó en una carcajada contagiando a sus dos acompañantes, fue la última vez que pasaron un momento confortable, nadie se imaginaba lo que estaba por venir.

Al llegar al cuarto mes, las cosas se ponían cada vez más difíciles para Chi-Chi. Los dolores que tenía en el vientre se agudizaban y el medicamento parecía ya no surtir efecto. Kumiko a pesar de su buena condición se comenzaba a ver demacrada y había bajado notablemente de peso… Cuando ella descansaba, Hestia se encargaba de las necesidades de Chi-Chi pero eran las menos ocasiones. Goku entraba a verla todos los días y le decía que tenía que ser fuerte, que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien… también le acariciaba el vientre y le hablaba a su hijo pidiéndole que se portara bien y que no hiciera que mamá tuviera dolores, en el fondo estaba terriblemente angustiado.

Las fiebres comenzaron una noche faltando dos semanas para cumplir el quinto mes. Kumiko recordaba a Solange, la mamá de Hestia quien en su embarazo había pasado por casi los mismos síntomas. Aunque los médicos iban a verla cada tres días, no podían dar un diagnostico de las causas que tenían a Chi-Chi en tan deplorable estado. Aparentemente, el feto estaba bien, pero ella estaba sufriendo demasiado… aunque estaba decidida a no rendirse, a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Goku contaba los días cuidadosamente… ya estaban en el quinto mes y Chi-Chi parecía responder a un nuevo tratamiento, así que no estaba tan mal como otros días. Kumiko ya no podía más con tanta tensión, así que Goku cuidaba de Chi-Chi por las noches para que ella pudiera descansar. Invariablemente se había alejado de Pikoro, y lo sentía… ya casi no hablaban porque Goku acaba agotado y dormía hasta la tarde, incluso ya tenían varias semanas de no hacer el amor, algo extraordinario para ambos que estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo por lo menos tres veces a la semana. Un día, Goku regresó a su habitación por la mañana y Pikoro estaba preparándose para salir, charlaron un poco de cómo seguía Chi-Chi y justo cuando Pikoro estaba por abrir la puerta, Goku lo abrazó por detrás deteniéndolo, él se volteó y lo miró…

**Pikoro:** ¿Qué pretendes?

**Goku:** No te vayas… hazme el amor…

**Pikoro:** ¿Ya viste la cara que tienes? Estás muy cansado…

**Goku:** No tanto… anda di que sí…

Bueno, Pikoro no podía negarse a esa solicitud, así que lo beso tiernamente y lo fue llevando a la cama de a poco… Goku quedó abajo y mientras Pikoro le acariciaba el sexo y le besaba el cuello… Goku se quedó dormido. Al darse cuenta, Pikoro suspiró, le quito la ropa y lo acostó, acto seguido se metió a la cama con él y lo abrazó… No se atrevía a confesarle su mal presentimiento.

Dos semanas después, era el turno de Goku de cuidar a Chi-Chi. Para no dormirse, se dedicaba a resolver rompecabezas chinos… ya eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando ella comenzó a quejarse, él lo notó y se acercó a ver que le sucedía, pero parecía que estaba dormida. La arropó y volvió a su sillón. No habían pasado diez minutos cuando ella trató de incorporarse, Goku al verla rápidamente se acercó para impedirle que se moviera, pero ella tenía el rostro lleno de dolor…

**Goku:** Chi-Chi ¿Qué sucede?

**Chi-Chi:** M-me duele… no puedo… resistir… aaaaahhhhh….

**Goku:** Tranquila, voy a traer tu medicina para el dolor, pero no te muevas…

**Chi-Chi:** (Llorando) No… Goku… mi bebé… mi bebé… no por Kamisama, no por favor…

**Goku:** ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué está todo mojado? ¡KUMIKOOO!... ¡KUMIKOOOOOOO!

**Chi-Chi:** (perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento) G-goku… n-no dejes q-que…

**Goku:** No hables, tranquilízate… ¡MALDITA SEAAA KUMIKOOOOO DÓNDE ESTÁS!

Goku aún no terminaba de pronunciar su maldición cuando Kumiko entró corriendo y de inmediato supo que las cosas estaban muy mal. Pikoro al escuchar los gritos de Goku también fue a ver qué pasaba y encontró a Hestia parada a un lado de la puerta de la habitación de Chi-Chi, la adolescente estaba llorando y eso era realmente grave. Kumiko estaba tratando de ponerle en el suero el medicamento del dolor, pero estaba tan nerviosa que echó a perder dos dosis.

**Kumiko:** ¡Hazte a un lado Goku! ¡Me estorbas!

**Goku:** (Dando varios pasos atrás y muy asustado) L-lo siento…

**Pikoro:** Kumiko, debemos de llevarla a la clínica, esto no está bien…

Kumiko se quedó parada sin moverse… ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo… comenzó a llorar y Goku le preguntaba que estaba pasando pero ella no le contestaba. Pikoro al ver que ellos no estaban en condiciones de hacer algo coherente, le pidió a Hestia que sacará la nave y él tomó el control de la situación. Sacó a Chi-Chi de la cama y la llevó con todo y colchón depositándola suavemente en el piso. Kumiko sabía que en ese momento estaba impotente y dejó que Pikoro se encargara. Goku sospechaba lo grave de la situación, pero estaba tan asustado que no podía hablar. Durante el trayecto al hospital, él le tomó la mano transmitiéndole un poco de su Ki para que resistiera.

Todo fue confuso desde que llegaron a la clínica, en cuanto los médicos la revisaron, la llevaron al quirófano para practicarle una cesárea ya que la fuente se había roto, el bebé corría el riesgo de morir asfixiado. Todos estaban en la sala de espera, Kumiko no paraba de llorar y Hestia la consolaba. Goku no había dicho una sola palabra pero Pikoro se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban, estaba tratando de controlar el miedo que sentía. Sin importarle que los empleados los vieran, Pikoro le tomó las manos y le besó la frente para después abrazarlo, con ese gesto le dijo que no estaba solo, que él estaba ahí para que juntos enfrentaran lo que fuera que pasara.

Después de tres largas horas, el médico salió del quirófano, por supuesto que los empleados del hospital se encargaron de darle aviso a Bulma, quien ya estaba con sus amigos. En cuanto vieron al cirujano, todos se pusieron de pie esperando las noticias. El médico se dirigió a Goku sabiendo que él era el padre para darle la noticia:

**Médico:** Señor Son, su esposa está muy delicada… la hemos trasladado a terapia intensiva. No podemos darle un diagnostico, solo nos queda esperar a ver cómo reacciona a los tratamientos.

**Goku:** (Por fin pudo hablar) ¿Y el bebé?

**Médico:** Es un niño, lo tenemos en una incubadora especial porque apenas estaba por cumplir 24 semanas… es muy pequeño y sus pulmones no están desarrollados… no quiero mentirle Señor… no le damos muchas esperanzas.

**Goku:** (Sintiendo que el corazón se le partía) ¿Puedo verlo?

**Médico:** Sí por supuesto… en un momento viene la enfermera para que lo lleve.

**Kumiko:** Doctor, ¿Puedo ver a Chi-Chi?

**Médico:** Sólo cinco minutos… tratemos de no estresarla.

Kumiko se fue con Chi-Chi y Goku a la sala de terapia intensiva infantil. Solo dejaron que ellos dos pasaran, así que los demás tuvieron que esperar afuera.

Estaba parado frente a la incubadora y ahí estaba su hijo, aquel al que todas las noches acariciaba y le hablaba… era demasiado pequeño, casi podía jurar que cabía en la palma de su mano. Para poder tocarlo, tuvo que ponerse unos guantes especiales e introducir sus manos por unos agujeros de la incubadora… En cuanto le pasó la mano por su mejilla, comenzó a sentir el débil pero hermoso Ki que emanaba el bebé. Se quedó un largo rato contemplándolo, pidiéndole a Kamisama que salvara la vida de su pequeño, después de todo él había peleado muchas veces por conservar la paz y pensaba que su maestro no podía negarle ese favor.

De pronto, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo… el Ki de su hijo comenzaba a disminuir… Llamó a la enfermera que de inmediato fue a por el médico e hicieron que Goku retrocediera, pero sin quitarles la vista de encima… el momento era una locura, el médico daba muchas instrucciones y las enfermeras corrían, traían y aplicaban… hasta que el médico abrió la incubadora y comenzó a practicarle reanimación cardiopulmonar… Todo lo que estaban haciendo no tenía sentido, el Ki se había ido.

Después de unos minutos, el pediatra se volvió hacía Goku y con el semblante sombrío le dio la peor noticia que recibiría después de la trágica muerte de su abuelito:

**Pediatra:** Señor Son… Lo siento… hicimos lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, pero era imposible que sobreviviera…

Goku estaba petrificado… pero haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad obligó a sus piernas a moverse para acercarse a su hijo. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra si… inmediatamente rompió en llanto y cayó de rodillas… era una escena desgarradora aún para las enfermeras que estaban acostumbradas a estos momentos. Goku no dejaba de llorar, incluso cuando el pediatra le pidió que le entregara el pequeño cuerpo, él se negó empujándolo… nadie se lo iba a arrebatar de las manos. Fue tanto el aferro a su hijo muerto que tuvieron que llamar a los demás para que lo hicieran entrar en razón.

La misión de calmar a Goku cayó sobre Pikoro ya que Hestia también comenzó a llorar perdiendo el control cuando les dieron la noticia de que el pequeño había fallecido y Bulma se quedó a cuidarla. Pikoro entró a la sala y vio a Goku arrinconado con el cuerpo de su hijo en sus brazos, los ojos ya los tenía hinchados de tanto llorar. Se acercó lentamente y se hincó para estar a su altura, quiso tocarlo, pero Goku volteó la cara.

**Pikoro:** Goku… Lo siento mucho…

**Goku:** No lo sientas demasiado… voy a reunir las esferas del dragón…

**Pikoro:** ¿Qué? No Goku… sabes perfectamente que no va funcionar, es una muerte natural…

**Goku:** Pero de todos modos lo voy a intentar… Kamisama sabe que esto no me puede pasar después de todo lo que he hecho… ¿Verdad que no? Siempre hice lo que él me pidió, no puede negarme la vida de mi hijo… no puede… ¡NO PUEDE!

**Pikoro:** Goku… dame al niño… por favor.

**Goku:** No… Kamisama me lo va a devolver…

**Pikoro:** No seas terco, Kami no te puede devolver a tu hijo, entiende que fue una muerte natural…

**Goku:** No es cierto… tu lo dices porque lo odias pero sí se lo pido tal vez…

**Pikoro:** ¡No Goku! ¡Entiende por favor!

Pikoro se acercó más y lo abrazó… lentamente le quitó al bebé y la enfermera que estaba atrás de ellos rápidamente lo tomó para llevarlo a la sala de necropsia. Goku al soltar a su hijo, sintió que una parte de su vida se iba con él y se aferró a Pikoro llorando amargamente, como aquel día en el que encontró a su abuelito gravemente herido y solo pudo escucharle decir algunas palabras antes de morir.

El pobre Goku no lograba consolarse, no podía dejar de llorar, así que uno de los médicos le recomendó a Pikoro que le dieran un tranquilizante. Era tanta su tristeza que ni siquiera trató de evadir la inyección que le pusieron en el brazo. Minutos después se quedó dormido y el médico le dijo a Pikoro que lo llevara al cuarto donde había estado Chi-Chi antes de ser llevada a terapia intensiva, ahí podría descansar hasta que se calmara. Cuando la enfermera abrió la puerta, Kumiko, Bulma y Hestia se sorprendieron al ver a Goku en semejantes condiciones, completamente derrotado.

**Bulma:** ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le pasó?

**Pikoro:** Solo está dormido, le dieron un calmante porque no dejaba de llorar… ¿Qué hay con Chi-Chi?

**Kumiko:** Nada nuevo, sigue grave…

**Pikoro:** Mocosa… necesito que vayas a la Torre del Maestro Karim.

**Hestia: **¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

**Pikoro:** Para que le pidas semillas senzu, Chi-Chi las necesita.

**Bulma:** ¡Pikoro! ¡Esa es una gran idea! Que listo eres…

**Hestia:** Pero Señor Pikoro… yo no sé dónde está la Torre.

**Bulma:** No te preocupes, yo te llevo… anda vamos en mi nave…

**Pikoro:** Mocosa, no le vayas a decir que yo te mandé… dile que Goku te envió ¿entendido?

Una vez que Bulma y Hestia se fueron, Kumiko pudo desahogarse, lloró unos minutos y en cuanto recobró la cordura, dudó de la eficiencia de las semillas.

**Kumiko: **¿De verdad crees que funcionen las semillas?

**Pikoro:** Claro que sí… lo que ella tiene no es una enfermedad, es como si hubiera tenido una batalla.

**Kumiko:** No quiero imaginarme el momento en el que tengamos que decirle lo del bebé…

**Pikoro:** Ella es una mujer fuerte de carácter y de espíritu… lo va a superar… el que me preocupa es Goku.

**Kumiko:** ¿Tan mal se puso?

**Pikoro:** Mal es poco… yo… nunca me imaginé verlo de esa forma.

Dos horas después, Bulma y Hestia regresaron con malas noticias… las semillas se habían terminado y las nuevas tardarían quince días en brotar, pero el Maestro Karim se comprometió a mandar a Yajirobe en cuanto estuvieran listas. No tuvieron más remedio que dejar las cosas es manos de los médicos.

Pasaron cinco días y Chi-Chi aunque estaba débil, por fin recuperó la conciencia, salió del peligro y pudieron trasladarla a su habitación. Ya ahí, Kumiko la recibió… ella ya sabía lo que había pasado con su hijo, evidentemente estaba deprimida, pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Bulma en su desesperación de encontrar semillas senzu, fue a ver al Maestro Roshi y le tuvo que decir todo lo que había sucedido. El antiguo maestro de Goku no se sorprendió, él ya se sospechaba que ese matrimonio era muy extraño y entendía la decisión de los Son de mantenerlo en secreto, aunque eso les costara el alejarse de sus amigos.

El Maestro Roshi decidió ir a visitar a Chi-Chi al hospital, en cuanto entró a la habitación, Kumiko se sorprendió porque aunque Bulma le había advertido que él sabía todo, no creyó que fuera a verlos.

**Mtro. Roshi:** Hola Kumiko, ¿Puedo pasar?

**Kumiko:** Sí claro Maestro… siéntese…

**Mtro. Roshi:** Bulma me contó todo, lamento no haber guardado algunas semillas… ¿Cómo sigue?

**Kumiko:** Un poco mejor, pero aún no está en condiciones de volver a la Montaña Paoz.

**Mtro. Roshi:** ¿Y Goku?

**Kumiko:** Está en la casa…

**Mtro. Roshi:** Supongo que Pikoro está con él…

**Kumiko:** Ah, entonces eso también lo sabe…

**Mtro. Roshi:** Si, pero no te preocupes, yo no soy quién para juzgarlos, así que pueden confiar en mí.

**Kumiko:** Gracias Maestro… Ojalá la mayoría fuera como usted y Bulma…

**Mtro. Roshi:** Y dime, ¿Te sigues turnando con Goku para cuidar de Chi-Chi?

**Kumiko:** No Maestro, verá… él está un poco indispuesto…

**Mtro. Roshi:** ¿Qué quieres decir mujer?

**Kumiko:** Él… él… desde que Pikoro se lo llevó, no ha querido salir de su cama… no ha comido… no se ha bañado y no ha dejado de llorar…

Kamesenin no podía creer lo que Kumiko le estaba diciendo, esa persona no podía ser Goku, él lo conocía bien y nunca se imaginó que pudiera caer en una situación así.

En la Montaña Paoz, Pikoro luchaba para darle aunque sea dos bocados de comida. Lo llevó a la fuerza a darse un baño, aunque en realidad Goku no puso mucha resistencia, dentro de sí pensaba que no había valido la pena tanto esfuerzo por hacer todo lo que Kamisama le pedía, sí al final ese era el pago que recibía y más molesto estaba porque lo había llamado varias veces y él parecía no escucharlo.

Por otra parte, Pikoro se convirtió en el pilar fuerte de la familia, él tomaba la mayoría de las decisiones porque Kumiko a veces se quebraba, pero él lograba levantarla con fuertes palabras que le calaban el ego. A Hestia la tenía marcando raya, la ponía a hacer miles de cosas con el fin de tenerla distraída, pero con él que no podía era con Goku… Ya no sabía que más decirle para tratar de sacarlo de la depresión, nunca se imaginó que le fuera a afectar tanto. Para él era desesperante ver como la persona que amaba, con la que había compartido poco más de un año de vivir juntos, quién le dio el verdadero motivo para dejar atrás su maligna misión, se dejaba morir de esa manera.

Dentro de la cabeza de Goku no había lugar para detenerse a pensar en los sentimientos de los demás, estaba tan sumido en su propio dolor que pensó que sería mejor hacer algo definitivo para dejar de sentirlo. Algo que no le había dicho a nadie era que la tumba de su abuelito estaba a tres kilómetros al sur de su casa, en el lugar donde lo encontró aquel terrible día en el que, desnudo se despertó a la intemperie y encontró a Son Gohan gravemente herido, sólo pudo acercarse y escuchar sus últimas palabras: "Goku, hijo mío… nunca mires a la luna" y en ese momento, falleció.

Al décimo día por la tarde, Kumiko regresó a la Montaña Paoz por ropa, pero el clima estaba terrible. Comenzó a caer una tormenta que le impidió despegar la nave para volver con Chi-Chi. Sin más remedio, llamó a Bulma para que le hiciera el favor de comentarles a las enfermeras que no podía salir por la lluvia, pero la misma Brief fue personalmente a cuidar a su amiga por esa noche.

Era de madrugada, ya eran casi las tres de la mañana y Goku no lograba conciliar el sueño, su mente traía los recuerdos de cuando vivía su abuelito. En realidad, cuando Son Gohan murió, también se había deprimido, pero nunca supo cómo logró salir de ese estado. Cuando Bulma llegó a su casa buscando las esferas del dragón, apenas habían pasado tres años del "accidente" y su duelo nunca se cerró, lo dejó latente y ahora con la muerte de su hijo, ese sentimiento volvió pero de forma brutal.

Se levantó de la cama y Pikoro estaba tan cansado, que no lo sintió. Sólo tenía puesto el pantalón de la pijama y aún con la tormenta salió de su habitación con rumbo a la tumba de su abuelito. En el camino, buscó aquellas moras que sabía no debían de comerse… encontró un gran matorral y arranco todas las que pudo llevar consigo. Una vez que llegó al sepulcro, se acostó encima de la tierra y se acomodó en posición fetal… la lluvia impertinente le pegaba con fuerza en la cara, pero eso de ninguna manera le impediría comer poco a poco las moras.

Pikoro como por sobre aviso se despertó y de inmediato se percató de que Goku no estaba. Fue al baño a buscarlo porque no sentía su Ki, cosa rara porque eso solo sucedía cuando a voluntad decidía desaparecerlo. Estaba a punto de ir a la otra parte de la casa para ver sí estaba ahí, pero una extraña voz le dijo que lo buscara afuera a tres kilómetros al sur… Dudó por un momento, pero haciéndole caso a sus presentimientos, se dirigió al lugar. Llevaba más de una hora sobrevolando el área, cuando de pronto lo vio, bajó rápidamente y se dio cuenta del nombre de aquel que yacía en el sepulcro… Lo cogió entre sus brazos y le hablaba, pero Goku no contestaba, apenas abría los ojos y sólo pudo decir _"Perdóname… quiero estar con mi abuelito…"_ En ese momento, Pikoro se dio cuenta de las moras regadas y le abrió la boca para confirmar que la tenía azul.

Lo que hizo fue voltearlo boca abajo y, rápido pero tratando de no lastimarlo, le metió su dedo a la boca para hacerlo vomitar… sí lo logro… Goku devolvió las decenas de moras, pero eso no era suficiente, éstas estaban ya en su torrente sanguíneo. Lo cargó y voló lo más rápido que nunca en toda su vida, abrió la puerta de la casa con una patada y le gritó a Kumiko para que fuera a ayudarle… Las dos mujeres salieron corriendo de sus respectivas habitaciones.

**Kumiko:** ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

**Pikoro:** ¡El muy idiota comió las moras azules!

**Hestia:** ¿Qué? ¡No, no puede ser!

**Kumiko:** ¡Ponlo en el sillón y ya no lo muevas para detener un poco el veneno!

Kumiko de inmediato se metió en la cocina para preparar el antídoto con las plantas que tenía secas. Pikoro acató la indicación, estaba muy nervioso… pensó que ella no acabaría a tiempo y perdería a su esposo. Hestia estaba a un lado, y vio algo inédito, lágrimas saliendo de los ojos del Señor Pikoro. Lentamente se acercó a su Sensei y le puso la mano en el hombro como señal de apoyo, él volteo a verla y puso su mano sobre la de ella… Después volvió su mirada a Goku.

**Pikoro:** Grandísimo estúpido que eres Goku… Sí te mueres… ya no me queda nada…

Kumiko terminó el brebaje y le levantaron la cabeza para hacer que se lo tomara. Sabía muy mal, así que en cuanto sintió la bebida en su boca la escupió, pero Pikoro decidido a no dejarlo morir, le tomo el rostro y le abrió la boca, Kumiko ahora con una jeringa se lo introdujo y en cuanto empezó a hacer gestos, Pikoro le tapó la nariz y con ello lograron que se lo tomara. El brebaje le haría efecto durante por lo menos ocho horas en las que seguramente le iba a subir la temperatura y sudaría, además de causarle un intenso dolor de cabeza.

Goku no estaba en la sala recostado en el sofá… de pronto vio una puerta y su innata curiosidad le hizo abrirla. Enseguida había una especie de puente flotante en forma de serpiente cubierto de nubes naranjas… Comenzó a caminar sobre él pero era tan largo que no veía el final… Ya más desesperado comenzó a correr hasta que llegó a una especie de arco que tenía un anuncio que versaba: _"Detente, sí pasas este punto no habrá regreso"_. Se quedó parado y miraba hacia atrás… no sabía qué hacer, regresar o continuar… Cuando volvió la vista al arco, vio a un hombre parado del otro lado, se acercó y su corazón comenzó a latir emocionado por lo que estaba pasando.

**Goku:** ¿Abuelito?... ¿De verdad eres tú?

**Son Gohan:** Claro que soy yo Goku… ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Goku:** Vine para estar contigo… te extraño…

**Son Gohan:** Yo también te extraño hijo mío, pero has faltado a tu promesa y eso no es lo que yo te enseñe…

**Goku: **¿Qué promesa?

**Son Gohan:** Sí te quedas aquí conmigo, no podrás cuidar de tu familia…

**Goku:** Pero abuelito… sí supieras lo que ha pasado… estaba sufriendo mucho…

**Son Gohan:** Lo sé, siempre estoy atento a lo que haces… Te repito ¿Yo te enseñe a huir de los problemas?

**Goku:** No… pero me duele mucho…

**Son Gohan:** Mira quién está aquí conmigo (Se quitó el canasto que traía en la espalda y sacó algo de ahí mostrándoselo de inmediato)

**Goku:** E-es… ¡es mi bebé! ¡Hijo!… (Intentó cruzar el arco abrazarlo)

**Son Gohan:** ¡Detente Goku! ¡No cruces el arco!

**Goku:** Pero abuelito…

**Son Gohan:** No mi niño… yo no puedo ir a dónde estás tú… y tú aún no puedes venir aquí… regresa a tu casa y cuida de tu familia… ahora sabes que tu hijo estará bien porque yo lo cuidaré como lo hice contigo… Aún tienes muchas cosas que hacer, ¿acaso no quieres saber quién eres y de dónde vienes?

**Goku:** No te entiendo… pero… ellos no me necesitan…

**Son Gohan:** ¿Qué dices?... ¿Qué no escuchas la voz de tu esposo?

**Goku:** ¿Escuchar? (Puso atención, y en efecto escuchó la voz de Pikoro que le hablaba y le decía que no lo dejara solo).

**Son Gohan:** Tu esposo te necesita… La niña te necesita… y ellas también… ¿Qué acaso no los amas?

**Goku:** ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero aún con todo mi poder, no pude evitar que mi hijo muriera…

**Son Gohan:** Goku-Chan… Sí tu hijo hubiera vivido, su madre hubiera muerto y él quiso dejarla a ella para que tengan la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo. Ahora obedece… regresa a tu casa y no vuelvas a hacer tonterías.

**Goku:** Abuelito… ¿Algún día volveremos a estar juntos?

**Son Gohan:** Por supuesto pequeño… cuando tu momento llegue, aquí estaremos esperándote…

**Goku:** (Sollozando) Sí abuelito… gracias por cuidar de mi bebé… te amo, los amo a los dos…

Son Gohan levantó la mano diciéndole adiós y Goku lo vio alejarse hasta desaparecer. Cuando los perdió de vista, suspiró muy hondo, se dio la vuelta y volvió a correr de regreso a la entrada… en el camino, seguía escuchando la voz de Pikoro muy lejos… conforme se iba acercando entendió que su esposo cantaba… Al llegar a la puerta, antes de abrirla se quedó parado para seguir disfrutando de esa hermosa canción que Pikoro entonaba en su idioma natal, aunque él no lo comprendía, estaba seguro de que hablaba del amor. Tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta…

Pikoro no se despegó de Goku en toda la noche, el pobre se quejaba y la fiebre le llegaba a los 39 grados… pero Kumiko le dijo que no podían darle nada, sólo quedaba esperar a que el antídoto hiciera efecto. Hestia se había quedado dormida en el sillón contiguo, así que Kumiko la llevó a su habitación y regreso a acompañar a Pikoro llevándole una manta porque después de la tormenta la temperatura había bajado considerablemente.

**Pikoro:** Mejor ve a descansar… mañana tienes que ir con Chi-Chi.

**Kumiko:** Por Kamisama… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No se sí le dimos el antídoto a tiempo…

**Pikoro:** No lo sé…

**Kumiko:** Pikoro… de no ser por ti, yo no hubiera podido con esto… tu siempre sabes que hacer… No me digas esto…

**Pikoro:** Pues ahora no lo sé… Yo… no me imagino sin él a mi lado… ¿Qué caso tuvo haber cambiado?...

**Kumiko: **No por favor… háblale… dile que lo necesitas aquí contigo… no dejes que se vaya…

Atendiendo a la recomendación de la amazona, Pikoro comenzó a hablarle a Goku… le decía cuanto lo amaba y le recordaba los momentos que pasaban juntos riendo, entrenando, comiendo y haciendo el amor… De pronto recordó una canción que a su padre le gustaba mucho… hablaba de una pareja que habían pasado muchas calamidades, pero que al final lograban estar juntos… comenzó a cantarla y no se dio cuenta del tiempo que ya había transcurrido… estaba amaneciendo.

Los rayos solares entraban triunfantes por las ventanas. Pikoro tenía la cabeza recargada sobre el pecho de Goku para cerciorarse de que su corazón siguiera latiendo… Entonces sucedió el milagro que había esperado toda la noche. Goku abrió lentamente los ojos y por un momento se sintió confundido…

**Goku:** ¿D-dónde… e-estoy?

**Pikoro:** (Se incorporó de inmediato y asombrado sonrío al verlo hablar) Estás en casa querido mío…

**Goku:** ¿T-tú… m-me… a-mas… t-todavía?

**Pikoro:** Saturns moi… te amo más que aquella noche en la que nos juramos estar siempre juntos…

**Goku:** (Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla) P-perdóname… N-no… q-quise… l-lastimarte…

**Pikoro:** No tengo nada que perdonarte… ya no hables, descansa para que te recuperes…

**Goku:** T-te… A-amo…

Pikoro le dio un beso en la boca y Goku volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir. De inmediato fue a despertar a Kumiko para darle la noticia, ella se puso feliz y se levantó de la cama para ir a verlo y después de revisarlo y cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien, comenzó a alistarse para irse con Chi-Chi. Una hora más tarde, Hestia se despertó y bailó de gusto al ver que su "futuro padre" había sobrevivido. Más tarde, cuando Goku despertó, Pikoro lo llevó a bañarse y después lo acostó en la cama de Chi-Chi para que comiera, pero por desgracia no quiso hacerlo bien… aún seguía deprimido.

Al treceavo día, le dieron el alta a Chi-Chi. Le avisaron a Hestia para que preparara todo y al medio día, una nave ambulancia llegó al jardín. De ella bajaron primero los enfermeros con la camilla de Chi-Chi, luego Kumiko y al final Bulma, quien no había podido ver a Goku por no dejar solas a las chicas.

Aunque ya no lloraba tanto, su amigo seguía encerrado en su cuarto y metido en la cama, sólo se levantaba para ir al baño y comía cuando Pikoro le daba en la boca, se veía demacrado y pálido. Ella trató de convencerlo de que se levantara, que fuera a entrenar… pero Goku no quería… decía que necesitaba algo de tiempo porque se sentía muy cansado.

Por fin pasaron los quince días y Yajirobe llegó a la casa de los Son. Chi-Chi ya estaba un poco mejor, pero aún no podía moverse por sí sola, aunque ya sabía todo lo que había pasado con Goku… estaba realmente molesta con él. Kumiko invitó a pasar al samurái, pero dijo que llevaba prisa y que no podía quedarse (en realidad era porque Kumiko lo ponía nervioso). Cuando él se fue, de inmediato le dio a Chi-Chi la semilla, y en unos instantes la princesa recuperó su vigor y de un salto se levantó de la cama… Kumiko la abrazó y después de darse un largo beso, le dijo que iba a bañarse porque tenía que salir a hacer unas cosas. La amazona no entendió pero la vio tan decidida que solo se quedo a esperar que saliera del baño. Cuando Chi-Chi se estaba vistiendo, Kumiko comenzó con su tanda de preguntas:

**Kumiko:** ¿A dónde quieres ir?

**Chi-Chi:** A la capital…

**Kumiko:** ¿Y qué tienes que hacer que es taaaaaan urgente?

**Chi-Chi:** Voy a llevar al tonto de Goku a la clínica para que lo vea un psicólogo…

**Kumiko:** ¡¿Qué?! Bueno… la verdad no creo que él quiera ir…

**Chi-Chi:** Pues sí no le voy a preguntar sí quiere ir, te dije que lo voy a llevar… ¿Tienes más semillas?

**Kumiko:** Si aquí están…

Kumiko ya no continuó porque se dio cuenta de que Chi-Chi estaba muy, pero muy enojada… En cuanto terminó de arreglarse, tomó la bolsa de las semillas, las llaves de uno de los autos y salió de su habitación, en el pasillo se topó con Hestia quien regresaba de traer frutos del bosque.

**Hestia:** ¡Chi-Chi!

**Chi-Chi:** Hola Mocosa… luego nos vemos tengo que salir…

Hestia se quedó paralizada de la reacción de su "futura madre" y sobre todo sorprendida porque nunca la había llamado "mocosa", pero no dijo nada porque enseguida salió Kumiko con cara de espantada y ambas fueron detrás de ella. Caminando con paso fuerte y los puños cerrados, se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos y de un golpe abrió la puerta para encontrase con un Goku completamente hecho una facha y metido en la cama. Pikoro estaba leyendo sentado en el sofá que pusieron cuando decidieron sacar la mesa que no les servía y al ver a Chi-Chi entrar hecha una furia, tampoco supo que decir. Goku la miró y se sentó en la cama con cara de sorprendido.

**Goku:** C-Chi-Chi… ¿ya estás bien?

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Qué vergüenza Goku! ¿Cómo puedes estar en esas condiciones? Te comportas como un mocoso… nooo, ni siquiera un niño haría tantas tonterías como tú… ¿Acaso crees que eres el único que sufre? Claro que no, pero tú eres muy egoísta ¿Qué no piensas? ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? No quiero escuchar más que sigues haciendo estupideces, ya me tienes harta… ¿Qué no piensas cumplir con la promesa que nos hiciste? No solo a Kumiko y a mí, ¿Qué hay de Hestia? ¿No la vamos a adoptar para que pueda ir a la escuela? ¿Y qué hay de Pikoro? ¿Para eso lo hiciste cambiar su vida? ¿Para dejarlo votado? ¿Eso fue lo que te enseño tu abuelito? ¿Eeeehhh? ¡Contéstame! (obviamente todo esto lo dijo gritando).

**Goku:** (Con la cara llena de terror) No… claro que no…

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Entonces comete esta semilla y levántate ya de esa maldita cama para que te bañes que vamos a salir!

**Goku:** (Se quedó inmóvil, tratando de entender que estaba pasando)

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Qué esperas! ¡Mueve ese trasero ya!

Chi-Chi le metió la semilla en la boca y él rápidamente se la comió… En cuanto la tragó, se levantó de la cama, se metió al baño y en menos de quince minutos estaba ya listo para salir. Kumiko, Hestia y Pikoro no daban crédito de lo que estaba pasando… nunca creyeron que la medicina para la depresión de Goku fueran los regaños de Chi-Chi.

Ambos se subieron al auto, Kumiko intentó acompañarlos, pero Chi-Chi le dijo que esto debían de hacerlo ellos solos… Pikoro apoyó su decisión, así que ella encendió el auto y manejo hacía la clínica… le llamó a Bulma para informarle que estaban por llegar… Goku no dijo ni una palabra en todo el camino y solo veía a Chi-Chi de reojo porque veía que estaba muy molesta. Por fin llegaron y Bulma los recibió… Chi-Chi pasó con un psicólogo y Goku con un psiquiatra. A ella le recetaron solo terapia y a él antidepresivos, ya que le hicieran efecto, también tendría que ir con el psicólogo para comenzar un tratamiento que le ayudara a salir de la depresión.

Al pasar de dos meses, todo parecía volver a la normalidad, Goku ya estaba mucho mejor, llevaba su tratamiento tal cual se lo indicaron y estaba yendo a la terapia una vez por semana.

**Pikoro:** ¿Ya te tomaste tu medicamento?

**Goku:** Yaaaaaa… Oye… ¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo sin mí?

**Pikoro:** ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?

**Goku:** Un poco…

Durante este tiempo, Pikoro tomo gusto por la lectura, Kumiko tenía muchos libros, así que el material era basto para su hambre de conocimiento y le gustaba sentarse en la sala a disfrutar su lectura. Goku se acercó a él, le quito el libro y se sentó encima para besarlo… lentamente fueron despojándose de las ropas hasta que quedaron en el piso… se acariciaban y besaban tiernamente… era mucho el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que hicieron el amor.

Finalmente, Goku se acomodó de espaldas ofreciéndole a su esposo su entrada… Pikoro le puso un cojín en la cabeza y otro debajo de la cintura para que sus caderas quedaran levantadas… lo abrazó y mientras lo besaba, lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo… Goku le abrazó la cintura con sus piernas y se movía con él… el momento fue tan bello que retardaron sus orgasmos lo más que pudieron, hasta que por fin Pikoro explotó dentro de Goku y él al sentir la tibieza de su esposo dentro de su cuerpo se dio cuenta del error tan grave que cometió y al oído le dijo que lo amaba y que le pedía perdón por haberlo hecho sufrir de esa manera. Pikoro lo miró a los ojos y le dijo que lo perdonaba.

Con ayuda de su esposo, Goku llegó al orgasmo y con esto, su alma encontró la paz que tanto necesitaba.


	10. Una Luna de Miel postergada

**CAPITULO 10**

**Una luna de miel postergada.**

Goku miraba muy atento a Bulma conectar esos pequeños cables, según le había dicho, sí se equivoca en la polaridad, el prototipo que estaba construyendo podría explotar… Era un momento muy tenso… Goku respiraba lo más bajo que podía y ella, con un pulso de hierro logró por fin colocar los cables en su lugar…

**Bulma:** ¡Uuuuufffff!…. Por un momento pensé que íbamos a volar ja, ja, ja…

**Goku:** ¡Vaya que sí eres increíble!... Yamcha tiene mucha suerte de estar contigo…

**Bulma:** Tsh… no me hables de él…

**Goku:** ¿Otra vez se volvieron a pelear? Yo no soportaría estar así con alguien… Una vez Pikoro y yo discutimos y nos dejamos de hablar todo el día, incluso nos fuimos a dormir enojados… fue una de las peores noche de mi vida…

**Bulma:** Pero ustedes son diferentes… es que él… ash mejor ya no hablemos de eso… Dime, ¿Cómo vas con tu terapia?

**Goku:** Muy bien, dice el psicólogo que muy pronto podrá darme de alta y el psiquiatra ya me redujo las dosis… eso estuvo bien porque esas pastillas me quitaban las ganas de… ¡Upppsssss perdón!…. (Tapándose la boca)

**Bulma:** Ja, ja, ja… cierto, los antidepresivos te quitan la libido sexual… pobre de Pikoro ja, ja, ja…

**Goku:** Bueno, bueno… ya no hablemos de mis intimidades… la verdad es que no vine precisamente a verte trabajar… Quiero agradecerte todo lo que nos has apoyado… sin tu ayuda no se que hubiera sido de nosotros… Eres la mejor amiga que alguien puede tener…

**Bulma:** Goku-Chan… Sabes el cariño inmenso que te tengo, no tienes porque darme las gracias… Además ¿Cómo no iba a ayudarlos después de todas las veces que me salvaste la vida?

**Goku:** Pero eso lo hice porque te quiero…

**Bulma:** Pues por eso yo también te ayudé… y te seguiré ayudando… siempre puedes venir conmigo para lo que necesites, y sí en mis manos está hacerlo, no dudes de que lo lograré.

**Goku:** Lo sé… por eso quiero obsequiarte esto (Saco de entre sus ropas un collar artesanal). No es la gran cosa, ni es tan costoso como los que tienes… Kumi me ayudó a hacerlo, son piedras que saqué del fondo del cenote que está llegando a la Torre del Maestro Karim… espero que te guste.

**Bulma:** (Con los ojitos brillosos de las lágrimas que querían salir) Goku-Chan… ¡es precioso!... Nunca me habían regalado algo tan bonito…

**Goku:** ¿Te lo pongo?

**Bulma:** ¡Sí por favor!

Bulma se volteó y se recogió el cabello para dejar al desnudo su cuello… Goku tomó el collar y se lo estaba abrochando cuando de pronto, Yamcha apareció en la puerta del laboratorio con un enorme ramo de flores.

**Yamcha:** ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

**Goku:** ¿Eehh? ¡Hola Yamcha! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos amigo?

**Bulma:** Más bien yo debería de preguntar qué estás haciendo tú aquí…

**Yamcha:** ¿Amigo? Un amigo no le pone las manos encima a la mujer de otro…

**Goku:** ¿Qué dices? Pero solo le estaba poniendo el collar que le regalé…

**Bulma:** ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías? Estoy ocupada, mejor vuelve otro día…

**Yamcha:** Sí cómo no, me voy y te quedas con Goku… ¡asaltacunas, eres mucho mayor que él y además está casado!

**Goku:** ¡Oye! ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? No le hables de esa manera… (Ya se estaba enojando).

**Yamcha:** ¿Sí no qué? Ya sé que eres mucho más fuerte que yo y por eso crees que puedes tener a todas las mujeres, ya me contaron que en tu casa tienes además de tu esposa a otras dos… ¿Qué no te llenas con esas?

**Bulma:** ¡Yamcha cállate de una buena vez y lárgate de mi casa!

**Goku:** (Acercándose a él en un modo amenazador) Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir… Por la amistad que tenemos desde hace años voy a hacer de cuenta que no dijiste esas idioteces… pero sí lo vuelves a hacer, atente a las consecuencias… me vas a conocer enojado y te aseguro que no te va a gustar…

**Yamcha:** Está bien… los dejo solos para que sigas "poniéndole" su collar a "tu amiga"… Por cierto, deberías de reconciliarte con tu suegro… el equipo de beisbol que compró del cual yo soy la estrella, le está dejando muchas ganancias…

**Goku:** Tienes tres para irte… y ya llevas dos…

**Yamcha:** Bulma, te había traído estas flores, pero mejor se las llevo a una de las Cheerleaders…

Bulma estaba trabada del enojo que sentía… Yamcha se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida… Goku lo siguió detrás hasta asegurarse de que saliera de la casa. Cuando volvió, Bulma estaba sentada y, temblorosa encendió un cigarrillo…

**Goku:** Bulma, no empieces a fumar otra vez… ¿Qué pasa con él?

**Bulma:** No lo sé… desde que regresamos del torneo ha estado así… ya no lo soporto, pero cuando nos peleamos y lo dejo de ver semanas… lo extraño y volvemos… Perdón Goku, nunca pensé que se atreviera a insultarte y tampoco sabía que tu suegro era el dueño del equipo donde juega…

**Goku:** No tienes porqué pedir perdón por él, a Ox-Satán no le gustó nada encontrar a Kumi y a Hestia en la casa y como es, puedo esperarme cualquier cosa… pero tampoco tienes que soportar a Yamcha…

**Bulma:** Es algo complicado… mejor olvidemos este penoso momento y acompáñame a recoger a mis papás, llegan de su viaje en tres horas a la estación del sur, recuerda que ahí venden esas pizzas que te encantan…

**Goku:** ¿Porqué siempre me sobornas con la comida?... Está bien… vamos…

Una vez llegando a la región, dejaron el lujoso auto de Bulma a unas calles de la pizzería. Ella iba tomando a Goku del brazo, le mostraba los edificios y le explicaba qué había dentro de ellos, desde oficinas hasta departamentos… De pronto una voz familiar gritó sus nombres:

**Voz:** ¡Gokuuuu… Buuulmaaaaa!

**Bulma:** ¿Escuché nuestros nombres?

**Goku:** Sí… parece que fue por allá… ¡Mira quién viene! ¡Es Krilin!

**Krilin:** ¡Hola amigos! De suerte que crucé la calle y alcancé a verlos… ¿Qué hacen por acá?

**Bulma:** Vinimos a por mis padres, llegan dentro de dos horas a la estación y mientras vamos a ir a comer pizzas… ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

**Krilin:** ¡Claro, me encantaría!

**Goku:** Y tu Krilin, ¿Qué haces por acá? Estás muy lejos de Kame house…

**Krilin:** Bueno es que en realidad yo ya no vivo ahí… hablé con el Maestro Roshi y le comenté mi plan de poner mi propia escuela de artes marciales, en eso estoy ahora, aún me faltan unos permisos pero espero que el próximo mes ya esté andando.

**Bulma:** Vaya que bien… me da gusto que hagas tu vida…

Ya en la pizzería, Goku estaba por la segunda jumbo especial de peperoni con extra queso, cuando dos jóvenes entraron y se sentaron justo en la mesa de enfrente… El momento que estaban compartiendo era tan agradable, que por un momento pasó por su cabeza el contarle a Krilin acerca de su nueva vida, después de todo él era una persona de su plena confianza… Pero la idea se derrumbo cuando los chicos de la mesa de enfrente se tomaron de las manos y se hablaban muy cerca… hasta que se dieron un beso. Goku miraba la reacción de Krilin que los tenía a primera vista.

**Krilin:** ¡Wuack!... qué asco, no sé cómo permiten que esos pervertidos estén aquí…

**Bulma:** Pero Krilin, no digas tonterías… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

**Krilin:** ¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? Son H-O-M-B-R-E-S… eso es asqueroso, ¿Verdad Goku?

**Goku:** Pues… yo no lo creo… Se ve que se quieren…

**Krilin:** Ash, pero a quién le pregunto… Goku no has cambiado, sigues igual de ingenuo… ¿Oye y por cierto, cómo te fue en tu noche de bodas eh? Ja, ja, ja… me imagino tu cara y no puedo evitar morir de la risa…

**Goku:** (Una sonrisa enorme le regaló a sus amigos al recordar su noche de bodas… con Pikoro por supuesto) Pues a decir verdad, me fue mejor de lo que me esperaba, y no te diré más, entrometido ja, ja, ja…

La plática continuó, pero con el incidente de los chicos, Goku entendió que tendría que poner un abismo de por medio entre sus amigos y su familia.

Chi-Chi era mujer de una fortaleza admirable, no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida a su deseo de ser madre. En las noches recordaba a su pequeño y se levantaba a llorar a la ventana, hasta que Kumiko iba a consolarla y la llevaba de vuelta a la cama. Un día salió a caminar… necesitaba encontrar una respuesta a la pérdida de su hijo. Iba cavilando en el resultado de la necropsia _"El bebé comenzó a absorber todos los nutrientes de la madre, hasta que el cuerpo de ella lo asimiló como un parásito y lo expulsó, de lo contrario, la hubiese matado"_… Se preguntaba sí era porque ella era muy débil… de pronto una voz le contestó su pregunta:

**Voz:** No, no eres débil… el problema es el padre… sí quieres tener un hijo de él, debes de comer una semilla senzu diaria durante todo el embarazo, de lo contrario no podrás soportarlo.

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Uranai Baba!... ¿Cómo supo usted todo lo que me pasó?

**Uranai Baba:** Mi hermano me lo dijo… así que investigué un poco y eso es lo que debes de hacer, sí quieres tener un hijo de Goku, debes saber que no será fácil…

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Hay algo malo con él?

**Uranai Baba:** Absolutamente no… pero tampoco me corresponde decirte más al respecto.

**Chi-Chi:** Bueno, siempre he pensado que no es normal que sea tan fuerte… y luego lo de su cola… Mi bebé también estaba desarrollándola…

**Uranai Baba: **Sí logras tener un hijo de él, no te arrepentirás… Además ya estás sana… deberías de intentarlo otra vez.

**Chi-Chi:** Cierto… entonces iremos nuevamente a la clínica para que nos den otro kit de inseminación…

**Uranai Baba:** ¡De ninguna manera mujer! Debe de ser de la forma tradicional, sólo uniendo tu Ki con el de Goku, su hijo podrá nacer…

**Chi-Chi:** ¡¿Quéeeee?! Pero… (Silencio)… no hay otro modo entonces…

**Uranai Baba:** No, esa es la única forma… vamos, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Lo que daría yo por una noche con un hombre como él…

**Chi-Chi:** ¡Uranai Baba! Qué cosas dice usted…

Una vez sabiendo lo que debía de hacer, le comunicó a Kumiko su encuentro con la anciana…

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Entonces? Digo sé que no te gusta la idea… pero sí Uranai Baba lo dice, es verdad.

**Kumiko: **No, no me gusta nada… Pero ya tomaste la decisión…

**Chi-Chi:** Pero cariño… No lo tomes así…

**Kumiko:** Escucha… haz lo que tengas que hacer para embarazarte… ya que lo hayas hecho, sabes que estaré a tu lado… No quiero saber más detalles al respecto.

Evidentemente estaba molesta, pero eso le duraría poco… siempre acababa rendida ante los cariños de Chi-Chi. Ella recordaba que mientras estaba en el hospital, una enfermera que acaba de casarse comentó de un lugar donde pasó su luna de miel, era una playa privada adecuada para ese propósito, se trataba de Cabo Quingdao. Ahora, la cuestión era hablar con Goku, no sabía sí después de lo ocurrido él tuviera deseos de ser padre. Le pidió que la acompañara a la Capital y entraron a una cafetería para poder hablar.

**Chi-Chi:** Oye Goku… Después de lo que pasó… ¿Aún te gustaría ser padre?

**Goku:** ¿Mmm? Pues, no lo había pensado… No lo sé… ¿Tú quieres volver a intentarlo?

**Chi-Chi:** Sí… de hecho eso es lo que quiero saber… si tú también lo deseas para decirte lo que tenemos que hacer.

**Goku:** (Veía la taza de café y se quedó en silencio unos segundos) Aún me duele lo de nuestro pequeño…

**Chi-Chi:** Sí claro… creo que no debí de insistir…

**Goku:** No, no, no… está bien… es que no me dejaste terminar… digo que aún me duele, y tal vez nunca me deje de doler… pero sí tu quieres volver a intentarlo… yo… yo también… pero me da miedo que te pongas mal otra vez…

**Chi-Chi:** Hablé con Uranai Baba (Y le explicó una parte del asunto)…

**Goku:** ¿De verdad? Entonces con las semillas podrás resistirlo… cómo no lo pensamos antes… Y entonces ¿Vamos a ir a la clínica para que nos den otro kit de inseminación?

**Chi-Chi:** No… (Y vino la segunda parte de la explicación)

**Goku:** O sea que… tu y yo…

**Chi-Chi:** Puedes estar contento… tu deseo se hará realidad sin la necesidad de usar las esferas del dragón.

**Goku:** Kumiko y Pikoro van a matarme…

**Chi-Chi:** Ja, ja, ja… creo que sí.

Ella se dispuso a preparar todo para su partida a esa playa… estarían los dos solos por una semana. Goku habló con Pikoro, quien como siempre, no se opuso a su deseo y menos sabiendo que la información era verídica viniendo de Uranai Baba.

En el lapso en el que Chi-Chi estuvo en el hospital, los trámites que hicieron para adoptar a Hestia tras la recomendación de Bulma, estaban listos. Así que sólo faltaba que firmaran los documentos.

**Trabajador Social:** Bien Señor y Señora Son… a partir de que firmen estos documentos, oficialmente la Srita. Hestia llevará su apellido y será su hija… Firme aquí Goku…

**Goku:** (Firmando) bien ya está.

**Trabajador Social:** Ahora firme usted Sra. Son…

Después de que firmo Chi-Chi, Pikoro y Kumiko también signaron el documento como testigos… finalmente Hestia puso su firma y huella digital. A partir de ese momento, Chi-Chi y Goku se convirtieron en sus padres y ella los abrazó… ambos respondieron a su abrazo refrendando su cariño.

Hestia por fin pudo asistir a la escuela, tuvo que relegar su entrenamiento a los fines de semana, cosa que a Pikoro no le agradó nada… él sabía de su potencial y sentía que era un desperdicio enviarla a estudiar. Goku la llevaba y traía todos los días a la escuela en la nube Kintón, y en el tiempo en que ella estaba en clases, se iba con Pikoro a entrenar (en realidad solo jugueteaban, ya que no se atrevían a hacerlo en serio, ninguno de los dos quería lastimar al otro). En esta ocasión, terminaron temprano y se sentaron en un acantilado a ver el atardecer…

**Pikoro:** Dentro de tres días te vas a ir con Chi-Chi de "vacaciones"…

**Goku:** Oye… no te pongas celoso… sabes que tiene un fin…

**Pikoro:** Pues sí, pero el saber que ella te va tener me pone de malas.

**Goku:** Pero no me tendrá como me tienes tu… escucha, no te voy a negar ella que me gusta y la quiero… pero tú Pikoro, eres la persona más importante para mi… Contigo conocí el amor a plenitud… (Se acercó a él para abrazarlo y besarlo)… Mí fuerte, enorme y verde hombre… Te amo…

**Pikoro:** No puedo evitar sentirme incomodo… pero confío en ti…

Llegó el día. Ambos partieron en la nube Kintón con dirección a Cabo Quingdao, Kumiko no se quiso despedir de su esposa, y aunque no podía ocultar su molestia tampoco podía enojarse con Goku… así que solo le advirtió que sí algo malo le sucedía a Chi-Chi, se las vería con ella. Pikoro sí los despidió, pero no sin antes darle veinte mil recomendaciones a Goku de cómo portarse con ella sabiendo que precisamente en esa semana, la luna llena haría su aparición.

**Pikoro:** Goku… por favor… no seas brusco con ella…

**Goku:** Pero ya te dije que seré lo más cuidadoso que pueda…

**Pikoro:** Sí en algún momento sientes que no te puedes controlar… aléjate, podrías hacerle daño…

**Goku:** Bueno ya… ¿Pues qué alguna vez te he hecho daño a ti?

**Pikoro:** Claro que no… solo ten en cuenta que ella es muy delicada…

En realidad Pikoro no quiso decirle que esas tres veces en las que Goku había visto la luna llena de frente, su libido sexual se había desatado al punto de que, no hubo ningún pre-calentamiento y enseguida buscaba penetrarlo… De hecho, la última vez, Goku se emocionó tanto que sí le estaba doliendo… pero al ver la cara de satisfacción de su amado, prefirió aguantarse.

Tardaron casi medio día en llegar. El hotel era muy bonito, incluso Goku se sintió un poco incómodo por tanto lujo, pero ella lo convenció de que no habría ningún problema. La habitación se hacía llamar "Luna de miel" y tenía un área privada de playa que estaba totalmente adecuada para esos fines. Goku para variar estaba hambriento, así que pidieron comida a la habitación… Una vez que terminaron, él salió a la playa a caminar… ella se quedó en el cuarto preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía.

Llegó la noche y él volvió… ella estaba ya en la cama aparentemente dormida. Él no quiso despertarla, así que cuidando de no hacer ruido, se lavó los dientes y la cara para irse a dormir. Se paró junto a la cama dudando sí era correcto acostarse si ella no le daba permiso, pero finalmente optó por hacerlo ya que ese era el objetivo de su viaje. Con sumo cuidado levantó las cobijas, ella estaba de lado y no pudo pasar por alto que llevaba puesta esa "pijama" negra transparente… contempló por un momento su espalda… se acostó y se volteó al lado contrario pensando que ella estaba dormida y posiblemente no pasaría nada hasta el otro día.

Ella no estaba dormida, más bien estaba esperándolo, pero cuando lo escuchó entrar, comenzó a dudar… ella no sentía absolutamente nada sexual por él, lo veía más como a un hermano… pero entonces, ¿Qué caso tendría haber venido hasta aquí si no era para cumplir su deseo de ser madre? Con todas las fuerzas que pudo, se volteó… miraba la fornida espalda de él y entonces decidió acariciarlo. Él sintió su mano recorrerlo, pero no se movió, dejo que ella llegara hasta donde quisiera.

Chi-Chi se incorporó y lo tomó del brazo invitándolo a verla… Era hermosa… sus cabellos caían a los lados de su cara y tocaban traviesamente sus pechos… él la miraba sin saber que paso seguía…

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Quieres tocarme?

**Goku:** Sí…

Él se incorporó también para quedar de frente a ella, ambos hincados… mansamente se acercó y la abrazó… puso su cara a un lado y le olía el cabello… lentamente acariciaba su cintura y fue bajando hasta tocarle las caderas… hasta que no pudo resistirse e hizo algo que siempre había deseado, tocarle las nalgas... eran duras, redondas y a su parecer, deliciosas. Ella comenzó a sentir el bulto de Goku que empezaba a despertar, pero de ninguna manera pensaba en pasar sus manos por esa parte de su cuerpo.

Goku ya más encendido, comenzó a besarle el cuello y detrás de la oreja (recordó que a Pikoro eso le gustaba) y al obtener la respuesta de ella, supo que lo estaba haciendo bien. Paulatinamente la fue acostando hasta que quedó encima…

**Goku:** ¿Me dejas besarte en todo el cuerpo?

**Chi-Chi:** Menos en la boca…

A él le pareció algo justo, así no sentía que le era infiel a su esposo… ya con ese permiso, llevó sus manos a otro terreno que era intrigante… sus pechos. Eran suaves pero a la vez firmes, nunca pensó que el tocarlos lo excitaría de esa manera, le quitó la transparente pijama y ella quedó a su completa merced. Él comenzó con sus pechos… después fue bajando hasta meter la lengua en su ombligo y entonces… fue más allá. Le quitó las bragas y miró sus genitales, se quitó el bóxer y comenzó a masturbarse sólo viéndola. Ella también comenzaba a sentir placer, así que abordó su clítoris… Él se agachó y con la punta de la lengua le tocó esa pequeña "bolita" la cual supo era su punto de placer… cada vez que él lamía, ella le apretaba las manos que le sujetaban las piernas para mantenerlas abiertas… ella no sabía dulce como Pikoro, era diferente pero también le gustaba ese sabor y ni que decir del olor… era seductoramente delicioso.

**Chi-Chi:** P-penétrame ya por favor…

A ella le gustaba, su querida Amazona se encargaba de darle ese placer cuando hacían el amor… pero nunca se imaginó que algún día tendría "uno de verdad" dentro de sí… Él al escucharla se incorporó… se acomodó encima de ella sin dejar caer todo su peso, se apoyó con las manos y mientras la veía a los ojos, recorría con su pene los labios de su sexo… hasta que encontró la entrada… lentamente comenzó a empujarse cuidando de no lastimarla… ella cerró los ojos… él dudó si debía continuar…

**Goku:** ¿Te duele?

**Chi-Chi:** No… continúa…

Entonces comenzó… entró por completo… era una sensación nueva para él… no se sentía igual que su marido, el interior de ella era más caliente y esa sensación le acariciaba el glande dándole más placer… Continuó entrando y saliendo de forma cuidadosa… ella sentía cada vez más cerca el orgasmo porque el pene de Goku le estaba tocando ese punto que sólo su amada le conocía… hasta que no pudo más y lo dejó salir… arqueo su espalda y se aferró a sus brazos clavándole las uñas… Él sintió como ella apretaba sus caderas y quería salirse porque comenzó a dolerle un poco, pero ella no lo dejo, se enganchó a él con las piernas hasta que lo soltó y se dejó caer completamente agitada… En cuanto pudo, él continuó entrando y saliendo hasta que también logró llegar al orgasmo… cuando él terminó, ella en forma de reclamo le habló:

**Chi-Chi:** ¿Ya terminaste?

**Goku:** (Apenas recuperando el aliento) Y-ya…

**Chi-Chi:** Pero… … … está bien… fue la primera vez.

**Goku:** ¿Todavía tienes ganas? (Le preguntó en un tono de incomprensión)

**Chi-Chi:** Un poco…

**Goku:** Ok… dame unos minutos… (Salió y se acostó a un lado tratando de comprender el porqué ella quería más sí ya había tenido su orgasmo)…

Pasando esos minutos y ella al ver que él no hacía nada, se le montó encima… él se asustó pero ella con la mirada le dijo que se callara… aún estando él flácido, ella lo tomó y se lo introdujo nuevamente… conforme ella iba moviéndose, él comenzaba nuevamente a despertar… durante ese tiempo, él pudo sentir dos orgasmos más de ella… le sorprendía el hecho de que pudiera hacerlo, porque cuando estaba con su esposo, al llegar ambos al clímax quedaban tan exhaustos que ya no había energía para uno más… Ella mecía magistralmente sus caderas, él le tocaba los pechos y de vez en cuando se levantaba para lamerlos… hasta que ya no pudo más y tuvo su segundo orgasmo de la noche… Aún con la renuencia de Chi-Chi, él tiró la toalla, estaba muy cansado para seguir y ella tuvo que conformarse.

Mientras Chi-Chi y Goku pasaban su primera noche juntos, Kumiko estaba sentada en la banca que tenían afuera de su casa. Tenía una botella del mejor vino de Escitia… ya estaba un poco ebria. Pikoro llegó en ese momento y al observarla, fue a ver que le ocurría.

**Pikoro:** ¿Y eso? No recuerdo haberte visto en ese estado…

**Kumiko: **Tengo la impresión de que somos muy "open mind" o de plano somos unos idiotas… y le apuesto a la segunda.

**Pikoro:** Vaya, no sabía que tu relación con Chi-Chi fuera insegura…

**Kumiko:** Deja de decir pendejadas, mi mujer está cogiendo con tu hombre y tú tan tranquilo como sí nada…

**Pikoro:** Me sorprende la facilidad con la que pasas de ser una refinada dama a una neurótica… Claro que no estoy tranquilo… pero tampoco me tiro al drama como tú. Lo que mi esposo busca es algo que yo no puedo darle… ¿Por qué habría de impedirle disfrutar de una mujer y tener un hijo?

**Kumiko:** ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Imagina por un segundo que ellos dos se enamoraran… ¿Qué sería de nosotros?

**Pikoro:** ¿Tú crees que ella después de todo lo que ha enfrentado te dejaría de un día para otro por Goku? ¿Acaso no dejó su reino por ir detrás de ti? Renunció a todo por estar contigo y aún así dudas de su amor… estás completamente loca… y ebria.

**Kumiko: **(Sollozando se quedó callada varios minutos) Como siempre Pikoro… tu ganas… tienes razón… pero aún así no puedo evitar sentir celos de él.

**Pikoro:** Yo también tengo celos de ella… pero estoy tranquilo porque estoy seguro del amor de Goku y además a ella no le interesan los hombres, en ese aspecto es como yo… el sexo contrario no nos atrae… cosa que no puedo decir de ti.

**Kumiko: **¿Eh? Esa maña que tienes de leer la mente me molesta…

**Pikoro:** Deja ya esa botella y vete a dormir…

**Kumiko:** No tan rápido… ¿Cómo es que desechaste esa idea de conquistar el mundo?

**Pikoro:** No la deseché… esa idea no era mía, era de mi padre… El que haya nacido con sus recuerdos no quiere decir que tenga que pensar como él…

**Kumiko:** Pues eso no es lo que demostraste en el torneo… Tú querías matar a Goku…

**Pikoro:** ¡Claro que no!... Sólo quería probar que yo era más fuerte… y él me ganó…

**Kumiko:** ¿Entonces todo ese discurso de la maldad y el Ki que estabas emanando qué?

**Pikoro:** Pues todo fue parte del show… Me divertí mucho viendo las caras de espanto de todos ustedes ja, ja, ja…

**Kumiko:** ¡Cretino! Ja, ja, ja… Recuerda que te toca llevar y traer a Hestia de la escuela…

La semana pasó y al viernes, Goku les llamó para informarles que no regresarían en la nube Kintón, sino en avión debido a que Chi-Chi así lo quería. Anunciaron su llegada al sábado por la mañana al aeropuerto de la Capital del Oeste. Kumiko y Pikoro llegaron para recibirlos (Hestia se había ido a la casa de su recién añadido amigo Kurota). Chi-Chi caminaba al frente con su pequeño neceser de viaje y Goku venía detrás de ella arrastrando la maleta más grande. Él no se veía contento, pero ella en cuanto vio a Kumiko corrió para abrazarla y la amazona la recibió con el mismo entusiasmo. Ellas se envolvieron y así se quedaron varios minutos… Pikoro esperó a que Goku llegara a donde él estaba…

**Pikoro:** Hola… ¿Cómo te fue?

**Goku:** Bien… gracias… (No podía ocultar su enfado, tenía el ceño fruncido).

**Pikoro:** Hey… ¿Qué sucede?

**Goku:** Tengo hambre… ya vámonos…

**Pikoro: **Si quieres podemos comer algo aquí…

**Goku:** No, estoy fastidiado… ya vámonos a la casa…

**Pikoro:** (Lo miró consternado, los ojos los tenía vidriosos, a punto de soltar unas lágrimas) ¿Qué tienes?

**Goku:** (Soltó la maleta y se lanzó a abrazarlo sin importarle que la gente los viera) Te extrañé mucho…

**Pikoro:** Yo también… tranquilo ya estamos juntos otra vez…

Goku levantó la cara y sin avisar besó los labios de su esposo… Pikoro le correspondió ante la mirada atónita de varios de los transeúntes… Kumiko se dio cuenta y también se sorprendió porque ellos nunca se evidenciaban en público. Le preguntó a Chi-Chi que sucedía con Goku a lo que ella respondió que la noche anterior comenzó a extrañar a Pikoro de tal forma que se embriagó y venía con resaca.

En el camino a la Montaña Paoz, Chi-Chi quién iba adelante con Kumiko platicaba de lo bello que era el lugar e incluso le propuso que después ellas dos fueran a descansar unos días… Goku no habló en todo el camino, se recostó en las piernas de Pikoro y se tapaba los oídos cada vez que ellas se carcajeaban. Al llegar a casa, Kumiko le dio a Goku un remedio con el que a los pocos minutos se le quitó el enorme dolor de cabeza… esperaron a que Hestia regresara y estando todos juntos, se sentaron a comer y a charlar acerca del viaje, obviamente omitiendo los detalles innombrables.

Efectivamente después de cuatro intensos días de sexo, Chi-Chi quedó embarazada. Durante ese tiempo, Goku tuvo que visitar cada mes al Maestro Karim para que le obsequiara la ración de semillas necesarias para soportar el embarazo. Aún con el remedio, había días en los que Chi-Chi tenía dolores pero no tan fuertes como los anteriores… cuando eso sucedía, ni Goku ni Kumiko se despegaban de ella. Seguían yendo a la clínica para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, y los médicos estaban sorprendidos de que ella se hubiera recuperado tan rápido y volviera a embarazarse… Bulma estaba muy emocionada por el pronto arribo del nuevo integrante de la familia Son.

Por otra parte, Goku al estar varios días alejado de Pikoro, se dio cuenta de cuánto lo amaba, de cuanto necesitaba hablar con él, de sentirlo y de besar sus labios. Una noche que estaban ya acostados, Goku se dispuso a decírselo…

**Goku:** ¿Ya te dormiste?

**Pikoro:** No… ¿Qué sucede?

**Goku:** Es que… te quiero decir algo…

**Pikoro:** (Abriendo los ojos y volteándose para estar de frente) Bien… te escucho…

**Goku:** Los días que estuve con ella yo…

**Pikoro:** (Interrumpiéndolo) ¿No quedamos en que no me ibas a decir los detalles?

**Goku:** ¡Ash!, No me interrumpas… quiero decirte que los días que estuve con ella fueron muy difíciles… Me sentía perdido, no encontraba cómo decirle las cosas, no sabía lo que ella quería… No sabía que decirle… No podía decirle lo que estaba sintiendo… No encontraba desahogo a mis dudas y temores… Entonces deseaba regresar a casa porque contigo si puedo hacerlo… cuando estoy a tu lado ya no tengo miedo, y cuando dudo sé que tú sabrás que hacer… Esos días que estuve con ella, aunque me satisfizo sexualmente, me di cuenta de cuánto te amo y de que nunca quiero volver a separarnos…

**Pikoro:** Goku… eso fue… hermoso…

Y si… esa noche hicieron el amor.

El día del parto se acercaba rápidamente, Kumiko estaba muy atareada comprando cosas mientras Goku remodelaba el cuarto que antes había sido de la amazona que quedó destinado al bebé. Chi-Chi ya no podía con la enorme barriga que había desarrollado, en el fondo le preocupaba el hecho de no poder recuperar la figura… Hestia seguía en la escuela, estaba muy contenta de aprender y de conocer gente, aunque tenía un amigo especial al que había defendido de unos brabucones cuando recién inició su curso… el chico se llamaba Kurota y tenía un año más que ella. Era delgado, de cabello negro, unos preciosos ojos azules y piel clara… muy inteligente, era el número uno de la clase y por esa razón, siempre ayudaba a Hestia con sus deberes. Los dos andaban siempre juntos a veces metiéndose en problemas, incluso una vez Goku tuvo que ir a hablar con el director para que no la reprimieran por haber "peleado" con los integrantes del equipo de futbol americano.

Una mañana, Chi-Chi se levantó al baño… sentía molestias, pero se las achacó a que por la noche habían cenado pasta muy condimentada. Durante el transcurso de la mañana, siguió con el malestar… así que comenzó a sospechar que su bebé ya quería salir del vientre. Para variar, Kumiko y Goku no estaban, habían ido a la capital a escoger la ropa de cama de la cuna. Hestia estaba castigada por tres días en la escuela y Goku le encargó a Pikoro que le diera una reprimenda (él no lo haría, no tenía el corazón para regañarla). Ella estaba en el jardín, parada en el rayo del sol con dos cubetas a los lados las cuales pesaban 150 kilos cada una… eso añadido a su ropa de entrenamiento que ya no usaba por llevar el uniforme y teniendo en cuenta que sus prácticas se habían restringido, era un tormento para ella… pero Pikoro estaba cómodamente sentado a la sombra del árbol más próximo cuidando que cumpliera su castigo. En eso estaban cuando Chi-Chi salió a buscarlos en pose encorvada y llevándose las manos al vientre.

**Chi-Chi:** P-Pikoro… creo que ya viene…

**Pikoro: **(Levantándose de un salto) ¿¡Quéééé!? ¡Tranquila, no te muevas! ¡Mocosa ve a por la nave!

Hestia soltó las cubetas y corrió por la cápsula que contenía la nave mientras Pikoro fue a cargar a Chi-Chi para que no se esforzara… Una vez adentro, la colocó cuidadosamente en uno de los asientos reclinables…

**Pikoro:** ¿No se supone que aún faltan tres semanas?

**Chi-Chi:** Eso dijo el médico… pero… aaaahhhhh….

**Pikoro:** No, no hables… mejor guarda fuerzas por sí es que llega el momento…

Llegaron al hospital e inmediatamente los médicos la atendieron… ya estaba completamente dilatada, sí se hubieran tardado una hora más, seguramente ella hubiera dado a luz en la nave. Pikoro por más que buscaba el Ki de Goku o el de Kumiko no daba con ellos (Cuando Goku estaba en la Capital, solía esconder su Ki para no toparse con Yamcha). Hestia tenía su teléfono celular pero era la única en la casa que lo usaba, porque los demás creían que era algo innecesario.

El médico se acercó a ellos, ya los conocía y preguntó por Goku:

**Médico:** Sr. Majunia… ¿No ha podido localizar al Sr. Son?

**Pikoro:** Lamentablemente no… ¿Cómo está ella?

**Médico: **La Sra. Son se encuentra bien… lo que pasa es que ya va a nacer el bebé… sólo quería saber sí el Sr. Son ya había llegado para que entrara a ver el nacimiento de su hijo…

**Hestia:** Supongo que no puede esperar…

**Médico:** No mucho… ya la vamos a preparar… en cuanto tengamos nuevas noticias les informaremos…

Pikoro se lamentaba mucho el hecho de que Goku no pudiera estar presente en este momento… tenía la esperanza de que volvieran pronto a casa y vieran la nota que les dejaron para que los alcanzaran. Hestia no podía controlar su ansiedad e iba de un lado a otro de la sala de espera… De pronto, el médico volvió a salir…

**Médico:** Sr. Majunia… Dice la Sra. Son que en vista de que su esposo no llega, le gustaría que usted entrara a acompañarla en el parto…

**Pikoro:** ¡Quéé!... Pero…

**Hestia:** ¡Papá Pik… digo… Majunia! ¿Qué esperas? Mi mami te necesita…

**Pikoro:** ¿Pero y si llega Goku?

**Hestia:** Sí llega le digo que eleve su Ki para que sepas que está aquí…

**Pikoro:** Por lo que veo no tengo otra opción…

**Médico:** Sígame por favor…

Antes de entrar a la sala, el médico le indicó que se tenía que lavar las manos, colocarse la bata, gorro y guantes apropiados para entrar. Al abrir la puerta, la escena era algo dantesca… ella tenía las piernas abiertas y alzadas, sujetadas por una especie de brazos metálicos. Tenía encima una manta que tapaba su intimidad, al verlo se alegró de no estar sola en ese difícil momento. Él se acercó quedando justo a su lado.

**Chi-Chi:** P-Pikoro… qué bueno que aceptaste entrar…

**Pikoro:** Supuse que estás nerviosa… no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien…

**Chi-Chi:** T-tengo mucho miedo…

**Pikoro:** Es normal, pero tú eres una mujer fuerte… lo harás bien.

**Chi-Chi:** T-toma mi mano por favor…

**Pikoro:** (Tomándole la mano) Lamento que Goku no esté aquí contigo…

**Chi-Chi:** Y-yo no… Él… n-no lo soportaría…

**Pikoro:** Vaya… tienes razón… a estas alturas ya se hubiera desmayado.

**Médico:** Sra. Son, ha llegado el momento, le voy a poner esta inyección para estimular las contracciones.

En apenas unos minutos, Chi-Chi comenzó a sentir ganas de pujar, pero a la vez era muy doloroso. Apretaba fuerte la mano de Pikoro que no la soltaba y le daba palabras de aliento…

**Chi-Chi:** Mmmmjjjjjjj….

**Pikoro:** Vamos Chi-Chi, puja… tu puedes hacerlo…

**Chi-Chi:** Mmmmmjjjjjjj…

**Pikoro:** Un poco más…

**Chi-Chi:** Mmmmjjjjjj…

**Médico:** Bien Sra. Son… ya tengo la cabeza… uno más….

**Pikoro:** Ya casi sale… uno más anda… con todas tus fuerzas…

**Chi-Chi:** Mmmmmjjjjjj…. Uuuffff…. ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Mientras Chi-Chi pujaba, Pikoro miraba maravillado el milagro de la vida… Por más que buscó en los recuerdos de su padre no encontró nada que se le pareciera. El hecho de llevar al bebé nueve meses en el vientre para él era ya una hazaña sorprendente, digna de un guerrero que lucha con toda sus fuerzas en batalla. Nunca se imaginó que tuviera la fortuna de ver el nacimiento tan cerca. En cuanto Chi-Chi gritó… el médico sacó al bebé envuelto en un líquido pegajoso y tenía un cordón que lo unía a su madre. El médico lo sujeto con unas tenazas y le indicó a Pikoro que lo cortara… él accedió y entonces una de las enfermeras lo sujeto de los piecitos, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y el bebé comenzó a llorar.

**Pikoro:** Escúchalo mujer… tu hijo ha nacido con bien…

**Chi-Chi:** (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Mi bebé… quiero verlo…

La enfermera se lo acercó, estaba cubierto por una cobija y ella lo sostuvo en sus brazos… Pikoro lo miraba asombrado de que fuera tan pequeño y entonces se dio cuenta de que el bebé era un digno hijo de Goku… tenía cola. El médico sugirió cortársela, pero Chi-Chi se opuso, dijo que era parte de él y así se quedaría.

Goku y Kumiko llegaron a su casa. Él se fue directo a su habitación y aún no se sentaba cuando escuchó a la amazona gritarle desesperadamente:

**Kumiko:** ¡Gokuuuuu! ¡Gokuuuuuu!

**Goku:** (Salió corriendo a donde estaba ella) ¡¿Qué pasa?!

**Kumiko:** ¡Tenemos que ir a la clínica! ¡Chi-Chi ya va a dar a luz!

Ambos salieron a toda prisa, Goku llamó a la nube Kintón y en cuarenta minutos estaban llegando al hospital. Rápidamente cuando las enfermeras lo vieron, le indicaron la habitación dónde estaba Chi-Chi. Abrió la puerta de golpe y al mirarla se quedó parado frente a ella… enseguida Kumiko entró y lo empujo para acercarse a su amada… le preguntaba cómo estaba y la llenaba de besos… Goku se dio cuenta de que ella estaba bien, pero no veía por ningún lado a su hijo…

**Goku:** Chi-Chi… ¿Y el bebé? (preguntó con timidez)

**Chi-Chi:** Esta en los cuneros, dile a una de las enfermeras que te lleve… Pikoro está allá con él porque Hestia para variar tenía hambre y se fue a la cafetería.

Le sonrió y también le dio un beso en la frente… Salió y una vez que llegó a la sala de cuneros, el corazón le dio un saltó ante la emoción de la escena que estaba presenciando… Pikoro estaba parado junto a la cuna y tenía al bebé en los brazos, lo mecía y le cantaba nuevamente en su idioma natal… Goku se acercó con cuidado elevando un poco su Ki para que su esposo lo sintiera… Pikoro volteó y al verlo, esbozó una linda sonrisa.

**Pikoro:** Mira Goku… aquí está tu bebé… es un niño…

Se lo mostró y él se acercó para quedar casi pegado con ellos, Pikoro lo seguía sosteniendo y Goku lo miraba enternecido… incluso unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos anunciando la felicidad que inundaba su corazón.

**Goku:** Pikoro… es… hermoso… ¿Puedo cargarlo?

**Pikoro:** Por supuesto… sujétale su cabeza con cuidado… (Se lo entregó y Goku lo apretó contra sí).

**Goku:** Mi bebé… te amo tanto… (Olfateándolo)… ¡Que rico huele!

**Pikoro:** Pues sí, lo acaban de bañar y la enfermera lo untó de talco como si no hubiera un mañana…

**Goku:** Mi vida hermosa… mi pequeño… nunca nos separaremos…

**Pikoro:** ¿Y ya pensaste cómo le van a poner?

**Goku:** Pues… a mi me gustaría que se llame como mi abuelito… Gohan.


	11. Y mientras tanto en el planeta Bejita

**CAPITULO 11**

**Y mientras tanto en el Planeta Bejita.**

Bejita es el séptimo planeta del Sistema Lasai en la Galaxia del Sur. Su radio es de 455.87328 km; su masa es de 128370 × 2046 kg; su volumen de 32636 × 2022 km³; su área de superficie dura es de 950 000 00 km² y 50 000 00 km² de agua subterránea; su gravedad es de 97.80327 m/s² y su año dura 700 días; éstos a su vez duran 49 horas. Únicamente hay dos estaciones en el año, la fría y la cálida en las que la temperatura varía entre los -87 y los -5 °C respectivamente.

La población humanoide está conformada de una sola especie, la Saiyajin. Anteriormente existían la especie Tsufuru pero estos se extinguieron en la _Batalla por la Independencia_ hace poco más de 500 años. De ellos, los Saiyajin heredaron la tecnología convirtiéndose así en una raza de avanzada que logró salir del planeta a explorar nuevos territorios. Dicha población, estaba conformada de un 33% de hembras y un 67% de machos, la mayoría jóvenes adultos en plena edad reproductiva, infantes y adolescentes.

En la sociedad Saiyajin hembras y machos tienen los mismos derechos y obligaciones. Debido a que esta raza es belicosa, todos son criados fundamentalmente para el combate e instruidos según el nivel de poder que tengan al nacer. En las primeras horas de vida de un Saiyajin, se le sometía a rigurosas pruebas de laboratorio para analizar su salud, nivel de pelea y si tenían algún defecto que le impidiera desarrollar por completo su capacidad militar. Sí el infante era considerado no apto para combatir, dependiendo el Clan, era sacrificado o asignado a tareas menores, pero de pasar la prueba, era entregado a sus padres para que lo criaran, siempre con miras a endurecerlo y prepararlo para su futura vida de soldado. Así es que la educación tenía reglas rigurosas de disciplina, obediencia y sometimiento a la autoridad.

A partir de los siete años, los infantes pasaban a depender del magisterio y recibían una instrucción muy severa. Esta educación se caracterizaba por ser obligatoria, colectiva, pública y enfocada principalmente a la guerra y el honor de su raza. Aprendían técnicas de caza y lucha y se les daba gran importancia a los ejercicios físicos. El objetivo de la educación era formar Saiyajines obedientes y valientes guerreros. En esta época, pasaban a vivir en grupo, bajo el control de un magistrado especial, en condiciones paramilitares. A partir de entonces, y hasta los diecisiete o dieciocho años, la educación se caracterizaba por su extrema dureza, encaminada a crear soldados disciplinados, eficaces y apegados al bien de la raza, más que a su propio bienestar o a su gloria personal.

En la iniciación, eran dejados a su suerte en una región boscosa durante un año y sólo se les proporciona una armadura, también eran sometidos a una subalimentación crónica, se les forzaba a buscarse su propio sustento mediante la caza. Las disciplinas académicas se centraban en los ejercicios físicos, el atletismo y los rudimentos de la lectura y escritura. Los que no conseguían terminar la escuela, no eran considerados Soldados y se les rebajaba realizar tareas de servidumbre.

Una vez pasada la iniciación, ingresaban a la Academia, con el grado de "Aprendiz Recibido". Conforme conseguían avanzar en su desempeño, alcanzaban el grado de "Compañero" hasta el momento de graduarse donde recibían el título de "Maestro". Los más eruditos y experimentados en combate podían seguir sus estudios y llegar a ser "Maestro Elegido" y de hecho la mayoría llegaban hasta ahí. Sí su intelecto era mayor al promedio, podían continuar con los grados altos, que eran: "Soldado del Secreto", "Caballero de Oriente" y "Príncipe Soberano de la orden". Cabe mencionar que muy pocos llegaban al penúltimo grado, pero de conseguirlo, les daba un estatus de élite.

La principal figura del gobierno Saiyajin era El o La Gran Maestre. Esta figura era la responsable de tomar todas las decisiones en conjunto con el Supremo Consejo, conformado por el Gran Líder de cada uno de los siete clanes (Xuan-Pu, Yao-Chi, Fu-Sang, Que-Qiao, Peng-lai, Long-Men y Di-Yu). Cuando tenían puntos a discutir, podían pasar semanas enteras debatiendo e incluso combatiendo físicamente hasta alcanzar un consenso que fuera benéfico para todos.

Si bien los Saiyajines no tenían creencias religiosas debido al alto conocimiento científico que poseían, los símbolos constituían parte fundamental de su educación, por esto cada uno tenía un vasto contenido de iluminación el cual debía de descubrirse por medio de las batallas y la reflexión.

Otra característica primordial de la especie Saiyajin, es que tenían la habilidad de la mutación derivada de la energía proporcionada por las ondas blutz que emiten las dos lunas al hacer eclipse. Su metabolismo se aceleraba al punto de activar los genes primarios de los que descienden los humanoides, o sea, los primates. Al recibir la cantidad necesaria de estas ondas, el cuerpo comienza una regresión de humanoide a primate creciendo cinco veces su tamaño original y aumentando su poder de pelea hasta en cien veces. Esta duraba hasta que la energía almacenada por el cuerpo se consumía, entonces volvían a su forma original. El problema de la mutación, es que al regresar a su forma primitiva, perdían la conciencia y se transformaban en bestias furibundas enfocadas a solo destruir, por ello es que todos sin excepción debían de llevar un entrenamiento mental para dominar ese estado, al que llamaban Ozaru. Aquellos que no conseguían recuperar la conciencia en el modo Ozaru, al llegar a la edad adulta se les cortaba la cola para que no estorbaran en caso de que en una batalla se llegaran a transformar, lo cual era per se, un acto degradante. Hasta el momento, ninguno de Los Grandes Maestres había dado con la respuesta del porqué mutaban de era manera, sólo sabían que era gracias al rasgo heredado de sus ancestros primates: La cola.

En el terreno sexual, absolutamente todos los Saiyajines son bisexuales, gustan de aparearse con cualquiera de los dos géneros. El sexo para ellos es tan indispensable como comer o dormir, es un tema de salud ya que al aumentar su actividad sexual, el vigor en batalla también se incrementa. Para reproducirse, una hembra deja sus óvulos y el macho su esperma en el Campo de Concepción, ahí los científicos (generalmente adquiridos de otros planetas) se encargan de llevar a cabo la fecundación de forma artificial, el feto era colocado en una cámara especial que recreaba el útero materno y después de una gestación de siete meses, el bebé salía para su evaluación antes de ser entregado a sus padres.

El porqué lo hacían de esta forma tiene una explicación: para una hembra Saiyajin, un embarazo era altamente peligroso debido a que los fetos consumían todos los nutrientes de las madres hasta el punto de incluso, llevarlas a la muerte. Por esta razón fue que encontraron la forma de hacerlo sin someter a las hembras a la inactividad durante siete meses, no eran rentables como soldados y requerían de cuidados intensivos para que al final, el 60% de ellas falleciera en el parto.

Su única actividad por llamarla de una manera "económica" era la captación de recursos de otros planetas. Bejita al ser muy frío, no estaba apto para la siembra o la crianza de animales, por lo que salían a los planetas vecinos a ofrecer sus servicios militares a cambio de provisiones. El código de honor tradicional que seguían era _"Servimos a quién nos ha contratado sin cuestionar sus motivos"_, así que sí sus clientes les pedían genocidio… genocidio tenían, aunque en tiempos más modernos, muchos comenzaron a cuestionar esta forma de vida, haciendo que la raza se dividiera en dos grandes corrientes: Los Quán que se aferraban a la tradición, y los Zuó que dedicaban más tiempo a la reflexión y la búsqueda espiritual.

Vegeta, tenía pocos años de haber sido elegido como el Gran Maestre de la raza y venía de una educación Zuó . Él era un guerrero con un linaje de héroes en su historia. Sus ancestros lideraron la Batalla de Independencia contra los Tsufurus. Poseía el poder de pelea más elevado de todos y una gran pericia para la estrategia militar. El pueblo Saiyajin estaba en crisis debido a que su población estaba aumentando… la comida ya no les era suficiente, por lo que el Gran Maestre tenía que buscar rápido una solución al problema.

**Vegeta:** ¿Y bien señores? ¿Ya tienen la ubicación exacta del planeta Blast?

**Científico:** Si Gran Maestre, hemos calculado que puede enviar a un pequeño escuadrón de clase alta, no hemos detectado presencia humanoide, pero los animales que piensa traer son muy grandes y matarían fácilmente al equipo de reconocimiento. Es mejor no arriesgarse e ir por la segura.

**Vegeta:** De acuerdo… Creo que ya sé a quién voy a mandar… ¿Dónde está Pepperbell? En cuanto la localicen díganle que quiero hablar con ella.

Pepperbell era la más fuerte y sagaz de las hembras, así que Vegeta, incluso antes de ser Gran Maestre y al ser su superior, siempre le encomendaba las misiones más difíciles, se puede decir que ella era su brazo derecho.

Ella estaba en los aposentos del hijo del Gran Maestre, que también se llamaba Vegeta. Era un infante de solo cuatro años de edad, al nacer demostró un gran poder de pelea pero sobre todo un coeficiente intelectual tan grande que resultó ser el más alto hasta el momento conocido. Pepperbell, al alcanzar el grado de "Caballero de Oriente" también tenía mucho conocimiento que compartía con el pequeño "Veggi".

**Pepperbell:** Veggi, sí en una pelea tuvieras que decidir por la vida de tus compañeros o la tuya ¿Qué harías?

**Veggi:** Depende… sí mi sacrificio fuera benéfico para la salvación de nuestra especie, no lo dudaría…

**Pepperbell:** Vaya… ¿así que eso te lo ha enseñado tu padre no?

**Veggi:** Claro que no… Últimamente sí logro verlo una o dos veces a la semana durante cinco minutos es mucho… Eso lo sé porque leí los pergaminos de los antiguos en la biblioteca.

**Pepperbell:** Y dime… ¿Te gustaría pasar más tiempo con él?

**Veggi:** Es complicado… cuando dejo de verlo mucho tiempo lo extraño… pero cuando estoy con él, me parece tan tonto que no lo soporto… No sabe hablar de nada más que de sus ancestros, de sus peleas y de que Bejita se convertirá en lo más grandioso del universo… Pero no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo lo va a lograr.

**Pepperbell:** Ja, ja, ja… veo que tu padre tiene en ti a su más mordaz critico…

Ambos reían y de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura del Gran Maestre entrar a la habitación. Pepperbell se puso de pie inmediatamente y se colocó en posición de respeto a Vegeta (firme y con la mano derecha en su garganta).

**Vegeta:** Así que aquí estabas mujer… necesito que vayas con un escuadrón de alta al planeta Blast, los científicos ya tienen la información… puedes prescindir de tu saludo.

**Pepperbell:** Con vuestra venia Gran Maestre (Volvió a sentarse en el piso)… ¿Tienes algún dato de cuánto tiempo nos vamos a tardar y de que tan fuerte es el enemigo?

**Vegeta:** (Sentándose también y saludando a su hijo con una caricia en la mejilla)… Calculo que unas dos o tres semanas… El problema es que los animales que tienen que traer son enormes, su carne según nos dijeron los piratas es rica en nutrientes, un animal de esos alimentaria a toda la academia por un mes.

**Pepperbell:** Vaya… será algo complicado… tendré que llevarme al escuadrón de Bardock…

**Veggi:** ¡¿Entonces vas a traer a Radditz aquí?! (Con la mirada tierna de un niño emocionado)

**Pepperbell:** Sólo sí me prometes que no harán travesuras como la última vez… Claro y si tu padre lo permite…

**Vegeta:** (Asintiendo con la cabeza) Hablando de Bardock… ¿Estás bien con él? ¿Te hace falta algo?

**Pepperbell:** Ya te dije que estamos bien… Sé que es un poco raro, no le gusta convivir con los demás pero es un excelente padre… Radditz lo adora… será muy difícil la separación para ellos cuando tenga que iniciarse en la Academia.

**Vegeta:** ¿Ya cumplió los cinco años?

**Pepperbell:** Le faltan tres meses aún… y en dos años más, tendrá que irse… ¿Y Celéria? No la he visto…

**Vegeta:** Es porque ha estado en el Centro de Concepción, ya va a nacer nuestro hijo…

**Pepperbell:** ¿Escuchaste eso Veggi? Tu nuevo hermano pronto estará aquí…

**Veggi:** Ya le dije a mi padre que me gustaría que se llame Tarble, como mi abuelo…

Mientras Pepperbell, Bardock, Panpukin, Fasha, Tooma y Toteppo se dirigían a Blast, los pequeños Saiyajines fueron dejados al cuidado del primo más querido de Vegeta… Nappa. Ellos estuvieron juntos desde la Academia y por eso su relación se volvió muy fuerte, al grado de que el Gran Maestre sólo le confiaba a él la misión de cuidar a su hijo, su posesión más valiosa.

Se encontraban viajando en las naves esféricas de reciente adquisición con los piratas. Pepperbell iba incómoda con la presencia de Fasha, así que durante el viaje no desaprovechó la oportunidad de reclamarle a Bardock el haberla llevado, claro todo por el canal de comunicación privado.

**Pepperbell:** Bardock… ¿me escuchas?

**Bardock:** Fuerte y claro señora…

**Pepperbell:** ¿Me puedes explicar por qué demonios trajiste a Fasha?

**Bardock:** Porque su madre insistió, recuerda que es la Gran Líder de los Di-Yu y no quiero problemas con el Consejo.

**Pepperbell:** Solamente tú le tienes paciencia a esa mujer… está completamente loca… Te advierto que donde ponga en peligro la misión otra vez, la mando de regreso con una orden de juicio por desacato.

**Bardock:** Hey tranquila… Sí lo vuelve a hacer, pediré que la transfieran de escuadrón, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

**Pepperbell:** Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía por mi hijo… No me quiero imaginar la clase de ejemplos que le está dando a Turles. No te lo quise decir, pero él fue el que enterró vivo al animalito que le traje a Radditz de Curuta por considerarlo una especie indigna de tratos con Saiyajines.

**Bardock:** Sí lo sabía… él me lo dijo cuando lo llevé de regreso a la Academia ese mismo día…

**Pepperbell:** Oye, ya no es un niñito… va a cumplir 12 años, ya debería de saber la diferencia entre los cuadros blancos y negros… Fasha y toda esa basura Quán solo alimentan su lado oscuro… bueno pero ni ella sabe distinguir, que me espero…

**Bardock:** Tienes razón, su madre no le ha enseñado bien, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer por él? A mí no me hace caso… la última vez que fui a verlo a la Academia discutimos muy fuerte, y ya no quiere verme más…

**Pepperbell:** Lo siento mucho querido… él es tu primogénito y sé cuanto lo aprecias… pero ya escogió su camino, si quiere seguir a los Quán, no permitiré que vea a Radditz.

**Bardock:** En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo… ¿Oye y ahora que Radditz se vaya a la Academia no te gustaría tener otro hijo?

**Pepperbell:** ¡¿Uno más?! ¿Pues que creen que soy fabrica? Si con dos no me doy abasto en ir y venir del Palacio a la casa.

**Bardock:** No seas quisquillosa… se que te gustaría… además seríamos de las pocas parejas con dos hijos y sabes que eso te ayudaría para tu asenso al último grado…

**Pepperbell:** Ya veremos… mejor descansa porque al llegar tendremos mucho que hacer.

Desembarcaron en Blast y se dividieron en tres grupos, Pepperbell con Fasha, Panpukin con Toteppo y Bardock con Tooma. El plan consistía en separar a uno de los animales del rebaño para medir su fuerza, con ello podían trazar un plan de ataque.

**Fasha:** ¡Oh grandiosa Líder! ¿Me puedes explicar porqué venimos en esas incómodas naves en lugar del carguero?... ¿Acaso nos vamos a llevar un pedazo cada quién?... Sabía que venir con ustedes era una estupidez, pero mi madre me las pagará cuando regresemos…

**Pepperbell:** ¿¡Quieres cerrar la maldita boca!? Por eso es que no tienes escuadrones a tu cargo, porque no piensas… Un carguero cuesta 50 naves individuales no voy a arriesgarlo hasta tener el objetivo…

**Fasha:** ¿O sea que también le cuidas el presupuesto a Vegeta? Tú sí que eres multifuncional…

**Pepperbell:** (Dándose la vuelta para tomarla por el cuello y alzarla) Escúchame bien tonta Quán… Sí no te he matado es por el respeto que le tengo a Bardock… Pero pueden suceder muchos accidentes en este planeta, así que mientras estés a mi cargo, procura meterte la maldita mano en la boca para salvar tu miserable existencia… ¿Comprendes? (La soltó y Fasha cayó de rodillas).

**Fasha:** ¡Cof!, ¡Cof!... Si Señora… (En su mente pensaba en acusarla con su madre).

En otro punto del campo a explorar, Bardock y Tooma avanzaban entre la maleza, era muy alta y espesa. Bardock iba adelante y Tooma lo seguía…

**Tooma:** Me doy cuenta de que has seguido con tu entrenamiento…

**Bardock:** Sí… voy a pedir aumento de grado… ¿Quién te lo dijo?

**Tooma:** Nadie… es que ahora que vengo detrás de ti veo que tu trasero está más redondo y apetitoso que de costumbre…

**Bardock:** ¡Tonto! No empieces… debemos de concentrarnos en la búsqueda…

**Tooma:** Anda… será rápido… (Lo tomó por la cintura deteniéndolo y le metió la mano entre la armadura para acariciarle las nalgas)…

**Bardock:** No, espera a que regresemos… (Le decía, pero ya le estaba acariciando la cola y tampoco ponía mucha resistencia que digamos)…

**Tooma:** (Besándole la nuca) Cuando regresemos te vas a ir directo al Palacio por tu hijo, como sí no te conociera… ya me debes varias…

Bardock sabía que eso era verdad, siempre que regresaban de una misión, sí no estaba herido lo primero que hacía era ir por Radditz al Palacio y volver a su casa. Desde que su segundo hijo nació, le dedicaba el 100% de su tiempo libre rompiendo con ello su vida social. Tooma era su macho favorito, se conocieron en la adolescencia y ambos eran castos la primera vez que se aparearon, por ello se tenían un cariño especial. Todo esto hasta que Bardock conoció a Pepperbell, ella lo impactó y él la cortejó hasta que logró su cometido: que fuera la madre de su segundo hijo y que vivieran juntos, cosa que nunca le pidió a Fasha. La relación que tuvo con ella fue porque a él le convenía que la familia de Fasha lo recomendara con los de clase alta para subir de grado, pero todo ese tiempo, Bardock se la pasaba en casa de Tooma en tremendas fiestas llenas de vino y emborrachándose hasta perder la razón.

**Tooma:** ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Ya no te gustó?

**Bardock:** (Se volteó para mirarlo de frente) No digas tonterías… claro que me gustas… pero es que no es el momento. Te prometo una noche solos cuando volvamos antes de ir por mi hijo… Ahora que te he vuelto a ver me surgieron las ganas de aparearme contigo…

**Tooma:** Siendo así, me conviene más esperar a tenerte una noche completa que solo un momento…

El beso que se estaban dando era tan apasionado, que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la manada que se supone tenían que vigilar, se estaba moviendo.

**Bardock: **¡Se mueven! Te lo dije… anda debemos buscar al más vulnerable…

Los animales eran enormes, de cinco metros de alto por nueve de largo, pesando entre ocho y diez toneladas, eran parecidos a los búfalos norteamericanos con pelo largo, una gran espalda y patas cortas, con pequeños cuernos curvados a los lados de su cabeza. Los dos Saiyajines comenzaron a acechar escondiéndose entre los arbustos… Se comunicaban con los demás equipos por medio de sus rastreadores y cuando estuvieron todos en posición, comenzaron el ataque. Panpukin se lanzó volando entre los animales para asustarlos y hacer que se dispersaran, Toteppo ubicó al más débil que era uno de edad avanzada, así que al marcar a su objetivo, todos los demás se unieron a la persecución hasta que lo rodearon y con una combinación de técnicas, lograron derribar al gigante.

Una vez habiéndolo matado, Pepperbell pidió al carguero que aterrizara para recoger al primero de los que serían su fuente de alimento por varios años más.

En Bejita, Nappa trataba de que Radditz no distrajera al pequeño Veggi en sus estudios. Lo hacía de forma autodidacta ya que consideraba que los maestros no le eran suficientes. A sus cuatro años, el hijo del Gran Maestre era capaz de recordar todo lo que había leído, su memoria era realmente prodigiosa… todo un orgullo para sus padres.

**Radditz:** (Asomándose por la ventana) Pppsssss… Hey Veggi… ¿Ya terminaste?

**Veggi:** ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Nappa?

**Radditz:** Ji, ji, ji… se quedó dormido en el jardín y me le escapé… vamos a jugar, estoy aburrido…

**Veggi:** Pero aún no termino… Además, ¿Ya hiciste lo que te dejó tu papá?

**Radditz:** Ash, nooooo, no lo he hecho… pero todavía se van a tardar tres días más, aún tengo tiempo… anda, vamos…

**Veggi:** ¿Y cómo qué se te ocurre que podemos hacer?

**Radditz:** Eso es fácil, vamos a las cavernas de Ox Bel Ha…

**Veggi:** ¿A las cavernas? ¿Para qué?... eso es tonto…

**Radditz:** Claro que no… mira, me dijo mi papá que en el fondo hay una cueva dónde están las antiguas armaduras de los ancestros… ¿No te gustaría verlas?

**Veggi:** Mmmmm… suena interesante… está bien, me convenciste… ¡Vamos!

Ambos infantes salieron por la ventana, aferrándose de las esculpidas paredes para no elevar su energía y ser descubiertos. Entraron a los hangares y "tomaron prestada" una pequeña nave a la que solo había que indicarle a dónde dirigirse para que tomara rumbo. En el camino, los niños jugaban y se divertían, ellos eran muy unidos. Desde que Veggi tenía memoria, Radditz era dejado en su casa cuando sus padres estaban en misión, por lo que él y Pepperbell eran la únicas personas a las que realmente toleraba al no considerarlas "tontas". No es que los demás lo fueran, pero el nivel intelectual del pequeño era tal que ni siquiera su Padre podía rebatirle algunos argumentos, definitivamente había ocasiones en las que se ponía muy insoportable y lo mandaban de castigo con los ancianos.

Por otro lado, Radditz estaba a cargo la mayor parte del tiempo de su padre. Su madre al ser la capitana del escuadrón de élite del Gran Maestre, estaba ausente mucho tiempo, así que Bardock procuraba no tomar demasiadas misiones para estar al pendiente de su hijo. En el jardín de su casa, improvisó un pequeño campo de entrenamiento con diversos obstáculos para que el pequeño entrenara su cuerpo, distintos tipos de barricadas y hasta una gran pared para escalar con una cuerda para bajar a rapel era lo que a diario tenía que realizar. Cuando estaban en las horas de entrenamiento, Bardock se comportaba como todo un gendarme con su hijo, no permitía ninguna holgazanería. El premio para Radditz si terminaba bien sus evoluciones, era jugar con su padre después de comer, en esos momentos, daba el giro de autoritario a gentil. Sin duda eran los momentos favoritos de ambos.

Veggi sentía un poco de envidia por la relación de Radditz con su padre, ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y eso deseaba él también, estar más tiempo con Vegeta. Su cargo como Gran Maestre lo absorbía las 49 horas del día, apenas y tenía tiempo de dormir y comer. Aunque entendía que así debía de ser, su único consuelo era filtrarse a la habitación de su padre cuando lo escuchaba llegar para dormirse con él, sólo así podían estar juntos. Realmente Veggi estaba casi todo el tiempo solo, su madre, aunque estaba más cerca de él físicamente tampoco podía dedicarle el tiempo que ambos deseaban, era el precio de ser parte de la élite Saiyajin.

Todo lo anterior sin mencionar la molestia que sentía porque su padre había elegido a Celéria para ser la madre de su segundo hijo. Era una Saiyajin que no tenía grandes habilidades de combate, ni era fuerte; lista sí, pero no lo suficiente para considerarla entre las aptas para tener descendencia con el Gran Maestre… ella estaba a cargo del hospital, ahí es dónde llegaban todos los heridos y ahí fue donde se conocieron. Cada que recordaba las palabras de Pepperbell en su cabeza, una vena saltaba por su frente:

**Veggi:** ¿Pero por qué esa mujer? No tiene ningún mérito en combate…

**Pepperbell:** No… no lo tiene, pero… tiene otras cualidades que aún no entiendes por muy inteligente que seas…

**Veggi:** ¿Ah sí? A ver dime cuales son…

**Pepperbell:** (Sonrojándose) Pues… que es endiabladamente bonita ja, ja, ja…

**Veggi:** ¿Mmmm? ¿¡Sólo por eso!?... Que tonto es mi padre…

**Pepperbell:** Tu padre y yo la cortejamos al mismo tiempo… pero ella lo eligió a él… son las ventajas de ser El Gran Maestre.

**Veggi:** ¡Bah!... son tonterías…

La nave llegó al primer cenote de Ox Bel Ha… ambos infantes se deshicieron de sus vestiduras para no arruinarlos con el agua y se zambulleron a buscar las famosas armaduras. Radditz resistía más gracias a los duros entrenamientos, así que iba por delante cuidando que el pequeño no se retrasara demasiado.

Encontraron una pequeña cueva pero el espacio para intentar meterse era demasiado angosto, así que Radditz en un intento de demostrarle a Veggi sus avances, logró reunir una pequeña cantidad de energía, suficiente para dar un duro golpe y remover algunas rocas. Lanzó el ataque, pero este causó que se abriera un agujero que comenzó a absorber todo a su alrededor… Radditz se dio cuenta y rápidamente tomó a Veggi de la mano para salir a la superficie pero la fuerza del remolino era mayor y los arrastraba hacía su centro… Veggi comenzaba a tener problemas para retener el oxigeno en sus pulmones al asustarse… Radditz no pudo luchar más contra la inercia y ambos fueron arrastrados violentamente, el agua comenzó a entrar en sus pequeños cuerpos y todo se nubló… hasta que Radditz sintió algo que lo asía hacía la superficie…

Bardock tuvo que regresar antes que los demás por instrucciones de Pepperbell para que comenzara a reunir un nuevo escuadrón que se encargara de cazar a los animales de Blast. Por supuesto que al volver y sin tener un compromiso que cumplir con Tooma, se dispuso a ir al Palacio para ver a su retoño, pero al no encontrarlos por ningún lado, enseguida Nappa organizó equipos de búsqueda… Bardock estaba al punto de ponerse histérico, no concebía la idea de que al "Gran Nappa" se le hubiera escapado el hijo del Gran Maestre… así que él mismo emprendió su propia búsqueda…

Como todo padre precavido que conoce a su hijo, le había puesto una pulsera con un localizador que le daba su ubicación exacta, pero algo andaba mal porque la ubicación no se movía… significaba que se la había quitado. Sin dudarlo, voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta el lugar, encontrando la nave y las ropas de los chiquillos en el suelo… al buscarlos de pronto un gran remolino salió a la superficie y supo con esto, que los infantes estaban en problemas… Se lanzó al agua y luchando contra las corrientes logró ver a Veggi y lo atrapó… rápidamente lo subió y lo dejó en el suelo para volver a meterse a buscar a su hijo… por un momento comenzaba a perder las esperanzas, pero en un arrebato de las corrientes submarinas, Radditz vino disparado hacía él… logró sujetarlo de la cola y comenzó a subir a la superficie.

Ya afuera, Bardock sentía un vacío en el estómago al ver que su hijo estaba algo morado de la cara… lo tomó por detrás y comenzó a apretar su diafragma… así lo hizo varias veces hasta que el pequeño escupió el agua y comenzó a respirar… Lo soltó y entonces se concentro en Veggi, quien estaba inconsciente… aplicó la misma técnica pero parecía no dar resultado… Radditz ya despierto, al darse cuenta de que su hermano no reaccionaba, comenzó a aterrarse y a llorar pidiendo disculpas… En cuanto el subconsciente de Veggi escuchó los gritos, le dio la orden a su cuerpo de despertarse e igualmente vomitando el agua, por fin comenzó a respirar… Bardock los soltó para que pudiera recuperarse y al ver que ambos estaban bien, le lanzó a Radditz una mirada fulminante que significaba CASTIGO.

**Bardock:** ¡RADDITZ! ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Ambos pudieron haber muerto!

**Radditz: **(Aterrado porque nunca había visto a su padre tan enojado) L-lo s-siento mucho… Y-yo no…

**Bardock:** ¡Cállate! ¡No hay excusas para tal grado de estupidez!

Y acercándose a su hijo, abrió la mano, levantó el brazo y le sorrajó una tremenda bofetada que le partió el labio… Veggi cerró los ojos, pero tampoco pudo pronunciar palabra alguna al ver a Bardock tan furioso. Los tomó a los dos por la cintura y emprendió el vuelo hacía el Palacio para dejar a Veggi… antes de llegar se topó con Vegeta quién al ser notificado de la desaparición de su hijo, dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para ir él personalmente… Bardock al verlo, bajó al suelo, soltó a Radditz y le entregó al Gran Maestre a su hijo en los brazos y enseguida se colocó en una rodilla para poder hablar…

**Bardock:** Venerable Gran Maestre… le suplico tenga la venia de perdonarme por la irresponsabilidad de mi hijo…

**Vegeta:** Levántate… Conozco a tu hijo también y sé que no lo hicieron con malas intenciones…

**Bardock:** (Incorporándose) Le agradezco su compasión Gran Maestre…

**Vegeta:** Vayan a su casa y explícale a tu hijo porqué estuvo mal lo que hicieron…

**Bardock:** Cómo usted lo ordena Gran Maestre…

**Vegeta:** Radditz… espero que esta lección te quede bien aprendida…

**Radditz:** Sí Gran Maestre… Lo lamento…

**Vegeta:** Tu padre te ha enseñado bien pequeño… pero debes de aprender a hacerte responsable de tus actos.

**Veggi:** Papá ya vámonos… tengo frío…

**Vegeta:** Silencio… tú y yo también tenemos cosas que charlar al respecto… Bardock, mañana temprano comienzas con lo del escuadrón, yo le aviso a Pepperbell del retraso.

**Bardock:** No tengo palabras para agradecerle su amabilidad…

Así, cada uno partió hacia su destino. Mientras volaba hacía su casa, Bardock meditaba en el dolor que había sentido al pensar que había perdido a su hijo… No quería volver a tener ese sentimiento tan horrible.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del planeta Bejita, la corriente de los Quan se reunía secretamente. Estaban indignados por la manera en que Vegeta conseguía los recursos para su planeta. Ya no había genocidios y la Academia estaba dándole más valor curricular a las asignaturas de pensamiento que a las de combate. Ellos debían de buscar la forma de que sus tradiciones no se perdieran, no permitirían que el pueblo Saiyajin se convirtiera en una especie de Tsufuru solo interesados en la ciencia, de ninguna manera eso sucedería…

Serypa era la Gran Líder del Clan Di-Yu conocido por su extremo apego a las viejas tradiciones. Los Saiyajin de este clan eran claramente más agresivos que el resto, para ellos la fuerza era todo y también fueron los encargados de organizar esta reunión, en la que participaron los clanes Fu-Sang, Que-Qiao y Di-Yu.

**Serypa:** Como la Gran líder de los Di-Yu y como máxima representante de la corriente Quan, les digo que esto que el Gran Maestre está haciendo con nuestro pueblo es intolerable. El Saiyajin por naturaleza debe de ser agresivo, somos guerreros y se supone que los demás deben de temernos… ahora incluso se están firmando pactos comerciales con los piratas… ¿Qué nos ha pasado señores? ¿Dónde quedaron esas épocas en las que enviábamos un escuadrón a tomar lo que necesitábamos? Estamos perdiendo el respeto de los demás… Eso dará pie a que pronto otra raza como los Tsufurus quieran conquistarnos… ¿Cuántos de ustedes van a permitir eso? Onoin tienes la palabra…

**Onoin:** Como Gran Líder de los Que-Qiao me gustaría saber cómo es que los Di-Yu piensan convencer al Gran Maestre de que impere la corriente Quan, simplemente hay que ver lo que pasa con su hijo, dicen que tiene una mente por encima de cualquiera… Lík tienes la palabra…

**Lík:** Como Gran Líder de los Fu-Sang, comparto el sentir de Serypa… Hemos sido tomados como bobos por los piratas… falta poco para que vayan con las noticias de nuestra aparente calma para que vengan a querer esclavizarnos… Serypa, espero tu argumento a lo que pregunta Onoin…

**Serypa:** En este momento, mi hija Fasha está infiltrada en el escuadrón de Bardock, el que vive con la capitana Pepperbell, le he encargado que nos consiga toda la información de sus movimientos… la necesitamos porque debemos de establecer contacto con Freeza, el hijo de Cold… él dice que nos ayudará a derrotar a Vegeta y tomar el control nuevamente.

**Onoin:** ¡Freeza! Pero… Vegeta claramente dijo que no quería tratos con los demonios del hielo porque no eran de confiar, además dice que son muy fuertes… Ni siquiera él podría derrotarlos… Escucha, una cosa es que Vegeta sea un tonto liberal Zuó pero no es idiota… Yo no apruebo esa alianza.

**Lík:** Pues tendrás que hacerlo, estás aquí y no podemos dejar que te vayas sin estar de acuerdo…

**Onoin:** ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

**Serypa:** Que sí no estás con nosotros… eres el enemigo y debes morir…

**Onoin:** Vegeta tiene razón, ustedes están locos… No te atrevas Serypa, mi clan se dará cuenta y tus planes se irán a la basura.

**Serypa:** No sí tu mano derecha está de acuerdo con nosotros, ¿o no Rommush?

**Onoin:** ¿Rommush?... pero… porqué…

En ese momento, Onoin se vio traicionado por su segundo al mando, Rommush… Serypa levantó su mano y con una descarga de energía atravesó el pecho de Onoin dejándolo muerto al instante… el golpe de estado contra Vegeta estaba tomando nombre y apellido… que Kamisama se apiade de los Saiyajin.


	12. La mejor de las lecciones

**CAPITULO 12**

**La mejor de las lecciones.**

Vegeta caminaba por el jardín de sus aposentos pensando en la próxima reunión del consejo. La última vez casi se alza un alboroto por culpa de Serypa, quien en una actitud arrogante, le increpaba los cambios en la educación de la Academia. Esa fue una carta que tuvo que tirar sabiendo las posibles consecuencias… Ahora presentía que por lo menos, tres de los siete clanes que aún practicaban la corriente Quán no estarían nada contentos con este decreto, pero era lo mejor si es que el pueblo Saiyajin deseaba ser una cultura avanzada.

Con este cambio y con la fortuna de haber tenido un hijo como el suyo, sabía que el futuro era prometedor. Para él era como un milagro que Veggi tuviera esa capacidad de razonamiento. En toda su vida, jamás había conocido a Saiyajin con semejante habilidad… era algo inaudito. El problema es que el pequeño lo sabía y por eso, su ego era infinito. Después del incidente, el infante fue bañado y llevado a dormir. Vegeta se metió a su habitación para esperarlo cuando despertara, después de todo, tenían que hablar de lo sucedido.

Veggi comenzaba a sentir hambre, así que se despertó. Algo que nunca había pasado es que su padre estuviera al pie de su cama observándolo… Lo miraba fijamente y el pequeño, tragándose su ego, se levantó y se lanzó a sus brazos lloriqueando.

**Vegeta:** Me extraña que hayas sido tan imprudente…

**Veggi:** Lo siento papi… tuve mucho miedo…

**Vegeta:** Yo también, cuando buscamos tu señal y no la encontramos pensé lo peor…

**Veggi:** De no ser por Bardock, ambos estaríamos muertos…

**Vegeta:** Escucha… además del dolor que me hubiera producido tu muerte, piensa que nunca debes de ponerte en una situación tan peligrosa… Hijo, tú eres el futuro de nuestra raza… Tu inteligencia te llevará a ser el próximo Gran Maestre, para eso te estás preparando ¿cierto?

**Veggi:** Mi objetivo es que los Saiyajin seamos en un corto tiempo una civilización más avanzada y poderosa que la de los demonios del hielo…

**Vegeta:** Sé que tu mente es prodigiosa, pero también debes de aprender a ser un líder, tú debiste de saber el riesgo que corrían al adentrarse a un terreno desconocido para ambos… ¿De qué te sirve ser tan inteligente sí no sabes tomar las decisiones correctas?

**Veggi:** Me dejé llevar por la emoción del momento… pero esto jamás me volverá a pasar, eso te lo firmo.

**Vegeta:** Eso espero… por el bien de todos los Saiyajin.

**Veggi:** Yo me quedé preocupado por Radditz… Su padre estaba muy enojado, ¿Crees que le dé una paliza?

**Vegeta:** Es muy probable… yo tampoco había visto a Bardock tan furioso… Aunque a ambos lo que les debería de preocupar es cuando le tengan que explicar a su madre las tonterías que hicieron…

**Veggi:** ¿Ella ya lo sabe?

**Vegeta:** Sí, yo mismo se lo dije…

**Veggi:** ¿Entonces va a regresar pronto?

**Vegeta:** No, hasta que termine la misión…

**Veggi:** ¿Porqué?... ¿Porqué ella es así?... a veces siento que no le importamos…

**Vegeta:** Silencio, no hables así de tu madre… Ella sabe que se encuentran bien y en este momento su principal objetivo es garantizar el alimento tanto de ustedes, como de todos los demás… Yo jamás les cuestioné a mis padres el haberse sacrificado para salvar a nuestro pueblo… Nunca olvides eso…

En ese momento, el viejo Tarble hizo su aparición en la puerta de la habitación de Veggi. Él era el padre de Vegeta y un condecorado capitán que había dado todo en una misión dónde la madre del Gran Maestre había muerto cuando él era solo un adolescente. En esa misma misión, quedó ciego, así que jamás pudo volver a pelear, por eso había logrado llegar a esa edad tan avanzada.

**Tarble:** Veggi, pequeño demonio… Vegeta no puede ser que esto haya sucedido.

**Vegeta:** Lo sé padre… ya estamos hablando al respecto (Se paró para conducirlo a la silla donde él había estado sentado).

**Tarble:** Ese tonto de Nappa tiene la culpa, te dije claramente que él no es el indicado para cuidar de mi nieto.

**Vegeta:** Padre no insistas… sabes bien que Bardock está sobrecalificado para hacerla de niñera, no voy a quitar al mejor de mis comandantes para que venga a cambiarle los pañales a mi hijo…

**Veggi:** ¡Oye! ¡Yo no uso pañales!

**Vegeta:** (Sonriendo porque sabía que ese comentario le daría a su hijo en el ego) Jajaja, fue un decir…

**Tarble:** Allá tú y tu mala cabeza… Veggi ya pedí que te traigan la cena, más te vale que comas bien porque mañana vas a hacer el doble de entrenamiento físico ¿Entendido?

**Veggi:** Si abuelo…

Mientras tanto, en la región donde habitaban los altos mandos; más específicamente, en la gran casa que Pepperbell y Bardock tenía por formar parte de la élite, el comandante se encargaba de reprender a su hijo.

**Bardock:** (Sentado y mirando fijamente a su hijo) Radditz…

**Radditz:** (también sentado y con la cabeza agachada) Dime padre…

**Bardock:** ¿Sabes el problema en el que nos hubieras metido sí le pasa algo a Veggi?

**Radditz:** (Con la voz quebrada) Pero papá, ya te dije que yo no…

**Bardock:** ¡Basta de excusas! (Pegando fuerte en la mesa y provocando que Radditz brincara del susto) A ver… de todo lo que te he enseñado, dime qué es lo que siempre te recuerdo…

**Radditz:** Que como líder, los miembros del escuadrón son mi responsabilidad…

**Bardock:** ¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo fue que el hijo del Gran Maestre casi termina muerto?

**Radditz:** (Comprendiendo entonces la gravedad de su falta) Lo siento… lo siento mucho… Me equivoqué… Mi deber era protegerlo y lo puse en peligro…

**Bardock:** ¡Y vaya que sí te equivocaste! Imagínate por un momento el dolor que le hubieras causado a tu madre por tu irresponsabilidad. De hoy en adelante, cuando tenga que salir a misión, te vas a quedar con Turles…

**Radditz:** ¡Quééé! No papá por favor… eso no… él… (Silencio)…

**Bardock: **¿Él qué? Habla…

**Radditz:** Él es muy raro… hace cosas muy extrañas… y se ríe solo… me da miedo…

**Bardock:** ¿Cómo que hace cosas extrañas? A ver dime…

**Radditz:** Pues… es que… se… corta… y se lame las heridas…

**Bardock:** ¿Qué? Explícame eso… (Su consternación hizo que se le olvidara el regaño)

**Radditz:** La última vez que vino me levanté en la noche a orinar y lo vi sentado en el piso del baño… se estaba cortando los brazos y luego se lamía la sangre… y se reía…

**Bardock:** (Sabiendo que eso era demasiado inefable para que el pequeño lo inventara) ¿Y porqué sí lo viste no me habías dicho nada?

**Radditz:** Porqué él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando y me dijo que sí te lo contaba nos iba a matar a todos…

**Bardock:** (Respirando hondo) Bueno… de cualquier forma lo que tú hiciste estuvo mal, ya te quedó claro, pero Radditz… ese tipo de cosas con tu hermano tienes que decírmelas ¿de acuerdo?

**Radditz: **¿Pero y sí nos hace daño?

**Bardock:** No hijo… Mira, se que tu hermano en efecto está un poco… o más bien un tanto alterado… pero él no sería capaz de hacer algo así… seguramente se asustó al verte y por eso te dijo esas tonterías (aunque no estaba seguro).

**Radditz:** ¿Pero entonces me vas a dejar con él?

**Bardock: **No… pero tampoco te puedes volver a quedar en el Palacio… ya veremos después como arreglamos eso, mientras vas a hacer el doble de entrenamiento y comerás la mitad de lo que te toca…

Mientras Radditz cumplía con su castigo, Bardock meditaba lo que su hijo menor le acababa de revelar… Si bien se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con su hijo mayor, no pensó que llegará a esos extremos… debía de hablar seriamente con Fasha y tendría ahora que hacer uso de su cercanía con El Gran Maestre para tener a Turles bajo su tutela.

En otra parte de la Galaxia, Serypa, Lík y Rummosh estaban llegando a un gran asteroide en la región sur de la galaxia, donde habían concertado el primero de lo que sería una larga lista de encuentros con el Capitán Ginyú, el líder de las Fuerzas Especiales de Freeza. Con la primer información en la mano, Ginyú les indicó que la muerte de Onoin debería de parecer una venganza de otro de los clanes adyacentes a Vegeta, así comenzarían las enemistades y la división.

Con esta idea, los dos Grandes Líderes regresaron y tomaron prisionero a un miembro del Clan Long-Men, que era el más numeroso y del cual venía el Gran Maestre. Finalmente lo mataron y la versión que Rummosh manejo es que este Saiyajin había asesinado a Onoin por encargo del Gran Líder de los Long-Men, pero que él no le había creído y tras un ataque de rabia ante el cuerpo inerte de su maestro, también le arrancó la vida. El Consejo se reunió de forma extraordinaria y nombraron a Rummosh el siguiente Gran Líder de los Que-Qiao. Vegeta estaba muy consternado por el asesinato de Onoin, sí bien nunca se llevaron bien, él era un hombre al que respetaba en gran manera por su liderazgo en los combates.

Se decretó luto por una semana en el planeta Bejita, las exequias de Onoin fueron de tal modo que su cuerpo fue depositado junto a los antepasados heroicos que le dieron libertad al pueblo Saiyajin.

Cuándo Rummosh tomó la palabra en la ceremonia de sepultura, Veggi leía el lenguaje corporal del orador y fácilmente pudo detectar que mentía. Al darse cuenta de ello, se acercó a su padre y susurrándole al oído le dijo:

**Veggi:** Oye papá…

**Vegeta:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Veggi:** Está mintiendo…

**Vegeta:** ¿Quién?

**Veggi:** ¿Cómo quién? Pues ese tonto de Rummosh…

**Vegeta:** Ya vas a empezar con tus teorías de la conspiración…

**Veggi:** (Sintiéndose ofendido) Arrrggg… Después no digas que no te lo advertí… ¡Mmjj!

Algo que Vegeta había evitado hacer, era hablar con Bardock en privado para determinar lo pasaría con sus hijos, ya que claramente no podían estar juntos sin meterse en problemas. Ese momento había llegado, ya que tenía que enviar a su mejor comandante a adquirir armamento con los piratas. Solamente Bardock poseía esas habilidades negociadoras, pero estás llevaban su tiempo. El Gran Maestre tomó su rastreador y lo llamó a su presencia por la tarde…

**Vegeta:** Comandante Bardock, me escuchas…

**Bardock:** (Unos minutos después) A sus órdenes Venerable Gran Maestre, le escucho…

**Vegeta:** Necesito que vengas al Palacio, tengo que hablar contigo…

**Bardock:** Cómo usted lo indique Señor… voy en este momento…

**Vegeta:** Cuando llegues pasas directo mis aposentos…

**Bardock:** (Sorprendido porque la única persona autorizada para estar ahí fuera de la familia era Pepperbell) Perdón Gran Maestre… ¿me dijo usted que a sus aposentos?

**Vegeta:** Sí eso dije, no es oficial, por eso no te cito en el salón de actos…

**Bardock:** (Comenzando a sospechar de qué se trataba la reunión) Entiendo Señor… en media hora estoy con usted.

En cuanto terminaron de hablar, Vegeta sentía nerviosismo por tener que estar solo con él… Cuando lo conoció, Bardock era muy joven y apenas comenzaba su carrera militar, mientras que Vegeta ya era capitán del escuadrón de élite. Fue en la última conquista que hicieron para los demonios del hielo, lo recordaba vivamente… El joven soldado que le salvó la vida cuando estaban a punto de ser asesinados en el campo de batalla. Bardock lo sacó del flanco casi muerto y lo escondió durante tres días mientras llegaban los refuerzos, en el transcurso de ese tiempo, le curó las heridas tanto físicas como del orgullo. La lealtad que Bardock emanaba hacía su pueblo impactó al Capitán Vegeta de tal modo que, al regresar pidió que lo instruyeran en las materias de pensamiento porque tenía un futuro muy prometedor.

Nadie sabía lo que Vegeta sentía por Bardock… Era algo que tenía guardado desde hace por lo menos seis años… Cuando lo eligieron Gran Maestre, consideró declararle sus intenciones, pero justo antes de animarse, se enteró de que él estaba cortejando a su Capitana, y ella parecía querer aceptar… Decidió callarse, pensó que era lo mejor, como El Gran Maestre, no podía darse el lujo de tener esas distracciones.

Con el pasar de los años, ese sentimiento no había cambiado, por eso lo evadía… no soportaba la idea de tenerlo tan lejos y tan cerca… y en menos de veinte minutos tenía que hacer uso de toda su fortaleza para que él no se diera cuenta de que ante su presencia, El Gran Maestre se sentía vulnerable.

Por fin llegó Bardock y Vegeta ya había dado las indicaciones para que pasara directamente con él. El comandante estaba irritado porque sabía que el tema a tratar era el incidente donde casi mueren sus hijos, así que no sabía que esperar. Tocó la puerta con timidez, esperando que Vegeta le diera la venia para pasar…

**Vegeta:** Comandante, pasa… (Estaba sentado en su sala de descanso, tomando una copa de vino)

**Bardock:** (Se acercó con toda la solemne liturgia hasta que llegó frente a él e hizo el saludo de respeto) A sus órdenes Gran Maestre…

**Vegeta:** Puedes prescindir de tu saludo… Siéntate…

**Bardock:** Con vuestra venia… Dígame, ¿me ha llamado por lo de nuestros hijos cierto?

**Vegeta:** Cierto… pero no es solo eso… tengo una misión para ti… necesito que vayas a comprar armaduras y rastreadores para toda la academia, por ende sabes que eso te va tomar tiempo… ¿Vas a traer a tu hijo aquí mientras estés fuera?

**Bardock:** ¡No Maestro!… sé que la irresponsabilidad de mi hijo fue grave… No estoy en condiciones de pedirle su hospitalidad…

**Vegeta: **Lo estuve pensando y me parece que con la experiencia que adquirieron será suficiente. En cierta forma, ambos se tienen el uno al otro… creo que sería un error separarlos ¿Estás de acuerdo?

**Bardock:** Maestro… Soy testigo del cariño que nuestros hijos se tienen y suscribo su decisión… No tengo como agradecerle tantas atenciones hacía nosotros.

**Vegeta:** No puedo hacer menos por ustedes, tú me salvaste la vida, recuérdalo…

Sin pensarlo, ambos habían quedado muy cerca… Vegeta observaba el rostro de Bardock, que lucía esa enorme cicatriz en forma de equis que atravesaba su mejilla izquierda… Inconscientemente, levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla… Bardock no supo de qué forma reaccionar, eso es algo que nunca se había esperado… de haber sido otro macho seguramente le hubiera arrancado la mano, pero solo se quedó quieto para que Vegeta pudiera tocarlo.

**Vegeta:** Esta marca… fue en esa batalla… Cuando me estabas defendiendo de los aryan…

**Bardock:** Maestro, yo moriría por usted sin pensarlo ni un segundo…

**Vegeta:** Lo sé… tu fidelidad es tu gran virtud… pero me pregunto ¿porqué?…

**Bardock: **Porque usted me hizo el Guerrero que soy…

Vegeta se había acercado mucho más a Bardock, quien ya se sospechaba lo que El Gran Maestre quería de él y dados los pasados acontecimientos, no se iba a oponer. Vegeta hipnotizado por el olor de su comandante, no se pudo resistir y posó sus labios sobre los de él… Pero Bardock no respondió de forma debida… Vegeta se dio cuenta y se separó inmediatamente:

**Vegeta:** Lo siento… lo siento Bardock, me dejé llevar… será mejor que te vayas, te mandaré los detalles de la misión con Pepperbell.

El Gran Maestre se levantó y le dio la espalda al confundido Bardock que al sentir los labios de su superior no supo si debía de ser salvaje o manso… Pero Vegeta ya había prendido la mecha y él no se iba a quedar así, entonces con toda la determinación en sus manos, se levantó y se acercó sigilosamente para abrazarlo por detrás… Vegeta no se movió, solo cerró los ojos sintiendo los brazos del hombre que amaba envolverlo cálidamente.

**Vegeta:** Sí lo vas a hacer… que sea porque lo deseas, no por el rango que ostento…

Bardock lo soltó y por un momento Vegeta pensó que eso sería todo… pero enseguida le tomó la mano y se colocó de frente a él desenredando la cola de su cintura como señal de aceptación al apareamiento…

**Bardock:** Maestro… Siempre he deseado estar con usted… Pero nunca me atreví a pedírselo.

**Vegeta:** No digas más…

Se acercaron, se abrazaron, enredaron sus colas y se besaron con pasión infinita… Lentamente Vegeta fue llevando a Bardock hacía la cama mientras iban dejando un rastro de prendas tiradas en el suelo. Ya al pie de ésta, el Comandante se sentó atrayendo al Gran Maestre hacía sí… Entre los machos Saiyajin, Vegeta era un exquisito espécimen porque tenía vello en el cuerpo (el 99% eran lampiños), y eso lo hacía seductoramente atractivo. Su larga barba de candado color café rojizo era un signo de virilidad absoluta.

Aún no se tocaban los genitales, pero Bardock ya estaba completamente erecto… ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con este momento? Ya no importaba porque ahora, su Maestro estaba a su merced, desnudo y dispuesto a entregarse a él. Rodaron en la cama hasta que Bardock quedó encima de Vegeta… lo miraba y acariciaba su pecho… le excitaba la sensación del pequeño pero tupido vello cobrizo en su cara al estarle besando los pectorales… le acariciaba los fuertes muslos y las nalgas ya que ahí también se hacía presente el pelillo.

Lentamente fue llegando hasta el pene… lo tomó entre sus manos y sin una pizca de duda se lo llevó a la boca para lamerlo dulcemente mientras Vegeta le acariciaba el abundante cabello. Le tomó el rostro levantándolo para quedar ambos de rodillas, frente a frente.

**Bardock:** Mmmjjj… Maestro… que delicia es estar con usted…

**Vegeta:** Eres tan joven… intuyo que has tenido pocos machos en tu vida…

**Bardock: **Pocos sí, pero candentes…

**Vegeta:** ¿Aahhh sí? Pues entonces como tu Maestro es mi deber enseñarte…

Entonces Bardock se acostó y Vegeta lo montó a horcadas, pero aún sin penetración… Vegeta se recostó encima de él, juntaron sus penes y besándose se frotaban con desesperación. Bardock se incorporó y abriéndole las piernas, dirigió su boca hacía el orificio anal para besarlo y lengüetearlo, su Maestro sentía la humedad invadir su interior, preparándose para ser penetrado.

Bardock ya estaba ansioso, así que comenzó a ensalivar su miembro para deslizarlo dentro de su amante. Poco a poco fue invadiendo el interior de Vegeta, quien estaba de espaldas mientras que el Comandante estaba arrodillado frente a él empujando suavemente dentro de su ser. El placer que sentía al ver el rostro de Bardock disfrutar cada estocada no tenía igual en el universo. Repentinamente, el comandante se detuvo y salió de un modo brusco, se dio la vuelta y se colocó en sus cuatro extremidades y volteando el rostro hacía atrás le dijo: _"Maestro… es su turno"_. Vegeta lo siguió y antes de entrar, pasó el glande por sus nalgas, dándole pequeñas nalgadas y pegándole justo en el ano con el pene. Bardock contraía su entrada ardiendo por sentirse penetrado.

Vegeta al sentir que su amado movías las caderas en señal de ansiedad sexual, metió su miembro ocasionando que Bardock diera pequeños pero lujuriosos gemidos… en algunos momentos parecía más un ronroneo. Mientras lo penetraba, con una mano le sostenía la cintura y con la otra le masajeaba el pene, mientras que en todo momento, sus colas nunca se soltaron, por el contrario, estas se apretaban más conforme se iban acercando al orgasmo, ese pequeño dolor corría desde su coxis hasta el bajo vientre, empujando más el orgasmo que clamaba por salir disparado.

El momento llegó… Vegeta no pudo contenerse más y mientras entraba y salía, el semen emanó de él… Bardock al sentirse inundado por dentro comenzó a estimularse para por fin liberar esa presión que se abría pasó hasta caer como un rayo sobre la cama acompañado de varios gemidos profundos.

Bardock se dejó caer y Vegeta se recostó a un lado para abrazarlo… así se quedaron cierto tiempo mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento…

**Vegeta:** Comandante… lo felicito, ha hecho un excelente trabajo…

**Bardock:** Maestro… esta ha sido la mejor lección que me ha dado…

Mientras esto sucedía en los aposentos del Gran Maestre, el pequeño Veggi se quebraba la cabeza tratando de armar el complejo rompecabezas que era la muerte de Onoin… Tenía un muy mal presentimiento el cual no lo dejaba dormir, y para su carácter, no descansaría hasta dar con la verdadera razón.


	13. El Plan para erradicar a los Zuo

Freeza es el hijo menor del Rey Cold, perteneciente a una raza casi extinta llamada Chang-Long y de la cual solo quedaban además de ellos, su hermano mayor Cooler. El Rey Cold era el líder de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio (OIC) a la cual, los "miembros" no tenían más remedio que adherirse o ser exterminados. Los Chan-Long o comúnmente llamados "Demonios del frío" por años habían contratado a los Saiyajin puesto que eran los mejores en conquistar planetas en tiempo récord. Pero desde que Vegeta tomó el lugar de Gran Maestre, sus lazos comerciales se rompieron. El nuevo líder de los Saiyajin estaba dispuesto a llevar a su pueblo a una nueva era y para ello, era necesario que dejaran de ser simples soldados, necesitaban educarse en el autoconocimiento para erradicar esa parte salvaje que durante cientos de años no les había permitido florecer como una civilización de avanzada.

El problema para Freeza, es que su hermano Cooler estaba conquistando más planetas, con esto, el Rey Cold seguramente lo dejaría como el siguiente líder de los Chang-Long, así que tenía que pensar en la forma más rápida de acrecentar su poderío espacial. Con esto, y en alianza con otros líderes menores Saiyajin, Freeza trazó un plan para derrocar a Vegeta y así poder usar el poder de los "simios" para arrebatarle la ventaja a su hermano.

Freeza sabía que era una locura tratar de conquistar el planeta Bejita, los "simios" en conjunto eran la fuerza más poderosa del universo que él conocía. Pero, para su fortuna… No todos estaban de acuerdo con la manera en que Vegeta estaba gobernando a su raza. Algunos de los clanes querían seguir siendo sanguinarios y salvajes, y otros clamaban por dejar atrás esa involución para convertirse en grandes guerreros y pensadores. Ya existía mucha enemistad entre ellos, y Freeza solo tuvo que lanzar un señuelo para que comenzara una guerrilla civil.

Tras la muerte de Onoin, los clanes Di-Yu, Que-Qiao y Fu-Sang se unieron en una especie de "Frente Anti-Zuó" liderado por Serypa, pero aun eran minoría contra los demás clanes. Los Peng-Lai seguían neutrales, mientras que los Xuan-Pu, Long-Men y Yao-Chi apoyaban a Vegeta. Comenzaron pequeños brotes de peleas callejeras entre los miembros de los distintos clanes, y la autorregulación de cada individuo se abolió para pasar a un estado de ingobernabilidad. La situación estaba llegando a un punto de quiebre, la academia tuvo que cerrar sus puertas tras ser atacada y semi-destruida por el Frente.

Los mejores comandantes y soldados (incluidos Bardock y Pepperbell) ya estaban de fijo en el Palacio con el Gran Maestre, la ciudad dónde se encontraba se convirtió en un bunker, era el lugar más seguro de todo el planeta. Vegeta lucía cansado, incluso algunas canas comenzaban a brotar de sus sienes…

**Pepperbell:** Maestro… estás muy agotado… Ve a dormir por favor…

**Vegeta:** ¿Cómo podría dormir teniendo tal situación fuera de mis manos?

**Pepperbell:** Sí me dejas hablar con mi clan, seguramente se te unirían y eso enfriaría a los Quán…

**Vegeta:** Los Peng-Lai no tienen bando mujer… menos te harán caso después de que rechazaste el Gran Liderazgo para ser la Capitana de un Long-Men…

**Pepperbell:** Mi abuela sabe que lo mío es el trabajo de campo, no estar sentada pensando todo el día…

**Vegeta:** Aún así, tu abuela no decide sola… entiende que tu clan no te quiere…

**Pepperbell:** (Con el ceño fruncido) Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba ¿verdad?

**Vegeta:** Parece que sí… Debemos estar preparados incluso para un ataque…

**Pepperbell:** ¿Crees que sean capaces? No tienen los suficientes soldados, sería un suicidio…

**Vegeta:** Ellos solos no lo harían, pero ¿Que tal que buscan apoyos foráneos?

**Pepperbell:** Te refieres a…

**Vegeta:** Sí… Pepperbell escucha… Sí en algún momento esto se pone mal… me refiero a muy mal… prométeme que vas a salvar a los críos… al nuestro, al tuyo y al otro mío…

**Pepperbell:** Por supuesto que lo haré… pero Maestro… lamento no haberte dicho esto antes… estoy embarazada…

**Vegeta:** ¡Qué dijiste!... ¡Oh por favor Pepperbell es lo único que nos faltaba!... No hay Centro de Concepción… ¿Cómo pretendes dar a luz sin arriesgar tu vida?

**Pepperbell:** ¡Maestro! ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿No me crees capaz de soportar otro embarazo? La misma estúpida discusión tuve con Bardock y no pienso sacarme al feto… No me importa que no sea el momento, no voy a perder a mi hijo…

**Vegeta: **(Acercándose a ella para abrazarla) Es tu decisión… solo tuya mujer… no puedo pedirte semejante cosa después del excelente trabajo que has hecho… no soy quien para hacerlo…

**Pepperbell:** Dentro de cuatro días, Veggi va a cumplir siete años… ya debería de estar en la academia…

En otra parte del Palacio, Veggi, Radditz y Tarble entrenaban bajo el mando de Bardock, aunque el hijo menor del Gran Maestre apenas tenía tres años, su entrenamiento era igual de insufrible, no podían darse el lujo de ser débiles.

**Veggi:** ¡Aaaaahhhhhhh! ¡Tarble, sí sigues moviéndote como una maldita oruga voy a hacerte pedazos!

**Radditz:** ¡Veggi cálmate, solo es entrenamiento! Tarble, ve a buscar a mi padre… anda…

**Veggi:** ¡¿Tú crees que solo es un entrenamiento?! ¡No seas idiota! ¡Cuando el frente venga por nosotros no tendrán piedad!... Metete eso en la cabeza… Nos van a matar sin importarles que seamos infantes…

**Radditz:** Ya lo sé… mi padre me lo dice todas las malditas noches… Pero tú… te has vuelto insoportable…

**Veggi:** ¿Qué dijiste?

**Radditz:** Me escuchaste bien… ya no te soporto… ¿Qué mierda te da derecho a tratarme como un idiota?

**Veggi:** Yo… no lo sabía… Lo siento…

**Radditz:** Vegeta… somos hermanos por favor, sé que tienes miedo… yo también… pero te está dominando… cuando teníamos cuatro años las cosas eran más fáciles… no se lo hagas un infierno a Tarble…

**Veggi:** Tienes razón… tengo mucho miedo… creo que más del que debería…

**Bardock:** (Acercándose) ¡Hey ustedes! ¿Qué creen que están en un campamento?

**Ambos:** ¡No Señor!

**Bardock:** ¿¡Qué esperan holgazanes!? Quiero verlos mover las manos…

Varios meses después, en la Sede de los Di-Yu, Serypa estaba dándole los últimos retoques al plan final para derrocar a Vegeta. El Capitán Ginyū estaba siempre detrás de todo, era el cerebro que movía las piezas para el Jaque Mate. El ejército de Freeza estaba ya en posición para arremeter un ataque en las tierras de los Peng-Lai… en la confusión, aprovecharían para atacar el Palacio y sacar a Vegeta, a sus hijos y de ser posible, a la Capitana Pepperbell quien según los reportes estaba vulnerable porque hacía tres meses acaba de dar a luz a su tercer hijo. El fin era matarlos para que Serypa tomara el control.

El ataque comenzó. Las naves aterrizaron y enseguida comenzaron a asesinar a los más débiles. Kabbesh, La Gran Líder y abuela de Pepperbell embistió contra los invasores pero eran demasiados contra el clan más pequeño de los siete. Los Fu-Sang reportaron que irían en apoyo, pero estos nunca llegaron… Kabbesh pudo escapar con ayuda de sus hombres, llegó muy mal herida a las puertas del Palacio, en donde fue recibida para morir en los brazos de su nieta.

Pepperbell encolerizada, salió a toda velocidad sin ningún plan, Bardock fue detrás de ella y logró alcanzarla para detenerla de una muerte segura. La llevó a rastras de vuelta al Palacio para que junto a Vegeta armaran un plan de contraataque.

**Vegeta:** Pepperbell, siento lo de tu abuela… pero no tenías porqué actuar de esa manera tan estúpida…

**Pepperbell:** (Amamantando a su bebe) Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía un año… ella era todo para mi…

**Vegeta:** Lo sé mujer… ahora necesito que te centres en el plan que vamos a armar… Bardock, ¿Con cuántos soldados contamos?

**Bardock:** De eso precisamente quería hablarle Maestro… los Xuan-Pu se aliaron con los Quán… solo quedamos los Long-Men y los Yao-Chin… nos superan en dos a uno…

**Vegeta:** ¿Los Xuan-Pu? ¿Qué estás diciendo?… Comunícame con Chardo… él nunca me traicionaría…

**Bardock:** Y no lo hizo señor… lamentablemente, El Gran Líder Xuan-Pu fue asesinado por Serypa…

**Pepperbell:** ¡Esa maldita mujer!... (El bebe comienza a llorar)… Ya mi amor… lo siento te asusté pequeño…

**Vegeta:** Chardo… (El semblante del Gran Maestre se veía mal) Tenemos entonces dos opciones, atacar… o esperar a que vengan por nosotros…

**Bardock:** (Cogiendo a su bebé para tranquilizarlo) Con todo respeto Maestro… prefiero caer de pie…

**Pepperbell:** Lo mismo digo…

**Vegeta:** Muy bien… Bardock, reúne a los soldados y explícales la situación, esta es nuestra última oportunidad… Pepperbell, tú te encargarás de salvaguardar a los críos, a mi padre y a Celéria… Sácalos del planeta y llévalos a un lugar seguro.

**Pepperbell:** ¡¿Qué?! Pero Maestro… eso lo puede hacer Nappa…

**Vegeta:** No estás físicamente en forma para pelear, lo sabes… Sí perdemos… lo único que nos queda son ellos…

**Pepperbell:** Como tu digas Maestro…

Una vez que Bardock reunió a los soldados y Vegeta también habló con ellos, les dio el día siguiente libre a todos para que cada quien hiciera lo que quisiera, ya que posiblemente esa sería su última vez. Bardock y Pepperbell estuvieron con sus dos hijos toda la tarde:

**Radditz:** Ja, ja, ja… Kakarotto… ¡mira qué alto vuelas! (Risas de bebe inundaban la habitación)…

**Bardock:** Radditz… donde tires a tu hermano me las vas a pagar…

**Radditz:** ¿Cómo crees que lo voy a tirar?

**Pepperbell:** Tu padre ha estado muy tenso querido… compréndelo…

Los dos adultos estaban acostados en la enorme cama… abrazados para tratar de darse consuelo… Radditz jugaba con su hermano y decidió que ambos tenían que meterse en medio de sus padres… Éstos hicieron el espacio para que sus hijos se acomodaran, era la última noche que pasarían juntos.

**Radditz:** Mira mamá… Kakarotto ya se durmió…

**Pepperbell:** Sí… qué lindo se ve…

**Bardock:** Heredó tu color de piel… rosácea…

**Pepperbell:** Algo de mi tuvo que sacar, por un momento pensé que también iba a tener esa marca en el rostro como tú.

**Radditz: **Ji, ji, ji… es cierto papá… Kakarotto se parece mucho a ti… más que Turles…

**Bardock:** Turles… no me despedí de él… Tendré que ir a verlo mañana temprano.

**Pepperbell:** Honestamente no pensé que tuviera remedio… me equivoqué con tu hijo…

**Bardock:** Es sorprendente el avance que ha tenido estos años, lo único que necesitaba era una guía…

**Radditz:** Oigan… yo tengo miedo de lo que pase mañana (comenzando a sollozar) No quiero morir…

**Pepperbell:** No voy a mentirte pequeño… será un día muy difícil… pero te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerte… a ti y a tus hermanos…

**Bardock:** Por eso nos hemos preparado tanto hijo… Lo que hubiera dado para que no tuvieras que vivir esto… Trata de dormir, mañana hay que levantarse muy temprano.

En los aposentos del Gran Maestre, Vegeta consolaba a su hijo, quién al recibir la noticia de que se iría del planeta y posiblemente no volverían a verse, se encontró desolado… incluso el líder Saiyajin se arrepintió de haberle confesado a su hijo los planes que tenía, nunca lo había visto perder la compostura de tal manera. Generalmente el pequeño Veggi era tan arrogante y sarcástico con todos, que difícilmente alguien lejos de su familia se sospecharía su debilidad: El miedo a la soledad.

**Vegeta:** No vas a estar solo… Radditz, Tarble, tu madre y tu abuelo estarán contigo…

**Veggi:** (Aferrándose a su padre) ¿Pero porqué no vienes con nosotros? Tú no debes de caer, eres el líder…

**Vegeta:** No me vengas con esas tontas conclusiones… sabes perfectamente que debo de estar aquí…

**Veggi:** Sólo prométeme que vamos a volver a estar juntos… por favor…

**Vegeta:** (Mirándolo a los ojos) Te lo prometo… ¿nunca te he defraudado cierto?

Una pieza clave del plan de Serypa era atacar por sorpresa la fortaleza en la que sus rivales se refugiaban… Ante la noticia de que se estaba planeando un contraataque, decidieron adelantarse. Alguien en quien nunca debieron de confiar era en Turles. Bardock logró tener su custodia antes de comenzar la guerrilla, pero el chico de entonces ya 16 años siempre deseó vengarse de su padre por llevarlo a un lugar que no le gustaba. Indudablemente el haber sido criado en los antiguos usos y costumbres Saiyajin lo habían alterado mentalmente, al grado de no sentir remordimientos o culpas tras un asesinato. Pero eso no era todo, sabía cómo actuar sus sentimientos, convenciendo a su padre y superiores de que era solamente un soldado de media categoría.

Los clanes golpistas acecharon los límites del Palacio… Turles debía de inhabilitar el sistema de vigilancia y abrir las puertas para que su abuela y su ejército pudieran entrar. Aprovechando que la mayoría estaban dormidos, el hijo mayor de Bardock se coló en los cuartos de mando, una acción que le llevó meses preparar y practicar para ejecutarla sin errores. Una vez que él y los dos soldados traidores al clan Long-Men se adueñaron de la computadora que controlaba el sistema de vigilancia, fue solo cuestión de inyectar el cibervirus que daría paso a la más terrible de todas las masacres contadas en Bejita.

Los hombres que custodiaban eran pocos, confiaban demasiado en su tecnología, pero esta no era a prueba de traidores.

Todos dormían…

Turles abrió cuidadosamente los portones, los Quán entraron en sigilo y tomaron sus posiciones...

Nadie estaba preparado para ser atacado mientras dormía…

La mayoría ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo asesinados…

Había un Saiyajin que a falta de uno de sus sentidos, había desarrollado una peculiar manera de valerse por sí solo… El viejo Tarble al no poder depender de un rastreador, aprendió a "sentir" la energía de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, descubriendo que cada una de ellas era diferente y que se podía saber mucho sí se leía con detenimiento.

La noche era particularmente helada…

Un revuelo de energías lo despertaron…

Se levantó y fue a buscar a Nappa…

**Tarble:** ¡Nappa! Despierta… algo está pasando…

**Nappa:** Tío… ¿Qué está diciendo?

**Tarble:** Ve a ver el sistema… hay muchas energías revueltas que no conozco…

**Nappa:** Le he dicho una y mil veces que eso es una tontería…

**Tarble:** ¡No me cuestiones! ¡Ve a hacer lo que te digo!

Nappa de mala gana se levantó, sabía que discutir con Tarble era inútil, siempre encontraba la manera de que las cosas se hicieran a su modo (cosa que por cierto, Veggi heredó de él). Se encaminó aún somnoliento a su cabina de control para descubrir que el sistema había sido violado.

**Nappa:** ¡Qué mierda!... No, no, no… esto no puede ser… ¡MALDICIÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN! ¡Ustedes vayan a ver al cuarto de mando qué demonios pasa!

Los dos guardias salieron a toda velocidad, pero después de un rato no contestaban el rastreador… Nappa trataba inútilmente de reparar el sistema, era su responsabilidad y la carga del error venía sobre él. Tarble al darse cuenta de la desesperación e incapacidad de Nappa, fue a despertar a su hijo para ponerlo sobre alerta…

**Tarble:** ¡Vegetaaaa!, ¡Vegetaaaa!... ¡Despiertaaaaa nos están atacando!

**Vegeta:** (De un sobresalto se despertó y se sentó en la cama) ¿¡Qué dices Padre!? ¿Dónde está Nappa?

**Tarble:** El sistema de seguridad fue hackeado, tienes que salir de aquí cuanto antes…

**Vegeta:** ¡De ninguna manera!... Vegeta despierta…

**Veggi:** (Qué estaba dormido con su padre) ¿Mmm qué?

**Vegeta:** ¡Levántate niño date prisa!

**Veggi:** ¿¡Q-qué pasa!?

**Vegeta:** Papá… llévate a Vegeta a los hangares, voy a mandar a Pepperbell para que se vayan de inmediato…

**Veggi:** ¿¡Padre que está pasando!? ¡CONTESTAAAA!

**Tarble:** ¡No preguntes y obedece! Anda muévete…

**Vegeta:** Hijo… se valiente… por tu hermano te lo pido…

Con estas palabras y dándole un tierno beso en los labios, el Gran Maestre se despidió de su hijo…

Mientras se ponía la armadura tomó el rastreador para llamar a Bardock… Él y Pepperbell acababan de hacer el amor, con sumo cuidado para no despertar a sus hijos… Ambos trataban de conciliar el sueño cuando la alerta sonó…

**Bardock:** ¡Diablos es la alerta!... Aquí Bardock…

**Vegeta:** _Bardock… están aquí… ya sabes lo que hay que hacer…_

**Bardock:** Maestro… Enterado…

**Pepperbell:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Bardock:** Entraron… tienes que irte ya… (Mientras se vestía a toda velocidad)…

**Pepperbell:** ¡Eso no puede ser!, alguien tuvo que abrirles la puerta… ¡Radditz despierta!

**Bardock:** Sabía que Nappa es un bueno para nada…

**Pepperbell:** Cállate, no sabes lo que dices… algo tuvo que pasar… alguien nos traicionó desde dentro… ¡Coño… Raaaadditz! (Mientras también se ponía su armadura lo más rápido que podía).

**Radditz:** Mamá… qué…

**Pepperbell:** Vámonos… tenemos que ir por Celéria y Tarble para la evacuación…

Ya para salir, Bardock tomó a Pepperbell de la cintura y le dio un beso…

**Bardock:** Tal vez sea el último… Te amo…

**Pepperbell:** Más te vale que no lo sea... Aunque si lo es, quiero que sepas que han sido los mejores años de mi vida junto a ti… Te amo…

**Bardock:** Radditz, pórtate bien, crece y se un gran Guerrero, no le des problemas a tu madre… Kakarotto mi pequeño, perdóname por no cuidar de ti como es debido… Los amo con todas mis fuerzas… Pep, Sí ves a Turles dile que lo siento, no pude decirle lo orgulloso que estoy de él…

Besó a sus hijos por última vez, se dio la vuelta y sin mirar atrás, se dispuso a hacer lo posible para que el enemigo no invadiera el Palacio, por lo menos hasta que su familia estuviera a salvo. Mientras se dirigía al combate, unas imprudentes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

**Pepperbell:** (Observando a Bardock desaparecer a la distancia) Radditz… vamos a correr con todas nuestras fuerzas hasta los hangares ¿entendido? No te detengas, tienes que seguirme el paso, no vueles porque pueden rastrearnos…

Radditz asintió con un poco de temor a las órdenes de su madre. Sabía que ese era el momento de demostrar que él era un digno hijo de sus padres, ambos guerreros de la más alta élite Saiyajin. La mujer con el bebé en los brazos y delante de su hijo mayor corría por los pasillos, tuvieron que tomar el camino más largo porque el rastreador les daba señales de movimiento en el patio principal. En el camino, Pepperbell se puso en contacto con Celéria:

**Pepperbell:** Celéria… ¿me escuchas?

**Celéria:** (Susurrando) _Pep… Estamos adentro de la habitación… no podemos salir, afuera hay enemigos, pero no nos han visto… te alcanzamos en cuanto nos sea posible…_

**Pepperbell:** ¿Cuántos son?

**Celéria:** _Aunque fuera uno no vas a poder… acabas de parir… no vengas, vete al punto de reunión… te alcanzaremos…_

Sabiendo que Celéria tenía razón, Pepperbell y su hijo se encaminaron a la plataforma donde ya estaba preparada la nave en la que tenían planeado viajar… pudieron llegar sin contratiempos y al abordarla vieron que no estaban solos…

**Pepperbell:** ¡Tarble! Qué alivio… ¿Dónde está Veggi?

**Veggi:** Aquí estoy…

**Pepperbell:** (entregándole el bebe a Radditz para darle un efusivo abrazo a su hijo) ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

**Veggi:** Estoy bien mamá (ruborizado)… ¿Me puedes soltar?

**Pepperbell:** Ja, ja, ja… lo siento…

**Tarble:** ¿Qué pasa con Celéria y mi nieto?

**Pepperbell:** Voy por ellos… ustedes quédense aquí y no hagan ruido… pero si ven peligro no duden en despegar, Vegeta tú sabes pilotar la nave ¿entiendes?

**Veggi:** Sí… no te tardes…

**Pepperbell:** Radditz tu eres el mayor… por favor cuida de tus hermanos unos minutos…

**Radditz:** Mamá… ¿vas a regresar verdad?

**Pepperbell:** Les prometo que no me daré por vencida…

Con estas palabras, la Capitana Pepperbell regresó por Celéria y su hijo sin imaginar que el enemigo estaba cada vez más cerca de alcanzarla… En la nave, los dos infantes de siete y nueve años trataban de distraer su miedo platicando:

**Veggi:** Hace solo dos semanas que no veía a Kakarotto… lo noto más grande…

**Radditz:** Sí, es que mi mamá lo amamantó demasiado…

**Veggi:** No digas tonterías… pues es un bebé se supone que así debe de ser, no come otra cosa…

**Radditz:** Pues es que eso dice mi papá…

**Veggi:** ¡Ash!… seguramente es uno de sus clásicos sarcasmos que no entiendes… a ver déjame cargarlo…

**Radditz:** ¿No lo vayas a tirar eh?

**Veggi:** Pues ni que fuera tú… ¡Hola Kakarotto!, soy yo tu hermano Vegeta, el más listo de todos… escucha: Sí quieres triunfar en la vida no le hagas caso al bobo de Radditz y menos al loco de Turles, sólo a mí ¿estás de acuerdo?

**Kakarotto:** (Lo miraba fijamente) Dddduuuuu baaaaaa aja, aja, aja…

**Radditz:** ¿Aaaahhhh sí? Con que esas tenemos mocoso… No te vuelvo a cargar…

**Veggi:** Je, je, je… ¿lo ves? Hasta Kakarotto lo sabe…

**Radditz:** Pues ahora te lo quedas hasta que regrese mamá.

**Veggi:** Pues me lo quedo, no hay problema… Vámonos Kakarotto, te voy a enseñar los controles de la nave…

**Radditz:** …

**Veggi:** Ya no pongas esa cara de mártir… puedes venir con nosotros…

**Radditz:** Dice mi papá… que él preferiría caer en un nido de víboras que en tu boca…

**Veggi:** Ja, ja, ja, ja… ¿De verdad eso dice? Pues ojalá no se le vaya a cumplir ja, ja, ja…

Los críos se dirigieron a la parte delantera de la nave donde estaban los controles. Se sentaron a esperar a su madre… una hora… dos horas… tres horas… Veggi comenzaba a perder la paciencia, estaba muy nervioso y Kakarotto no dejaba de llorar.

**Kakarotto:** ¡Buuuuuaaaaaa!... ¡Buuuuuaaaaaa!...

**Veggi:** Ya cállate… nos van a oír… Radditz ¿Qué hacen cuando llora?

**Radditz:** Pues es que tiene hambre… no se va a callar hasta que mamá lo amamante…

**Tarble:** ¡Con que aquí estaban mocosos! ¿¡Qué le hacen a ese niño que no deja de llorar!?

**Veggi:** Tiene hambre… ¿Sabes cómo callarlo?

**Tarble:** ¡Claro que no!... su madre ya se tardó demasiado… esto no me gusta…

**Radditz:** Voy a ir a buscarla…

**Veggi:** ¿¡Estás demente!? ¿Qué parte de que aquí nos quedáramos no te quedó clara?

**Tarble:** Mocoso tonto… no sabes de lo que los Quán son capaces… esperaremos una hora más, si no regresa, nos vamos… creo que en la bodega hay provisiones, vayan a buscar algo para que se calle.

En efecto, en la bodega había muchas provisiones, entre ellas, comida en tubos especial para bebés y algunas golosinas para los más grandes… tomaron una buena cantidad de ellos y se sentaron a comer.

**Veggi:** (Hablando con la boca llena) Vam am regresars am tiempo…

**Radditz:** (Obviamente el hermano también) ñam, ñam, ñam… ¿Y sím nom?

**Veggi:** (Tragando el bocado) Pues… yo no me voy… aquí me quedo a esperarla.

**Radditz:** Bien dicho, yo también… ¿Tú igual verdad Kakarotto? (salpicando de saliva y comida a sus hermanos)

**Kakarotto:** dddaaaaaabbbbb… aaaaaaaa pppprrrrrrrr….

**Veggi:** Dice que sí… y tú procura no escupir cuando hablas... … … Kakarotto… Kakarotto… Ka-ka-ro-tto…

**Radditz:** ¿No crees que es muy pequeño para que le enseñes a hablar?

**Veggi:** (Rodeando los ojos) Vaya, ¿No se te fundió el cerebro con semejante descubrimiento? ¡Ya sé que aún no puede hablar!... Sólo pensaba que Kakarotto es un buen nombre… se escucha fuerte… es más, a mi me debió de haber puesto así.

**Radditz:** El nombre lo escogió mi papá… así se llamaba mi abuelo.

La plática fue interrumpida por un fuerte estallido… los infantes se miraban aterrados al percatarse de que los enemigos habían dado con el hangar y habían entrado. Tarble quién ya había inspeccionado y memorizado algunos de los pasillos de la nave, bajó lo más rápido a buscarlos.

**Tarble:** ¡Mocosos!

**Veggi:** ¡Abueloooo! ¡Aquí estamos!

**Tarble:** ¡Rápido tenemos que largarnos! ¡Suban de inmediato y despega la nave Vegeta!

**Veggi:** ¡NO! Hay que esperar a mi mamá y a mi hermano…

**Tarble:** ¡No seas idiota! ¿¡Qué no entiendes que sí tu madre no ha regresado es porque está muerta!?

**Radditz:** ¡Claro que no! ¡Mi mamá es la más fuerte! Ella nunca pierde…

**Tarble:** ¡Escúchenme bien! ¡Está muerta!... Ya no siento su energía…

**Veggi: **¡Mira quién es el idiota hablando de esas estupideces en este momento!

Tarble se quedó petrificado al escuchar a su nieto hablarle de esa manera, sabía que era muy arrogante, pero nunca se había atrevido a faltarle el respeto de esa forma, con lo cual pudo deducir que el pequeño no estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin su madre, o por lo menos sin comprobar la teoría de su abuelo.

**Tarble:** Vegeta… el futuro de nuestro clan pesa sobre sus hombros… sí mueren aquí, no habrá manera de que se cobre la venganza contra Serypa, ese es su deber…

Antes de que la plática continuara, nuevos estallidos y muchas voces se escucharon afuera de la nave… un pequeño escuadrón trataba de contener a los Quán que habían entrado, pero eran muchos y la derrota era inminente… Radditz escuchó una voz familiar gritarles desde afuera…

**Tooma:** ¡Raaaadditz! ¡Tienen que irse yaaaaaa!

Radditz al escuchar al hombre en el que su padre le había dicho podía confiar su vida, salió corriendo a encontrarlo… Veggi no lo siguió, puesto que aún tenía a Kakarotto en los brazos y de hecho desde que se lo pidió a su hermano no lo había soltado.

**Radditz:** ¡Tooma!... ¿Dónde está mi mamá y mi papá?

**Tooma:** Tienen que irse… Tu padre está luchando en la vanguardia contra los hombres de Freeza junto al Gran Maestre…

**Radditz:** ¿¡Y mi mamá!?

**Tooma:** Ella ya no va a venir… váyanse, sobrevivan y prepárense para vengar su muerte…

**Radditz:** ¡No…! (con la voz quebrada) ¡Mamá…! ¡Me las van a pagar…!

**Tooma:** Vete… Celéria y su hijo ya evacuaron… logramos ponerlos a salvo en una de las naves individuales…

El pequeño se dio la vuelta y corrió de regreso a dónde sus hermanos…

**Veggi:** ¡Radditz grandísimo bobo! ¿¡Qué diablos estás pensando!?

**Radditz:** Vegeta… (Llorando) mamá… mamá… (No podía hablar, las palabras se le atravesaban en la garganta)…

**Veggi:** ¡Qué!... ¡Cállate!... No lo digas… ella prometió volver…

**Radditz:** ¡Entiende que tenemos que irnos ya!

**Tarble:** ¿Y qué hay de mí otro nieto?

**Radditz:** Ya se fueron en una nave individual… Vegeta… ¡VEGETAAAA! Mueve los pies, tenemos que irnos…

**Veggi:** N-no… n-no puedo moverme…

El miedo corría por su cuerpo… un temblor recorrió desde sus pies hasta la punta de su cabello… en un momento vio las imágenes de su madre… Su largo cabello negro violeta hasta la cintura (como el de Radditz), su piel rosácea, sus enormes ojos negros, su estatura de 1.80 cm, sus fuertes piernas y brazos… ya no era muy joven, de hecho ella tenía diez años mas que Bardock pero siete menos Vegeta, nadie se atrevía a molestarla por tener a un macho joven a su lado… el único que lo hizo terminó con varios huesos rotos en el hospital… pero sobre todo, lo que más recordaba en ese momento era su explosiva risa… muchos decían que ella no tomaba nada en serio, que solía ser muy despreocupada incluso con sus propios hijos… eso era verdad, Vegeta sabía que su madre prefería estar en misiones que cambiando pañales… pero aún con eso, el pequeño Veggi se había preparado mentalmente para soportar la eventual pérdida de su padre… pero no la de su madre… Nunca pasó por su cabeza que ella moriría esa noche… Nunca se imaginó que lo que tendría que vivir después de ese día, lo tendría que hacer solo… Nunca pensó, que la única persona en la confiaba ciegamente, lo defraudaría en un caso de vida o muerte… pero lo peor aún estaba por venir, ese fue el comienzo de la transmutación de niño a monstruo.


End file.
